Teenage Lycanthropy
by Star Ash Myst
Summary: Sam Warren-a Gryffindor girl who is friends with the legendary Weasley twins and Lee Jordan has a dark secret and a dark past. Sam Warren is a werewolf. Her mum is dead and the identity of her father has always been a secret. Gah-I'm bad at summaries. :/
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Lycanthropy: Chapter One**

So I'm making a sad little story about a teenage werewolf. Again, I own nothing. Sam stars again. Only now she's Sam Warren. She is eleven years old now and a werewolf. (Sorry if it is confusing. Most of my OC's are named Sam, but it is not the same girl as before.)

* * *

My name is Sam Warren. But people don't care. They wouldn't care even if I was a pretty veela. I'm a werewolf, that's all they need to know.  
I've been against werewolf prejudice my whole life, even before I was one. I don't even know who it was that attacked me, so I can't even hate him/her. What if he/she was just another person that couldn't help it?  
I say I've been against it before I was bitten. Well I was five so who knows? My mum confirmed my thoughts though, so I know I remember.  
My mum was a beautiful witch. She had pretty red hair and clear blue eyes. Me? Well...my hair was always cut short like a boy's. It still is now. I have brown hair, and green eyes. Scars from the wolf cover every inch of my body. I look nothing like my beautiful mother.  
Perhaps I look like my dad. I've never met him. I used to try to ask my mum about him, but she'd always change the subject which makes me wonder: Is her dead and she's sad? Or was he a horrible man that left her?  
I said I used to ask my mum about him. Well that's because she died, three years ago, when I was eight. Now I'm at this horrid orphanage, where all the kids hate me for what I am. But it's not my fault. It's not my fault that I have to lock myself away so I don't bite anyone. It's not my fault my old, patched clothes are baggy and hang on me. It's not my fault I was bitten.  
But no one cares what I think. I'm just a filthy half-breed, and I'm starting to believe them.  
And if I were a normal kid, I'd be going to Hogwarts soon, like my mum. My birthday is today, but no one even knows, or they just don't care. It's probably both. It's July 27th, my birthday, and I couldn't be more miserable.  
The full moon was last night, and I am so tired. I feel like sleeping, but I'm in class even now. Merlin forbid they actually let me rest. No, it's my fault for staying up all night. It's my fault I'm getting detention for the rest of the week for not doing my homework. That's all they say. It's all my fault. I'm at summer school because it's all my fault I am weak at least a week out of the school year. Everything is my fault.  
But I can't help but feel a twinge of hope. Maybe I'll get into Hogwarts, I mean, I'm still magical, right? I can jump off a swing, and fly through the air for seconds before landing gingerly on my feet. They hate it when I do magic. They send me to my room without dinner for doing something normal kids are allowed to do. No wonder I'm so skinny.  
The clock ticks, and the teacher's voice is barely in my ears. I feel my head nodding, and my eyes drooping. "Warren!" someone yells angrily.  
I jerk my head up. I had only closed my eyes for a second. I wasn't even asleep. "I suppose you'd like to teach the class?"  
The students laugh mockingly, but the embarrassment doesn't even reach my mind I'm so tired. "No ma'am," I mumble. I was hungry too. I had slept late, and hadn't gotten breakfast. The orphanage refused to pay the extra lunch fee at school. I had missed dinner last night to find a place to hide. I just hoped I wouldn't do something wrong and get my dinner taken away.  
I barely even hear anything as the lunch bell rings. I pull my bag over my shoulder and wince as it comes in contact with my tender flesh. Maybe I could beg for food from the other students. I dismiss the thought. I don't want to go that low. They probably wouldn't let me have any anyway.  
I sit at a table by myself, knowing no one will sit next to me. I realize my blood must be soaking through my bandages, because my brown shirt is spotted with dark spots. I head into the bathroom carrying my bag with me.  
I open the door to the bigger stall of the gratefully empty bathroom. I pull my shirt gingerly over my head. I whimper as I peel off the bandages. It hurts, especially where the blood has partly dried. I try not to let my blood get on the floor of the bathroom as I replace the bandages, but that is impossible, and I soon give up, hoping they won't notice and call the orphanage because then it will be good-bye to another meal. I pull my shirt back on, and I take off my shoes and socks. I pull my pants down my legs, shuddering at the horrible gash that has made it difficult to walk all day to my classes. I re-bandage it up, and put my pants back on. I take off the bandages that cover almost half my face. I put fresh ones on and finally pull my socks and shoes back on. Finished, I try and see what I can do about the blood on the floor. I try to get it all off, but the floor is still pink as I leave, limping.  
I sit back at the empty table. No one has sat there. I pull out my newest retreat, Treasure Island. I try to read, but my eyes can't focus and eventually I set the book aside after realizing I've read the same line ten times without comprehending a word. I rest my head on the table when I hear someone say my name. "Miss Warren?" I look up, wondering who wants to attack me now. Usually they leave me alone for fear of facing murder charges when I am this weak. They sent me to the hospital for a serious concussion before. Luckily, my head wasn't as bad as it had seemed.  
"Yes?" I ask, wondering who the old man standing in front of me is, and why he bothered to talk to me.  
"I wish to speak to you, perhaps in a teacher's office or something?"  
Suspicion alarms go off in my head. An empty office with a stranger? Fat chance. "I think it'd be better if I didn't," I say, perhaps a bit too rudely. "sir," I add.  
He chuckled. "I understand your mistrust. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
I gape for a minute. I had only dreamed of that place. Why would it ever accept an ugly monster like me? "S-sorry?" I ask dumbly.  
"I would like to offer you a place at my school."  
I can't help a smile forming slowly on my lips. Hogwarts?! I never believed I would go there. It was just a hope, a hope I had every second of every day. A hope where I would go and learn something useful, not muggle rubbish like they taught here. But it was impossible, and too good to be true.  
"It's too dangerous," I mutter bitterly as the smile leaves my lips.  
"But I would like to tell you a secret. Can you keep a secret?"  
"I dunno. No one would ever trust me with a secret for me to find out."  
"Well we have had a student at Hogwarts who was a werewolf. There are certain safety precautions, but it worked out just fine for him."  
I look at him, wide-eyed. "You're not joking?" I ask.  
"Not at all."  
"This isn't some cruel joke that the students are playing? This is real?"  
"Of course, though I doubt I would tell you if I were "in" on some joke. So my question is, do you want to go to Hogwarts?"  
Too stunned to speak, I merely nod. "Excellent," he says as he gets up to leave. "And by the way Sam, Happy Birthday."

* * *

Note: Let me explain a little about Sam. She isn't all "My life is so terrible" usually. I just had to put that in to show that it really was. Actually, she kind of has an "I don't care" air of personality. She's loyal to a fault, and would slug you if you insulted her friend, Timothy. Timothy was her friend when she was four. This was before she was a werewolf but he was one. He died a year after they met. After Sam got bitten, her mum slowly got sicker and sicker, sometimes not even recognizing Sam. She doesn't know what her dad is like.  
So, anyway, she really does have a good personality. She's sarcastic, serious, tough, and loyal. She holds grudges, but never prejudices.

Note(2): I might add more to it, if I get a couple reviews asking. But be forewarned: I'm good at beginnings, and ends, but not middles. If I continue, the middle might not be so good, but I'll give it a shot if you ask. Ideas are more than welcome. I don't know what year Harry will be in, if and who she'll be friends with, or anything. I'm not good at pairings but I'm willing to give it a shot as long as it is…well, appropriate. Criticism is more than welcome as well.

Note(3): I forget what I was going to say, but please R&R!


	2. The Night Before

Cancel

Bottom of Form

To Jmarcinikglsd and Sam: Thank you for reviewing!

To Sam: Hmm...I'm not quite sure about Fred and George. I'll have to think on it. She's more of a bookworm than a prankster. Thanks for the idea! :) If I do put romance, I might have to add another OC. With romance, I'm not quite sure how the character would act, and I don't want to screw it up.

Back to the story...

5 Weeks Later on August 31st

The last full moon had only been a week ago, but I was feeling fine. Hogwarts was tomorrow and I still needed to pack! I shrugged at the thought. I didn't worry much anymore, except when it came to the full moon. Things would either happen, or they wouldn't.

I glanced about my room. I was the only person that had a room to myself here at the orphanage. I smiled as I remembered Timothy had had his own room as well. He had told me that he had his own because none of the other kids would stay near him. I had told him 'Look on the bright side! You're the only kid to have a whole room to yourself!' Thinking now, I wondered if this had been his room. I could not remember, and I don't think I really spent time with Timothy here. I think we were always at my mum's house. But that was before she got sick.

I shook the thoughts away from me and looked for things to pack. I had not been allowed to bring much when my mother died. My possessions included:  
A locket with a picture of me and Timothy, grinning with faces covered in chocolate ice cream. We had our arms around the other, and could barely stop laughing long enough for my mum to take the picture. The locket was brown and smooth, in an oval shape.  
A blanket that I had had since I was a baby. I had no idea where it came from or whom had given it to me. It was a soft fleece one the color of dark blue, but had long faded. It had tiny turquoise stars all over it. I liked it more as it got older. I loved the color of faded dark blue. I've no idea why.  
A teddy bear that had once been Timothy's. I remember him and I always played with it. We had asked my mother many a time to stitch it together, until she had finally showed me how. That was around a week before he died. I still stitched it up, and though I was much too old for teddy bears, I still slept with it.  
And two thick sketchpads. One was Timothy's, and one was mine. He had taught me how to draw, and he was remarkably good, especially for a three-year old. I'd bet my boots that he'd have become an artist when he was older, one of them famous ones that could draw a stick figure and have people proclaim that it was the greatest thing they'd ever seen, just because it was drawn by him. But I was a hopeless student. However, as I got older, I'd be happy to tell Timothy that his words echoed through my mind whenever I picked up a pencil, and I could soon draw just as well as him.

Now, after having packed all of my school things, which were quite a lot, I flopped down on the bed and flipped through Timothy's sketches. Mostly, they were me. We had both already known to read before we should. We both knew by the time we had met. So, many were of me reading. Timothy liked to draw people he knew most, because you knew what to put in. You would know just what emotions they'd have in their eyes.

See, Timothy always said that you can tell what a person was like just by looking in the eyes. I'd dared him once "What d'you see in my eyes Timothy?" "Curiosity is first," he'd told me. "But you got worry, and hope and anger and..." It had taken a while, but once you really know someone, you can read their eyes. I had noticed it in Timothy: Worry of hurting someone, sadness of what he was, angry at the one who'd bitten him, hope he'd go to the best school in the world: Hogwarts...

My previous hopeful spirit dissolved. So many times Timothy had found books on Hogwarts, read them aloud to me when he found something interesting. He reckoned I'd be Hufflepuff, and I reckoned he'd be Ravenclaw. Tears rested in the corners of my eyes, until I blinked them away. "I'll be the best student there ever was Timothy," I vowed quietly. "You'll see."

I finally continued to flip through the pages, seeing cross teachers captured with a soft smile, and kind teachers caught with a scowl and a disapproving look in their eyes. Timothy's eyes always drew you to look at that particular part of the picture. He enjoyed catching someone with a different expression, especially when the cross teachers smiled.

I giggled at one of my favorite pictures. Timothy could sketch from memory, and he had done so with this one. It was a picture, my eyes gleaming with anger, that Timothy showed me when we were talking about houses. "You're either as bravely stupid as a Gryffindor, or your as loyally stupid as a Hufflepuff," he'd said. I'd asked him if there was a third option of me not being utterly stupid. See, the picture was of me, my fist half-extended to slugging a ten-year-old who had made fun of Timothy and refused to take it back.

I got into fights a lot. I never really cared what anyone thought of me, but the second I heard something bad about my best mate, well, I'd lose it. I had a nasty habit of fighting kids way bigger than me, and I was only three! I find it hard to believe, watching care-free three-year-olds, that Timothy and I had been three. We acted more like, maybe an eight-year old. But I do suppose that my mother always taught me at a young age, and she was very intelligent.

Yup, there was another one I liked: A picture Timothy had made of my mum. She had beautiful red hair as fiery as, well, fire. And she had clear, blue eyes, clearer than the most beautiful lake or ocean. But, of course, this was a sketch, and Timothy never colored his sketches. We had tried once, but it had left us with a ruined sketch, and we threw it out.

Sadly, I flipped to one in mine, near the beginning. It was of my mum when she was sick. I remembered clearly, the difference. She had bags under her eyes, and they weren't nearly as bright. Her red hair seemed to dull, and her skin had been pale, unhealthily so. I shut the sketchpads, and tucked them in my trunk.

I had gotten everything second-hand, and Dumbledore had sent money. It was a fund for students who needed the money, though usually only for muggleborns. With most everything second-hand, I still had some left over. I knew I'd need it some day. I doubted whether anyone would ever hire someone, something like me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop thinking like that!" I warned myself angrily. "That's the future! Not now!"

I opened my eyes and saw that someone had come in: Elva, the girl my own age. She was a vicious girl, and we both hated each other.

"Taking to your head? That's the first sign of going crazy," she remarked snottily.

"What's the second? Putting on hundreds of layers of make-up so that you look like a clown?" Sam asked.

"Keep talking, half-breed."

"However much I'd love to continue talking, the present company isn't exactly someone I would enjoy associating with."

Her eyes fixed in the glare she usually wore. "Too bad your half-breed boyfriend's long dead and can't protect you."

Bam! Seconds later I had dashed over and slugged her so that I might have broken her nose. She howled and soon we were both fighting. Well, I was fighting. She was pulling hair and biting.

"Stop it! Stop IT!" The woman, Mrs. Maccory, pulled us apart. At first, Elva looked ready to kill, but then she burst into tears.

"Mrs. Maccory, she hit me and I was just defending myself!" She sobbed, though it was completely fake, I knew.

Mrs. Maccory, on the other hand, completely believed her. Without even asking me if it was true, yelled at me that I wouldn't be getting breakfast tomorrow, and that I wasn't to leave the room no matter what.

"Good then," I retorted. "You might want her to skip breakfast too, then. The pig could use a little a little thinning!"

"And I won't be giving you money for lunch on the train," she hollered back as they were leaving. She slammed the door.

"You would never have given me any anyway!" I yelled, and kicked the door when I heard it lock shut.

Ugh, wasn't I happy that Elva was going to Beauxbatons? I think I'd rather go to Durmstrang, with their death eater headmaster, than Beauxbatons, the girly school for girly crybabies. Of course, I figured not all were like that. I assumed that there were some decent, strong-minded girls who weren't as thick as Elva. Heck, no one was thick as Elva.

My hand was throbbing real badly from punching her. I sifted through my trunk until I came to my large set of bandages. I wrapped up my hand carefully, and put everything back.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. What if I got into a fight at Hogwarts? What if I got expelled? When if I disappointed Dumbledore, who had been the only one to show me kindness since my mother died?

No way. I could keep my cool. Besides, no one at Hogwarts would know about Timothy. They can't insult someone who they don't know exists-existed, right?

And no one would know what I was. Dumbledore had sent me a letter, describing what I would have to do as a werewolf at Hogwarts. No one would know what I was.

And furthermore, I'd go to a tree called the Whomping Willow. It hit anyone who came too close. I'd use a stick to press a knot in the tree and it would freeze long enough for me to go through a tunnel into a place called the shrieking shack. There, no one would disturb me because the place was supposedly haunted, and I could transform there, and then Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, would fetch me when it was over. The house wasn't really haunted; people just thought that because of the last student who had been at Hogwarts as a werewolf. I did not know his name, Dumbledore had not mentioned it, but I wished that Timothy could know that he would have gotten in for sure.

I opened my trunk one more time and picked up my wand: Ash and Phoenix feather, 9 inches. Good for defensive magic. I was half-tempted to do just anything with it, but I knew I'd be caught. Maybe if it was just something little...no, I'd be expelled for sure. I put it away so I wouldn't feel the temptation.

I yawned now, as it was pretty late, and I wished I had books of my own, not from the library. However, the librarian wouldn't miss one book I had taken: Oliver Twist. I hadn't checked it out, and I fully intended on bringing it back, soon as I had to come back for the summer. I was tempted to dig into Oliver Twist now, but decided I'd best save it for the train. Besides, I didn't feel like opening my trunk yet again.

I jumped on my bed and winced, expecting a full scolding from someone for jumping onto the bed and making a loud thunking noise. Luckily, after listening to silence for a whole minute, I eased up and got as comfortable as I could.

The orphanage blankets were scratchy, so I only used them if it got real cold. I slipped under my blue one, and held the teddy bear close to me. Slowly, after much tossing and turning, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Note: I told you I'm no good at middles. If it's not too much trouble, please leave a review if you want it to continue. Once I get a review or two telling me to make another chapter, I'll keep at it, but I'm not quite sure if the middle will be any good. I'm starting to have a good idea on how this is going to work.

Note(2): I don't think she and the Weasley Twins are going to be best mates. Sorry. I'll make an OC Hufflepuff boy maybe, for her to become friends and (maybe) eventually fall in love with. Names would be nice, if you have any suggestions. I think Nicholas, or Jacob, or something ordinary like that.

Note(3): Sam still needs to redevelop her personality. Usually, it only really comes out when someone makes her mad. She becomes smart, sarcastic, and she really doesn't think about her actions then. Don't worry. She'll be at that in no time.

Note(4): She'll be in the same year as Fred and George, and will probably get along right well enough, but Sam is starting to tell me what she'd like to be doing at Hogwarts, and I quite agree with her, and it seems right good.

Note(5): I don't own Sam, or any of my OC characters; they own me. Whatever Sam Warren says, goes, and I've got no right to argue with her. It is her story.

Note(6): Any thoughts on her father? What do you think? Is he evil, dead, good...? I've an idea, but I'm still thinking on it.

Note(7): I'll try to update as often as I can, but Christmas is coming up and I have lots to do. I still need to put some Harry Potter ornaments on my tree, and pick up a gift for my friend Taya. I till need to make no-bakes, and wrap my brother's gift. And I need to clean my room.

PS-When I get reviews, I get really excited and then I can get over writers block, so if ever I take a long time to update, and you want me to update, leave me reviews, and I will bounce off the walls and get typing! Thank you!


	3. The Train Ride

To Sam and sky17: Thank you for the reviews and advice!!! Like I promised, I am now bouncing off the walls ready for another part. I hope it'll turn out good.

To Sam: Voldemort? Hmm, I think that might be a good idea. I don't know about the blanket, it is just sort of "there" but I might have further plans for it like that. I'm not quite sure how she'll find out about Voldemort though. I'll have to play it by ear.  
And the triwizard tournament! Should be fun if I can put Elva there. AND they'll both have magic to fight with... *evil grin* Hehe.  
Sorry to hear you're sick. :( Hope you get better!

To sky17: Yes, she'll meet Remus. I believe she'll be in her 5th year when he teaches DADA. It should be one of my favorite years to write.  
I haven't decided on Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I think she'd be suited for either, and fights with Slytherins are always fun to put, and Slytherins DO hate Gryffindors more. I still need to figure that out.  
And Tony's a good name. I'll think on it.

So, some more things I might ask of you:  
1.) I don't which house: Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Please make your vote to help me decide which you think is best for Sam. I need it for the next chapter.  
2.) I need a name for a DADA teacher. Since each DADA teacher only lasted a year, I need one for Sam's first year because Quirrel won't come until her third. I need it for the next chapter and names are what gives me writers block because I have to have the perfect name.  
3.) So far, names I have for OC boys are: Tony, Jacob, or Nicholas. Again, next chapter. Help me avoid Writer's Block!!!  
4.) This is sort of an advertisement. My friend Brittany made a site on a website called Ning. It is a role playing site, and both me and my other friend Julie (Jmarcinikglsd) are administrators and all of the members stopped coming on. Right now, it's a little boring, but if anyone would like to come and help make it better and become a member, the site is .com Thanks! :)  
5.) And one last thing, you don't need to be a member, but on my site, .com, I have a bunch of collections of videos I found on Google of HP, wizard rock, NCIS, and others. You don't need to be a member to watch.

* * *

To the story...and beyond!

I was in a forest, alone. I looked up, and noticed the sun was sinking, and the full moon was rising. A fleeting sense of terror washed over me. I stared at the moon, completely unable to move. I felt my bones breaking and reforming, my skin ripping and knitting itself together. Soon, I was standing as a wolf, on all fours, no longer staring at the moon. I was a werewolf. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a boy, about four years old. I had no idea how I could still be thinking. Usually, I knew nothing as a werewolf. Why could I still see, still hear...? The boy was walking slowly, humming to himself. "RUN!" I wanted to scream at him, but it was no use. I could not speak. The wolf spotted the boy and as it raced towards him, I noticed that it was Timothy, my best friend. I watched in silent horror as the wolf tackled the boy, tearing him to pieces. How was this possible? Timothy had been a werewolf same as me! This logic did not reach my head. I could do nothing but listen to the boy's horrid screams. I could not do a thing to save my friend. The wolf could not cry, did not have a heart. But I was the wolf. I was a monster, just like it was. It was this that haunted me day and night. I could not even think of how Timothy had died years ago, and that he had been killed by a human, not me. I, the wolf, howled at the moon, hating the very sight of it.

I woke with a start, panting, and sweating, yet so cold. "It was just a nightmare," I whispered to myself, wiping the sweat and tears from my face.

The teddy bear had been flung across the room, and my blankets were spilling onto the floor. I glanced at the clock: only five in the morning. I got up and picked up my teddy bear gently. "I'm sorry," I murmured childishly. I got my blanket and folded it before placing it inside my trunk, along with everything else. I place the teddy bear on top.

I had left a fresh pair of clothes out, though I didn't have many. Now, I planned to go and get a shower, but my door I knew was still locked.

"Alohamora," my mind whispered. I shook my head. No, I had other ways of unlocking a door. There was a metal rod I had found before in my room. It belonged to those toys called magnetics, or something. This I used to slide down the door to unlock it. I rarely used it, except when I really needed to. If they knew about it, no doubt that they would take it away.

I slipped out and walked into the bathroom. It seemed no one was awake. I showered and put fresh clothes on. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I shook my head quickly like a dog shook its fur and laughed as water droplets flung off my hair. It was really sticking up now. I combed through it with my fingers until it was decent-looking.

I wore a brown long-sleeved shirt, and an old pair of faded jeans, both too big for me. Ah well, it was the best I could do.

I quietly left the bathroom and slipped back into my room. I had all of my things packed, and so I grabbed it and headed out. I called the knight bus, and got taken to King's Cross Station, where I wandered around town for a while.

About ten thirty, a lot of people started coming around. There were a lot of kids, and I looked at the train ticket I'd been sent. I had wandered about this for a while. What exactly was Platform 9 3/4? When I still hadn't a clue by quarter til, I got worried. Luckily, though, I caught a glimpse of a red-headed family talking. A girl about the age of 8 and a boy maybe a year older was complaining about not being able to go to Hogwarts, which caught my ears. There were two parents, but there was also what looked like a sixth year, a third year, and two twins for their first year.

"Charlie you go first dear, and then Percy, alright? Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, your dad and I will follow in a moment."

"Right mum," they said, and they both magically went through a wall between platforms nine and ten. I gaped at the site, and rubbed my eyes.

"Excuse me!" I called, going toward the woman.

"Hello dear. First time at Hogwarts? Fred and George are new too," she said, pointing to the twins, who were scaring the younger boy.

"Yes ma'am. It's just that, well...I don't know how..."

"How to get on the platform?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"No worries. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's real important. Might want to do it at a run if you're nervous. Go ahead before Fred and George."

"Er...alright..." I said. The wall looked pretty solid to me, but the woman seemed trustworthy enough. So, I took off with my trunk at a run, and was amazed as I ran right through it.

There was a sign that said "Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock." I grinned. The train was scarlet in color. I had made it. Now, to lug my trunk onto the train.

With an effort, I got it all the way to the back-an empty compartment. I slid the glass door shut, and sat up on one of the seats, staring out through the window at the mass of people-mainly parents now. The train was about to leave, so most all the kids were on already.

Soon, the train had started to leave. Parents waved to their kids, and I spotted the red-haired woman among them. The hair was more orange, than red. I had often wondered why people with orange hair were called red-heads. My mum had had dark red hair, not orange. Still, orange was pretty.

I looked around the compartment with a sinking feeling. Timothy and I should be laughing in relief that we were on our way. We should be searching for the woman with the sweets to buy all sorts of chocolate. I sighed. That was not what I would be doing. I'd be reading Oliver Twist and avoiding spending my little bit of money. I took Oliver Twist out of my trunk now, and opened the book.

I had scarcely read the first chapter when one of the twins-Fred or George-came in. "Have you seen a kids exactly like me?" he asked. "I reckon he's pulling a prank without me."

I stared at the grin on his face. "Well I reckon he's not lost and you're doing something to prank me yourself," I said. "I reckon that your twin is hiding somewhere else, ready for a prank when I offer to help you look for him."

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. And then he burst out laughing. "Oi! Fred! Get in here!"

"Yeah?" his twin asked, coming in less then a minute later followed by another boy.

"This is Lee Jordan," George said to me, and as I turned to George since he'd spoken, out of the corner of my eye, I though Lee Jordan did something, but I couldn't be sure.

I turned to Lee Jordan now. "I'm Sam, Sam Warren," I said, studying his face suspiciously.

And then I felt something hairy tickle my leg: A spider, a tarantula to be precise.

I almost didn't jump, almost. But I did, and half-screamed. Realizing my mistake, I tried to make up for it. They had already a=started laughing again. I suppressed a shiver and picked the giant spider up.

"Hey boy," I said, knowing that it wasn't poisonous. I grinned at Lee Jordan. "I thought I saw you do something, and I should have known not to trust you. That was a mighty fine back-up prank." I handed the spider to him.

They all grinned at me. "What's your last name, Fred and George?"

"Weasley. You said you're Sam Warren? I reckon you're not a pureblood, else I'd have heard of you."

"My mum was a half-blood," I said. "So no. I reckon you are?"

"Yeah," said Fred.

"But our family," said George.

"Doesn't follow," continued Fred.

"That rubbish," concluded George.

"Can you read each others minds then?" I asked.

"We'd tell you," started George.

"But then we'd have to kill you," said Fred seriously.

I grinned. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, got to go," Lee Jordan said. "Plenty more dunderheads to prank!"

Fred and George grinned wide, and left. I sighed and got back to my book. "Chapter two: Learning a Trade," I said aloud, before continuing to read.

I was half-way through my book when the woman with the sweets trolley came in. "Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"No thanks ma'am," I said.

"Alright dear," she said and continued on. I turned back to my book.

I finished my book with still an hour left of the train. Changing into my robes took about five minutes, and then I wondered what I'd do next. I pulled out my sketchpad, and a quill and some ink, and started to sketch. First, I sketched Fred, and George, and then I sketched Lee and his spider. I also sketched the girl and boy and the mother Weasley. By then, we were set on arriving.

I put my things away and started to get off the train, suddenly feeling quite nervous...

* * *

Note: What do you think? The sorting will come up next, and I need some names for some OC's. First and last would be good, or just last, or just first. I'll probably use all names, to put in the sorting, and that way, they'll be there if I need them later on.

Note(2): Let me know if I made any mistakes. If it is bad enough, I can always revise the chapter into something that makes more sense, while keeping whatever is good the same, I think. Or if you think this was really boring or something, give me ideas for the train ride and I'll rewrite.

Note(4): I have a Bio and Geometry test on Wednesday, so I'll need to study during the week, so I might not get many updates. I update as quickly as I can, especially if I get reviews, but I'll do my best. Christmas will be hectic. If you leave reviews, I might be able to get another chapter in tomorrow, because my mum will be shopping and I'll have nothing to do. Again, give me reviews to continue if you think it is still going well.

Note(5): Don't forget! I need names for OC's-girl or boy and a DADA teacher. I also need votes for her house. Oh, and if she gets Gryffindor, does anyone know of Gryffindors in Fred and George's year? I'll have to make OC's if I don't know any. And I need OC's for if she gets Hufflepuff. I need them by the next chapter if anyone wants to help. I suck at names, so as much as anyone can give me will be appreciated!!!

Note(6): I know I'm asking a lot of you guys for ideas, but I'm not a top-notch author and ideas will come to me randomly. Like I know a lot that will happen much, much later, but I don't have much planned for her first few years. I might try and rush them because I'm real excited to make her fifth and seventh year, with Lupin and Umbridge. I've got lots of ideas for that, but make sure you tell me if I'm going too fast.

Note(7): Don't forget about .com! We need new members to spice up the place! It's not HP exactly, but you can be whatever or whomever you want! My character is a version of Sam Warren, a 15-year-old werewolf who lost her friend Timothy to a vampire that killed him. (I always use the same names for OC's. It gets a bit confusing .) The vampire that killed him is dead but Sam hates vampires now more than before because werewolves are supposed to hate vampires. I also have Star Ash Myst, a 14-year-old Hufflepuff girl that lost her parents to an evil wizard and lives at an orphanage. She aims to be an auror.

Note(8): Please R&R! I LOVE to hear from you guys! Thanks!


	4. Boats, Bets, and Houses

Sorry about the web site thingies. It blocked them. If anyone's interested… Let me try this:

Thesupernaturalworld .ning. com is the site for the role-playing as whatever.

And

Ncisagents .ning. com is the one where I have some good videos I found on Google.

Anyways:

Thank you Sam for names! I always hate making names, which is one of the reasons I always use the same names for OC's. Hehe.  
Geometry is really no fun. I liked Algebra way better! 7 finals?!?! That's crazy! I wish I'd have gotten out last week though...Glad you're feeling better. I hate feeling sick and hope you get betterER! Hehe.  
Weird about that song.  
And thanks for your vote on the house. So far we've got Gryffindor:1, Hufflepuff:0. I agree with Gryffindor and I'm too impatient to wait and see if anyone else will vote.

To Jmarcinikglsd: Thanks for the review! I missed the one for chapter 2 before I posted it, but you rhyme so much better than me! I can't rhyme at all! And my stories don't flow that well. I had when Dumbledore tells her she is going to Hogwarts to five weeks later. I hate writing about boring scenes so it usually doesn't flow quite so well. And I LOVE cliffhangers, sorry Jul.

Oh, and I think Angelina Johnson is the same year as Fred and George, but I don't really feel like putting her in here, so, if no one minds, I'll just make OC's for Sam's dorm mates.

Here goes another shot...

It was cold out, and I shivered. I wished I'd remembered to bring a jacket, but that was in my trunk that was still on the train. I sighed and heard a voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years! C'mon, follow me! Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" The person talking was a large man with friendly black eyes. I thought he must be half-giant. I found out his name to be Hagrid.  
We went down a steep, narrow path. Few people spoke, but I thought I heard Fred, George, and Lee's voices near the back. I wondered if they were planning another prank, and the idea appealed to me. I thought I'd watch them closely this year and then torture Elva with pranks they used if she said a word against Timothy.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here," Hagrid called over his shoulder.  
Many people gasped. Myself, I'm not sure if I did or not. The narrow path had led to a huge black lake. On a mountain on the other side, was a gigantic castle. Its windows sparkled in the starry sky, and I was awed by the sight.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to many boats in the water, near the shore.  
Just like when we had to pick groups in classes. I always hated that, because no one would ever be in a group with me.  
In the end, I got into a boat with three random people who needed a fourth and had asked me. Their names were: Angela Mills, Jacob Robertson, and Bethany Dashvan.  
"Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted.  
I realized straight away that I did not like these people. They continuously talked about, "Well my mother..." or "My father..." They boasted about everything to each other, and they were all stupid pure-bloods.  
"What's your bloodline?" one asked me snottily: Bethany. She had blonde hair, but it almost looked white, and she had blue eyes.  
I wanted to respond with something clever, but I kept my mouth shut.  
"Hey! She's talking to you!" the boy, Jacob said. He had dark hair, and dark skin, with brown eyes.  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.  
He scowled, and so did both the girls. I glanced at them. "You know, your face can freeze that way. Though, it might be an improvement if you ask me," I couldn't help but saying.  
"You're one to talk!" Angela said in an unnaturally shrilly voice. She had brown hair and brown eyes. "Ugly scars lining your face and boy-short hair! Hand-me down clothes! If you had red hair I'd say you're as filthy as a Weasley!"  
"And what's wrong with the Weasleys?" I asked defensively. "They seem a right lot better than you lot!"  
They laughed annoyingly, and I wondered what they had against the Weasley's. They were pureblooded, weren't they? I said this and they laughed again.  
"Weasley's aren't even good enough to be considered purebloods! They actually LIKE muggles! Ridiculous! One Weasley, actually collects muggle items! It's SO ridiculous!"  
I glared. "There isn't anything wrong with the Weasleys. You all are barking mad!"  
"Ha! All of them! A disgrace to the wizarding world!" said Jacob.  
I suppose that's what set me off. Soon I had flung myself at him, pushing him into the lake. The other girls were stunned but then both pushed me off. I angrily grabbed their boat and toppled it over, with them in it!  
But then we were pulled out of the water, and put into separate boats. I was freezing, but I searched the rest of the boats, and got grim satisfaction that the others were shivering as well.  
I frowned though. The realization had hit me that I was loyal to the Weasleys. These people had not insulted Timothy, yet I still had lost my temper. Swell, just swell.  
The castle got closer and closer. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as we passed through a curtain of ivy. We went through a tunnel, and got out of the boats. Then, we climbed the stairs, and Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door.  
The door opened immediately to reveal a tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
"Thanks you Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said. She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge! You could have fit a whole house inside! The entrance hall was lit with torches so that you could see the smooth, stone walls, however the ceiling you were unable to make out. A marble staircase was facing them that led up to the upper floors.  
We followed Professor McGonagall, and I found it odd she had not said anything directly to us. I wondered if they were trying to build up suspense.  
I could here muffled drones of voices, so I assumed the rest of the school must already be here. My stomach grumbled; I had not eaten since last night.  
McGonagall led us to an empty room off the hall. We crowed in, and students packed closer together than they normally would have, but I stepped off the side. Sure I was nervous, but scared? No. We all peered about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. I returned my attention her and stopped studying the room. The star-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? And what if we don't get along quite that well?" I thought to myself.  
"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
"So no escaping them, eh?" I thought to myself.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours."  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can as you are waiting." She left.  
Definitely trying to build suspense, I decided. Or trying to scare us out of our wits. All the students looked terrified, and I tried to remember something at the edge of my memory.  
"It's called a sorting hat, Sam." I jumped, and looked around; no one had spoken. The voice continued. "The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All they do is place a hat on your head and it tells you what house you'd best be suited for. Gryffindor for bravery. Ravenclaw for wit. Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard workers. Slytherin for cunning and resourceful, and ambitious."  
"You got Ravenclaw for sure mate. Because Timothy, I didn't understand half the words you just used," I whispered.. I glanced about the sea of terrified faces, some of which who were watching Fred and George horrified. No doubt he was telling them they had to fight a troll to get sorted. I actually did hear "If you lose your right arm, you're Gryffindor. Left arm-Slytherin. Right leg-Ravenclaw. Left leg-Hufflepuff."  
I grinned. "Oi! I said over Fred and George, and everyone glanced at me. I felt my face burn red, but I continued. "Do you all want to know how we're sorted, or do you want to keep guessing and terrifying yourselves?"  
They said nothing. I pressed on. "You're sorted with a sorting hat. All they do is put a hat on your head and it says what house you're going to be in. Gryffindor for the brave. Ravenclaw for the smart. Hufflepuff for the hard-working and loyal. Slytherin for the cunning, resourceful, and ambitious."  
"You're no fun Warren!" the Weasley twins yelled.  
I grinned because everyone else looked relieved.  
"I reckon you're wrong!" piped up a shrill voice: Angela. Great, just great.  
"Wanna bet on that?"  
"I'd bet you a galleon, but I reckon you haven't gotten one to your name!"  
I shoved my hand into my pocket and held up a galleon: my only one. "Question is, did daddy remember to give you yours!" I shouted.  
Her hand flashed with a gold galleon now. "I bet you one galleon you're wrong about there being a sorting hat!"  
I grinned. "You're on," I said.  
Suddenly, though, people screamed. About twenty ghosts appeared in the room, seeming to be arguing over something-someone named Peeves or something like that. Definitely trying to scare us out of our wits, I confirmed to myself.  
"What are you all doing here?" a ghost in ruffles asked.  
"I reckon their new students Sir Nicholas!" said another ghost.  
"Why, Friar, you're probably right! Hope to see you all in Gryffindor! I'm the house ghost!" Sir Nicholas said.  
"Move along now," a stern voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."  
Professor McGonagall then added to us "Now, form a line and follow me."  
They went through the double doors, and I reckoned they still looked terrified. They probably didn't believe me.  
Sam's eyes widened. The room was lit by thousands of floating candles. They illuminated brightly four tables, which the other students were sitting at. There was also a table up front with the teachers. Each table had golden plates and goblets. McGonagall led us to the front, so that we stood between the student and the teachers; we faced the students.  
I glanced at the ceiling. There was no ceiling at all! I wondered what they did when it rained, but Timothy's voice echoed still in my mind. "They have a Great Hall, and the ceiling Sam-look at this picture! The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky! Isn't that amazing?"  
It most certainly was. A four-legged stool was placed in front of us. On top of the stool, she placed a very old wizard's hat, and I knew I was right. "Cough up Angela," I muttered, holding out my hand. She angrily slammed the galleon into my hand. I slipped it into my pocket.  
"You'll pay for this, Warren," she hissed.  
For a moment, the hat did nothing, but then it twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth. The hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty _

_But don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (Though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
_  
The whole hall burst into applause, but I was the only one calm enough to clap myself. After all, his Sorting Hat had made me one galleon richer! I grinned. I wondered what house I'd be in. Definitely not Ravenclaw: Timothy was smarter than I. If I got Slytherin, I think I'd about wreak as much chaos as possible. Slytherin sounded like an unworthy lot. I could get into Hufflepuff, but I wasn't patient at all. And Gryffindor: Well, I'm not that brave. I'm scared of an orb in the sky for Merlin's sake! That almost made me laugh, almost.  
"Brown, Crystal!" A blonde girl with a hair in a bob put on the hat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after a moment. She took off the hat and went to the Gryffindor table, where many were clapping.  
"Dashvon, Dorothy!" A girl with brown hair in pigtails nervously sat down.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted again.  
"Fleming, Nicholas!" A boy with brown hair and green eyes grinned as he sat down.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Harr, Jasmine!" A girl with black hair in a pony tail began to walk to the sorting hat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!  
"Jordan, Lee!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Keefe, John!" A boy with black hair and green eyes swallowed nervously before sitting down.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Kendal, Alex!" A boy with black hair and wide, intelligent eyes sat on the stool.  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Miller, Rick!" A nervous boy sat down quickly.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Mills, Angela!" With one last smirk at me, Angela got sorted. I grinned as the whispering students noticed she was wet from her trip in the lake.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
What a surprise!  
"Nova, Mary!" A girl with brown hair tied into a braid began her walk to the hat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Robertson, Jacob." He was wet as well, and the students were curious as to what happened.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Salena, Bethany!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Takitch, Max!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Warren, Sam!"  
I gulped, but faked bravado and walked quickly to the stool. I sat down, and the hat was placed over my head. It fell past my eyes.  
"Hmm," said a voice in my ear. "Very difficult. You've an okay mind-"  
"Not at all like Timothy's."  
"A lot of loyalty but you're ambitious too. You want to prove yourself..."  
"Who doesn't?" I thought angrily. "Just put me in a house!"  
"Not enough patience for Hufflepuff," the hat continued. "Best be GRYFFINDOR!"  
I took off the hat and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table.  
"Weasley, Fred!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled at once.  
"Ha!" Fred Weasley said, and jumped in the air, waving a fist. Everyone laughed and he ran to the Gryffindor table, grinning madly.  
"Weasley, George!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" was said at once.  
"Ha!" George imitated, and not to be outdone, he bowed deeply and then took off the hat. He also raised his fists in the air before running to sit next to Lee and Fred.  
I grinned. I was really in now. Gryffindor. I was a brave idiot, just like Timothy'd said before.  
Perfect.

Notes:  
That was really boring to write! I hope it wasn't too boring to read!

There was no way I was going to make a new sorting hat song! I can't rhyme, and if I had been forced to, you may have seen this update in a couple centuries or so.

I am not that excited to be writing Sam's first or second, or third, or fourth year. The fifth year I can't wait! Lupin is a character I always have a lot of fun writing and I might have some plans for Sirius Black. The sixth, well, I've got at least two OC's coming with Elva for the Triwizard tournament. I will use Tony, but he'll come later. Her seventh year, well, that might just be my favorite. I have plans, and Dolores Jane Umbridge might need to watch her step... But that all comes later! And I'm stuck writing her first year! I'll try not to go too fast unless you want me to. I am so excited for the far future, but the present it is a little difficult to add interesting things, hence the boat scene. *grins evilly*

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I might write more than I thought this week because this is a great Bio procrastinator! :) I 3 Fanfiction!!! Besides, I can always study in my study hall, or when I have nothing to do in English class (I finished the book we're reading on Thanksgiving). Plus, we'll be reviewing in Bio the next couple of days, so anyways...

Let me know if I screwed something up! Ideas are welcome! The DADA teacher will be in the next chapter, which will be Sam's first night. It might be a short one because it will have Dumbledore's speech, the feast, and meeting some Gryffindors.

'Ears to the snow staying all through Christmas!!! And to snow days and/or two hour delays from school! :D

Thanks to Sam for the names again! You are my hero!!!

Oh, and I want to ask if there are any Snape fans. I personally hate him a LOT. (yes, I read the 7th) I have my reasons that if you're curious, I'll let you know, but I'm asking so that if there is a Snape fan, I will do my best not to be absolutely mean about him.


	5. Morning Classes

To Sam: Ah! I can't believe I screwed up! (Actually I can but-) *smacks forehead* Of course McGonagall would have noticed the soaking wet students! How could I have missed that?!?!? Ah well. Hmm...maybe she just thought they accidentally fell in or something. I dunno. Sorry about that.  
I know what you mean about Timothy! I HATE killing off my characters! It makes me feel like JK Rowling! I hate how she killed...*stops at realizing a possible HP spoiler to anyone who reads* Well, everybody. I hate how she killed....people. *is going to shut up about this topic now*

I am a horrible rhymer! But-hey! I rhymed today! What was it I said? I am going to put this on that so that it will be flat? Something like that. Hehe! I was a poet and I didn't even know it!!! :) My mortal enemy, Jmarcinikglsd, is a GREAT rhymer!!! She writes poems for Twilight, and she wrote one for the Mortal Instruments. I told her one day I'll have to steal her awesome powers of rhyming! Oh, about Twilight. Ever read it? I haven't, but my sister makes me watch the movies with her. I still hold a grudge against for taking HP6. But all my friends love Twilight.

Harry, Ron and Hermione won't come until Sam's third year. They are 2 years younger than Fred, George, Lee, and Sam. I'll try not to rush through the years, no matter how excited for years 5-7!!!

Maybe Florida? I heard that it rains a lot and it would explain the lack of snow. I could never live there. I've never been there, but I 3 SNOW!!!  
About Snape...Ummm....I WAS sorry for him, but then I didn't really like him after I reread all the horrible stuff he said/did. I'll try not to be too anti-Snape, but there are things that have to happen.  
1.) Snape hates Gryffindors. Sam is a Gryffindor.  
2.) Snape hates werewolves. Sam is a werewolf.  
I really don't think they'll get along, and they'll probably hate each other, but I'll not make it a particularly big deal.

To the story...*gulps*  
I sat on the edge of my bed. Everyone else was asleep already, but I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't remember feeling more stuffed in my life. At the end of the night, I had come to a conclusion about Dumbledore: He's mad. Brilliant, but mad.

I was wearing my favorite pajamas. They were a faded pale purple color and had many stars varying in different sizes. The colors of the stars were dark purple, light purple (though darker than the pajamas), and white. There were also tiny crescent moons in either pale yellow or white. It consisted of a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt with buttons. They were the only clothes that actually fit me right, though they weren't of course originally mine. Well, they were a bit baggy, but not majorly. I usually didn't wear the top: I usually wore a T-shirt instead because I didn't like the uncomfortable buttons.

I thought back to the day. Professor McGonagall seemed stern, but now that I thought about it, though she had given me a stern look about the soaked clothes, she had not given me a lecture, and she seemed the lecture-type of a professor. But I wasn't complaining! I hated being lectured. Yes, I knew I shouldn't have done that. Yes, I know I have a temper. Yes, I know I need to control it. My thoughts continued on until I got to a more bitter thought that surprised me: Yes, I know I'm a filthy half-breed and that you don't really care what happens to me. Thoughts like that usually didn't surprise me, but as I looked around the room, I felt ashamed for thinking it. If Timothy had thought this, I would have tackled him to the ground and not let him until he took it back. I realized that I had been a hypocrite and maybe I had not understood Timothy as much as I had hoped I had. The thought made me sad.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and my brain suddenly caught up with me, telling me that I had been tired all along but had not registered it. I lied down and fell asleep, covering myself with my favorite blanket that smelt like chocolate and paper. My teddy bear was hugged under one of my arms and I slept without dreams.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was awake before me, but since it took me about a minute to get dressed in the morning, I wasn't late at all. I quickly changed into the Hogwarts uniform (Finally something that fit!) and realized I had absolutely no idea how to tie a tie.

I grabbed my things and went downstairs into the common room, only to find that they must already be at breakfast. "Crap," I muttered before dashing out, holding the tie in my hand as it flapped in the air as I dashed out. Somewhere in the hallways, I crashed into someone turning a corner.  
It was a Hufflepuff. I remembered the sorting and guessed his name was Nicholas. "Oh! Sorry!" I said as I picked myself off the ground and helped him up.

I was still stammering apologies when he saved me of my embarrassment and finally told me it was fine. "Nicholas, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Sam, I think? I remember the soaked clothes."

I laughed nervously, but then blushed as I said "Er...do you happen to know how to tie a tie?" I asked sheepishly, holding out my tie.

"Er..sure." He wrapped the tie around my neck and tied it carefully, flushing with embarrassment. I paid close attention, so as I would never have to so stupidly ask anyone ever again.

"Thanks!" I said brightly, trying to cover up my own embarrassment.

"Er...sure thing. Do-do you know how to get to the Great Hall? I forget, and I think a ghost told me the wrong way and I don't know where I'm going."

"Of course," I said, glad to help. "Just follow me."

He looked relieved, and followed me. Realizing that the silence was awkward as we walked, I asked. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, it's brilliant. Hey, how did you know about the Sorting Hat?"

"I'd forgotten about that," I admitted. "I had a friend that told me about it. He was a real reader, knew just about everything about Hogwarts."

"Had?"

"He's dead," I said carefully.

"I'm sorry."

I almost scoffed, but my eyes met his and it seemed he meant it. He noticed my surprised expression. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, quickly looking away, and quickening my pace slightly.

He sped up to catch up with her.

"How?" he asked.

I was getting frustrated. "None of your business," I growled, but then stopped as he stopped. "Look, I'm sorry. Can-can we talk about something  
else? I didn't mean to snap..."

He shrugged, and we continued walking. "I didn't have enough patience for Hufflepuff," I said, attempting a grin.

"I can see that," he said, though I noticed a tiny smile on his lips.

"Race you to the Great Hall," I said, raising my eyebrows with a grin.

"I don't know where the Great Hall is!" he objected. "I wouldn't be able to pass you and know where I'm going!"

"Exactly," I said with a sly smile, and took off. He chased after me, and was soon running beside me.

I quickly ran out of breath, and sat down on the floor for a moment. We hadn't been running that long.

"You alright?" he asked, not at all out of breath.

"Fine," I panted. I always used to race Timothy. He was faster than me-but ran out of breath real quickly, because of his condition. I felt feeble next to a real human, and was glad we always had real short races so that re could beat me. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it.

"Don't get enough excericize," I said with a weak smile.

He grinned. "Could've fooled me. You're as thin as a pole!"

I rolled my eyes at him and we continued to the Great Hall. "I hope we're not late," Nicholas said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll either make it or we won't. No sense worrying."

"Tell that to my common sense."

"Don't worry, Nicholas's common sense," I said grinning.

It was his turn to roll his eyes and we finally made it to the Great Hall. "Reckon you can find your way to the Hufflepuff table?" I asked jokingly.

"Reckon you know how to tie your shoes?" he asked, staring at my feet. I let my eyes glace down, but not my head, and saw to my surprise, that  
they actually were untied.

I stuck my tongue out at him and muttered "Tenilaci (Ten-nee-lass-ee)", pointing my wand at my shoes, which instantly became tied.

"What took you?" Fred asked, thumping me on the back. "Breakfast is almost over!"

My stomach flopped at the sight of food. I was still full from last night, but I grabbed a bit of toast. "Slept late," I said.

"Stayed up all night?" George asked.

"Longer than the other girls," I said.

Then a girl from Sam's dormitory-Jasmine Harr-asked if I had my schedule, and I said I did, and asked why.

"Well, we all have the same schedule-Gryffindor first years-and I forgot mine and I wanted to know what we have."

I pulled the schedule out of my backpack that I had brought. "Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Charms with the Slytherins. Herbology is next with the Hufflepuffs again, and then History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. After that, we have lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, and then double Potions with Slytherins. Finally, we have Astronomy with the Ravenclaws."

"I've never been good with astronomy, you?"

I almost laughed. "I'm pretty good at recognizing the moon phases," I said more to amuse myself than anything.

* * *

We were on our way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Fred, George, and Lee were in a group walking together, probably discussing some prank or another. Eventually, Nicholas came up beside me. "Hi!" he said.

"Hello," I said back. "Find your table?"

"Ah, leave me alone," he said good-naturedly.

I chuckled softly.

"You never told me how the water incident took place."

I laughed. "Some kid-Slytherin now of course-insulted the Weasleys. I pushed him off the boat and the other girls in the boat pushed me and so I got even more mad and tipped the boat over so they fell in too. ...I have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" he asked.

I sighed, "Okay, fine. I have a HORRID temper."

"So if I were to call you a temperamental stupid Gryffindor?" he asked slyly.

I laughed. "I probably wouldn't care."

He raised his eyebrows. "So then if I were to say the Weasleys are a bunch of dunderheads who need to get a life..."

My eyes narrowed, but I remembered he was joking, and relaxed. "I'd probably slug you," I replied.

"So you don't really care what I'd say about you?" he asked confused.

"Not really. I have...a tendency to...defend people I know."

He whistled. "Wow, loyal as a Hufflepuff, what was up with that sorting hat?"

I laughed. "It knew I was too bravely stupid to be a Hufflepuff. There was this one time-I was, like, three or four at the time, and I slugged a ten-  
year-old for insulting my mate."

He laughed at me, not quite believing me.

"It's true!" I insisted. "Would I admit I'd done something so stupid and rash if it was false?"

"I suppose you're right," he said. "But I have a feeling you neglected to tell who won."

"I'd have thought it obvious," I said. "Tell your younger sibling: never punch a ten year old, especially if he's with his group of friends. I was near  
beat to a pulp."

"Did the kids get in trouble, and I don't have a younger sibling."

"No," I replied. "I did."

"But their older."

"I threw the first punch."

"They goaded you."

"Yeah, try that one with an adult."

He sighed, and rolled his eyes. We were finally in Transfiguration. I sat near the back, and Nicholas sat beside me, which surprised me. I had always  
sat at the back of the room, with no one even in the same row.

"What?" he asked at my surprised expression.

He didn't know what I was; that was why he sat next to me. If he knew, he'd be running as far as his legs would take him.

I opened my mouth to say "Nothing," but then McGonagall came in.

Well, she transformed from a cat into a human. My mouth stayed open. "You're an animagus!" I spluttered out.

"Very good Miss...?"

"Warren, Sam Warren ma'am," I said, heat rising to my face as the class turned to stare at me.

"Miss Warren, care to tell the class what an animagus is?"

I didn't really care to, but I did anyway. "A witch or wizard that can transform into an animal at will," I said, remembering Timothy's words. "Each  
person has their own animal that is special to them. For example, one who is loyal, might be a dog. A tattle-tale, could be a rat. A smart one could be an owl, and so on. It is different than simply transforming yourself with a transfiguration spell, because you can keep your mind and can transform back without the reliance of another. It is also different than a werewolf, because a werewolf is forced to change, and cannot keep their own mind. It is very difficult to become an animagi, therefore, the Ministry of Magic keeps a close watch of the animagi population and has a register of everyone who is an animagi."

"Very good Miss Warren. Five points to Gryffindor."

I felt like a know-it-all, but always flunking the muggle stuff at my school, I felt slightly cheered. Timothy and I had studied magic, and I had too for that matter. I had read every last book at my town's library on all types of magic, and that was when I had moved on to muggle classics.  
Through the rest of the lesson, I paid attention, but near the end, I grew bored and tried sketching McGonagall. By the very end, we tried to change matchsticks into needles, and mine had a slight silver point at the top, which had earned me a rare smile from McGonagall and five more points. This rare smile was what I drew, and I thought it turned out rather well.

At the end, I said good-bye to Nicholas-who had done even better in transfiguration than me-and had to go to Charms with a heavy heart. It was with Slytherins, and Charms was easily my least knowledgeable subject compared to Transfiguration. The library always had a surplus of knowledge for Transfiguration, but little on Charms.

There was no time to talk before Professor Flitwick entered the room, asking for quiet. I blew a soft sigh of relief. I was not exactly looking forward to Charms with Slytherins.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, and I wondered why they just didn't get him a smaller desk.

I sat in the back of the room beside Jasmine Harr. I never found Charms particularly interesting, and my attention flickered as Professor talked in his squeaky voice.

The class passed slowly, but finally, Charms was over. I left quickly, as to avoid the Slytherins. As I heard Angela's shrill voice call something, but I was unsure what, I quickened my pace as to avoid listening.

Relieved to get away from the Slytherins, I made it outside, Herbology. I was good at navigating through Hogwarts, and had not passed many obstacles in getting to my classes.

However, I was not surprised when Nicholas and another Hufflepuff, Gerald I think his name was, came in five minutes late. The Professor, Sprout, spared them however, and continued speaking of Herbology. Nicholas took a seat beside me and Gerald by Crystal Brown.  
I found it more and more curious that Nicholas continued to sit beside me, but I dismissed it because he would not know of my being a werewolf, and would probably run to his mother if he knew. Regardless, I decided not to mock him for being late.

So far, my classes were getting worse and worse. I loved Transfiguration, Charms was alright, but Herbology was right dull. Nicholas seemed interested in what Professor Sprout was saying about Herbology, but I wondered how. Plants were definitely not my expertise and I had barely looked at that section in the library. I sketched Sprout scarcely paying attention to what she said.

Then we were supposed to read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I did not know how it pertained to Herbology, but I opened the book and read it. It was more interesting than plants, but I found the section "What is a Beast?" right foul. "Werewolves, meanwhile, have been shunted between the Beast and Being divisions for many years; at the time of writing there is an office for Werewolf Support Services at the Being Division  
whereas the Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit fall under the Beast Division." I threw the book to the floor in disgust.

The class was startled by the thunk of the book and turned to stare at me. I slowly picked up the book again, not looking at anyone.

"What did the book do to you?" Nicholas asked in a whisper with a grin.

"It was dead boring," I lied.

He shrugged and went back to reading.

My heart beat pounded in my ears. The blood seemed to be rushing to my head, and I was getting a head ache. I remembered the day I realized how horrible and prejudiced people could really be. It was the day, Timothy, my best mate, had been murdered. I felt sick as I was pulled into the memory of that day.

* * *

"Mum! I'm going to go visit Timothy! He should be back at the Orphanage already!" I called.

"Okay Sam, be careful."

"I will! Can I bring him the cookies we made last night?"

"Didn't you make them for him anyway?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go and bring them."

I picked up the box of cookies and tucked it under my arm.

"Bye then!" I called one last time, and shut the door behind me.

I took off as fast as I could to the Orphanage. I never liked the look of the place. Panting heavily, I opened the door and found Timothy's room.

"Timothy! Are you all right? I-!" I gasped. He was not there. He was ALWAYS there. The box of cookies clattered to the floor.

"If ever I'm not there, come to the woods. Follow the path until you find the first pine tree, then keep walking right off the path until you find a house. I'll be there."

I gulped, and I was suddenly not out of breath any more. I snatched a cell phone I saw on a counter and raced off. I dialed my mum's phone.

"Hello?"

"Mum! It's me-Sam. Listen, Timothy's not at the Orphanage. There's one place I still have to check but he might be hurt bad. There's a path into the  
woods and you turn right when you see a pine tree and keep going until you reach a house."

"Sam, wait for me. I'll-"

"There isn't time!" I yelled. "Meet me there." I clicked the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. My mum had insisted I start to grow my hair out,  
unless I permanently wanted to look like a boy, and I had abided but now, it was starting to get in the way as I ran. I vowed that it was getting  
chopped off again as soon as this mess was over.

I finally found the house, barely able to breath. My breathing came in short gasps, and my face was sweaty, making my bangs stick to my forehead  
and annoying me further.

The door was ajar when I got there, and I raced in.

Timothy was in the middle of the floor. He wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed. My breath caught in my throat as I raced towards him. He was  
lying on his stomach, so I rolled him over onto his back. He wasn't breathing, and he had no pulse.

"No!" I sobbed. He had promised he'd be fine, that the wolf wouldn't kill him. He had promised!

But I began to notice something. The room in which he was in was a mess. Things were broken everywhere, and blood was shed all over the floor,  
but it was scattered. Now, he was in the middle of the floor and there was a large pool of blood.

I studied him closely, though I felt sick and tears fell down my face. I had to know though. I had to know why he was dead.

He was wearing his clothes, and he was bandaged up.

The wolf would have torn away the clothes, so Timothy would have put them under a loose floorboard or something so that they wouldn't get ruined in the transformation. He would also have bandages with him so that he would not bleed to death before making his way to the Orphanage.

He had been alive, and his clothing was torn where the cuts were.

Someone had used magic on him. Someone had killed him with a cutting spell.

"HE WAS JUST A KID!" I screamed. Heavier sobs shook my body, My mother came in a minute later.

"Mum!" I sobbed. "He's dead! Timothy's dead! Look! Someone's killed him! You can see-!" And I explained through sobs what had happened. "We  
have to find who did it," I said, still sobbing. "We have to find who murdered him."

"Sam, don't you see?" my mother asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "No one's going to do anything. He was a-"

"He was a smart, kind, funny kid. He was my friend! It doesn't matter WHAT he was! He was still a human!"

"San, they're not going to see it that way..."

I didn't want to listen. I didn't listen for days. We got him buried in a cemetery, and I went there every day. I refused to believe that a murderer could just get away for killing my friend...

* * *

"Sam, are you alright?"

I blinked. It was Nicholas. He was peering at me curiously.

"Why aren't you reading? You don't look so good."

I was shaking, and I felt really sick.

"I'm going to the hospital wing," I told Professor Sprout quickly. I stood up and dashed out of the greenhouse and ended up puking near the Forbidden Forest. I realized I was crying and I wiped my face.

"Hey, yeh al'ight?" I turned. It was Rubeus Hagrid.

"I'm okay sir," I said.

"Yeh sure? Yeh look a little pale. Wha's yer name?"

"Sam Warren sir. Rubeus Hagrid?" I asked.

"Yep, gamekeep o' Hogwarts. Would yeh like a cup o' tea before yeh head back to class? Looks like you could need it."

I said that I'd like that very much.

He took me to his hut, and it was the nicest little house I'd ever seen. "You've a great house," I said as I followed him in, but I jumped when a large dog almost knocked me over.

"Whoa, hey there boy," I said, calming down. "What's his name sir?"

"Call me Hagrid. Everyone does. Fang's his name."

"He's awfully big. Good too," I said, scratching him behind the ears.

"He's definitely big, he is. How 'bout that cup o' tea?"

He made two cups of tea and laughed when I put five spoons of sugar in it.

"Seems ter me you take tea with yer sugar."

My face turned red. "I like sugar," I said. "And chocolate."

"'Ent nothin' wrong with that. Knew a kid once long time ago, always with his other friends, always had extra sugar in most everything."

I grinned. "Sounds like a right good kid," I said. "But I should probably be going. I don't want to make Professor Sprout mad."

"You've a point," he said. "I'm glad yer okay Sam. Stop by fer a cup o' tea again sometime when yer not supposed ter be in class."

"I certainly will Hagrid. Thank you for the tea. Good-bye Hagrid. Good-bye Fang."

Fang barked at me and I left for Herbology. I made it, but five minutes later, the class ended.

"How was the Hospital Wing?" Nicholas asked me.

"I didn't go. I got sick and met Hagrid, the gamekeeper, you remember? He offered me a cup of tea. He has a huge dog Nicholas, and his name's Fang."

"Wish I'd have been there."

"You'd have liked him. I don't know anyone who could not like him."

"You'd be surprised. He's half-giant, isn't he? He seems that. I can see someone holding that against him. In fact-"

"There is nothing wrong with being half-giant if he is," I said defensively.

"I didn't say there was. I just think people just don't always see things the same as you and I."

"You and I?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I think Hagrid seems to be a nice person the way you say it. Maybe I could meet him some time."

"Yeah, maybe," I said. "What do you have next?"

"Charms," he said. "You?"

"History of Magic," I said grimacing.

"Oo..." he said. "I had that last. The teacher is a ghost you know."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Professor Binns. He is SO dull. I fell asleep and so did the rest of the class. I don't think he even noticed. We could have a food fight and he  
would probably just keep droning on..."

I laughed, not realizing how serious he really was.

"Well, bye then," I said.

"Yeah, have fun."

I rolled my eyes and headed to History of Magic.

Nicholas was right. Professor Binns was a ghost. He was very boring, and all we did was scribble down names and dates. I dozed off a couple of  
times, but never downright fell asleep. I vowed to find sugar to bring next time to class.

I was incredibly grateful when it was time for lunch.

* * *

Notes:  
Well, I managed to explain McGonagall not noticing the soaked students...sorta. Near the beginning saying she gave Sam a stern look, but had not lectured her.

Snape will come in the next chapter. I promise I'll not be too anti-Snape...

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It was less boring to write than the last chapter but if I start to get boring for a long period of time, let me know.

Uh...my mind works in strange ways. Depending on how I'm feeling at the moment, Sam's personality will reflect. If I'm mad about something, she'll tend to get into more fights. If I'm bored, she'll be bored. This is all a part of me writing a story for the first time in first person. I might even write "Sam" instead of "I." This also pertains to my other characters. I might, by mistake, call Nicholas Timothy or Timothy Nicholas. I don't usually have this many OC's, so sorry if I screw that up.

I hope Timothy's death didn't seem to come out of nowhere and then disappear into nothing. I knew I had to put that in there somewhere. If you're wondering: No, they don't know who killed him. They probably won't find out, but I haven't decided yet. It IS far in the past. I just like putting some flashbacks in here, and I'm not used to Timothy and Sam being apart, especially as kids. (I make a lot of stories and almost always use Timothy and Sam. One I have Sam being the werewolf and it is sort of a Tonks/Lupin think only the girl is Lupin and Timothy is Tonks, but its not HP, but just a werewolf love story so anyway...) Let me know if I screw anything else up, and I will attempt to fix it. Thank you!

I don't know if I got Hagrid's character good. I'm not good at portraying Hagrid, but I felt I had to include him. He may not be a main character in this, but I'm not quite sure yet. I didn't even know he was going to pop up until boom!-There he was. Hagrid's one of my favorite characters, but like I said, I've no clue whether or not I got his character right enough. Let me know what you think!

As usual, please R&R! Let me know what's wrong, or what you thought was good. My Biology Test is tomorrow and I should have studied tonight but I think a good cup of hot chocolate in the morning will get me up and I'll study nice and early. Wish me luck!


	6. Afternoon Classes

To Sam: I think I've fixed everything, except the drying part. I'm so proud! I figured out how to fix parts of the story. (I wasn't sure how before.)

And Snape? Yeah...I think he hates werewolves BECAUSE of almost getting killed by Lupin. He won't be a major character though.

I love Hagrid! He is one of the greatest! I was so scared when he almost got killed by the acromantulas. I thought he was gone! :'(

Thank you so much for continuing to review! Nobody else leaves me any reviews. *sad face*

Not Florida? Hmm...No one can jump the border? One of those states that you can be in three or four at once? I was never good at States. I still don't know them all. *laughs nervously* No telling my US History teacher!!!

I got a C on the Chapter 5 Bio Test!!! Which is good considering I failed Chapter 3. I am only 2% away from a C for my total grade! Yay!

Why does my computer keep saying "yay" is not a word? It is too!

Sorry about any mistakes. Please continue to correct me! (Though I shall still use the word Yay! My computer is bonkers to think that it is not a word,)

To Everyone else: Please review as well! *gives you a stern McGonagall look* Please? *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

After lunch, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. I sat with Nicholas again.

The Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts was Professor Salone. He was a younger man, with black hair cropped close to his skull and pale eyes. He was...okay, I suppose. But, well, he wasn't one to tolerate foolishness. The second he met Fred and George, one could tell that they had formed a hatred for each other, and I rather thought that it would be Fred and George who would be the winners.

Folks said that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job was cursed-no professor had lasted more than a year for quite a long time. We did mainly theory to start, but he told us that we'd move on to actual magic, if he thought us "mature" enough. I could not help but notice that he had glanced in Fred and George's direction, who were, at that time, whispering animatedly to Lee Jordan.. He seemed to be the sort who would be teaching more curses and counter-curses and things like that.

I was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was, in fact, one of my best subjects, along with Transfiguration and Potions. I was always fascinated with the Defenses. My mum had once been part of an army fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, I thought to myself. Mum had not feared the name.

I don't remember anything at all about Voldemort-he was gone the Halloween after I turned 3. My first memory, in fact, was of a month later. It was when Timothy and I had first met. That is the farthest back I can remember clearly, so I do not remember my mum working for the army.

I smiled as I remembered the day I met Timothy.

* * *

"Watcha readin'?" I asked a small boy. He was pale, and sitting on a bench, alone, in November. I knew he was a werewolf, but I had never met one, that I remembered, and was curious. I was not sure what to believe about them, but I had only heard vicious stories from the other children. For some reason, I believed them to be untrue. I think it was my mother who convinced me, now that I thought about it. I had told her about the werewolf boy and she had said that the kids were lying, and that he was probably a nice boy.

He glanced up, his eyes glazed over. My eyes did that after I had been reading too. It was like you were still half-way into bookworld. He blinked. "Magic Treehouse," he said. I noticed his voice was rather hoarse.

"Oh really?" I asked excitedly. "I read those! What number are you on?"

"Five."

"I'm on four. I'm at the part where they read that the gold is hidden beneath the whale's eye. In the picture, the island looked like a whale. Is that what it means? That the treasure is hidden beneath the eye of the whale island?"

He shrugged. "You'll have to find out."

"I expect I'll find out when I get home then."

"Yeah, sure."  
"What are you doing reading at the park? Mummy says that you read at home and you play at the park."

"I like reading at the park."

"Me too. But mummy says that I have to read at home. Does your mummy let you read at the park?"

"My mother's dead, since I was born."

"Sorry," I said quietly.

He shrugged. "Never knew her. Dad neither."

"What'd you say your name was?" I said in a quiet voice as there was an awkward pause.

"I didn't. My name is Timothy, Timothy Wesley."

I stuck out my hand. "Sam Warren. Great to meet you Timothy." He hesitantly shook my hand. I sat down by him on the bench.

He opened his book and I peered at it for a few pages, then he shut it.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I said.

"Exactly. You have to finish four still, don't you?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Well..."

He shook his head. "What are you doing over here talking to me anyway?"

I shrugged. "Haven't talked to you before. You seemed nice. And," I added. "You have great taste in books. No kid my age knows how to read."

"You know what I am," he said. It was not a question, but it was said rather bitterly.

"Mm hm. But like I said-I haven't talked to you before, you seemed nice, and you have great taste in books!"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To know you. To maybe become friends. To steal your books..."

"No one wants to be friends with a werewolf."

"Well I'd like to meet this no one. Seems like a right good fellow."

He was confused for a moment, but he got it faster than any other kid did. He laughed. Soon, I was laughing, and then we were both laughing hysterically clutching our sides at a joke that was not even particularly good.

We finally stopped laughing. "That was not even a particularly funny joke," he said with a wide grin on his face.

I let out a short laugh. "I know," I said. Another giggle escaped me. I held my breath and counted to ten. Then laughed again.

Finally I managed to stop giggling. "Would you like o come over my house? It's almost lunch time, and we're making pizza!"

His face fell. "No, I shouldn't really."

"Come on! My mum won't mind!"

"What about your dad?"

"Never knew him. Please? Come over! If she likes you half as much as I already do, you'll be fine!"

He paused, but hesitantly said "Alright, I guess so..."

I squealed. "Yay! Follow me!"

* * *

"Uh, Sam? Are you okay?" Nicholas asked.

I was giggling. I could not stop. I was laughing so hard that I fell out of my chair. Professor Salone didn't look too happy with me, but I could not stop giggling.

He said something about a giggling curse. Like I said, obsessed with curses!

Everything seemed funny: the scowl on Salone's face, the confused look on Nicholas's face, the bemused expressions of Fred, George, and Lee. I could not stop laughing.

Finally, I ended up being able to stop giggling, and then the bell rang shortly after a lecture from Salone.

"What was that all about?" Lee, Fred, George, and Nicholas all asked at the same time. I almost started giggling again.

I looked at the four of them, and for a second, I actually wanted to tell them, I really did. "I guess I had too much chocolate at lunch," I said. True, I had had a lot of chocolate at lunch, but chocolate did not have the power to make me giddy.

"Well, Salone hates you now too!" Fred exclaimed.

"And that's good?" Nicholas asked, eyebrows raised.

Lee gave him a look that said "Duh!"

"She can help us plot our revenge!" George said.

I rolled my eyes. "Count me out," I said.

Fred looked at me in mock-horror. "But he just gave you detention for laughing!"

"He gave us homework!" Lee added.

"He gave us detention!" George repeated.

I let out a short laugh. "I'll just get in the way. I swear I won't say anything about you planning it though. Say anything else and I might just change my mind!"

"I didn't get detention," Lee reminded us.

"When did he say I have detention?" I asked Nicholas. "I wasn't paying attention much. I was too busy trying not to laugh." I grinned.

"Tonight, with Fred and George."

"Oh, yay. I'm sure they've got something planned. I threw them a sideways glance. All three smiled in fake innocence. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah no!" Lee Jordan said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have double potions next! With the Slytherins!"

"What's wrong with potions?" I asked.

Nicholas said he had to go. I waved, then waited for someone to answer.

"The slimiest git teaches potions!" Lee said.

"He favors all of the Slytherins!"

"And hates us Gryffindors!"

"How'd you come by that?" I asked.

"Same way we knew that every DADA teacher only lasts a year. We just do." I rolled my eyes. They had told me at lunch.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," I said.

All three gave me a look that said "Uh-huh. You just wait and see." I rolled my eyes again.

We took our seats, and Snape took roll call. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he said my name and looked at me. He sneered.

He knows, was my first thought. My second? Oh crap. Fred, Lee and George were right.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't really expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death-if your aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Yes, I loved potions, but already he seemed to be sucking out the feeling I had when making them. I had made only one, when I had found an abandoned house with an old cauldron and old ingredients. I had made a simple, and light sleeping potion. It did not force sleep upon the drinker, but acted as a sleep aide. I had tested it one night, found it worked quite well, and then given it to mum so she could sleep better at night. Potions kept my mind off of everything else.

"Warren! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The sudden question startled me for a moment, but I repeated it in my head. "Draught of Living Death," I answered. I was filled with satisfaction that he didn't sneer at me, but he glared, and I stared back.

But not even Snape had the power to take away the thrill of potion-making. He put us in pairs. I worked with Lee, who was not the greatest at potions. "No you idiot!" I said once. "You have to take the cauldron off the fire first! Don't put in the porcupine quills yet!"

He stuck out his tongue but put the porcupine quills in after I took it off the fire. Then, he mouthed to Fred and George "I got the smart one!"

I rolled my eyes so that they all could see.

After we made the potions, we spent the next part listening to him tell us all the mistakes the class did, and what had happened as a result. I wondered if he could suck the thrill out of potions.

Astronomy was next and I was pretty bored. We had it with the Ravenclaws. Professor Tofty was the professor. He was nice enough, but he just a normal professor. Not too great, not too bad.

We would have it after dinner when we had to do star-gazing and stuff like that, but we would mostly be looking at constellations through the books. I had never been quite good at that. The only constellation I could spot was Orion, because of the three stars in almost a perfect row. They formed his belt. Personally, I thought the constellations looked nothing like bears or dogs or hunters.

After dinner, I longed to go to bed, but I reluctantly went to detention. He had assigned us to Filch, and he was an old git. I was tired, but secretly exhilarated, wondering what Fred and George had planned.

* * *

Notes:

Detention should be a good chapter!!! :D

I'll try not to rush, but now I know the answer to the mystery of the blanket and stuff so I am SO ready to get further in the years. If you guys have any suggestions of events that could happen in her first year, please tell me! I am at a loss for years 1-4!!! *really wants to get to 5* Please don't be mad if I don't use the idea. And please don't be mad if it doesn't turn out the way you'd hoped. But mainly, PLEASE give me ideas!!!

Review ASAP and I'll get the next chapter ASAP!

Thank you, Shingie, for reviewing Chapter 1, even if you don't finish the story and see this.

Thank you, xo I love emmet xo, for reviewing chapter 5!

And, as usual, thanks again Sam for reviewing again! :D

Oh, and the flashback might have been random and pointless again, but it shall be extremely useful in the far future and I didn't want to forget her first memory. *zips lips shut and will not say another word*


	7. Detention and Dungbombs

To xo I love emmet xo: Thanks for another review!!!

I was so excited about the chance of Sam being a Quidditch Player! I was all ready to start broomstick practice and have a good display of Quidditch! ...Then I remembered that she can't be a Quidditch player. :'( What would happen if there was a Quidditch game or practice on a full moon? Or shortly after? So I can't have her on the Quidditch team. *is all depressed now* But I will make up for it with a great display of her having Quidditch skills in broomstick practice with Fred and George! As for Angelina...I guess I'll put her in for a year older than them.

To everyone who is a Snape fan: I hope I didn't offend anyone. I tried my very best not to make anything a big deal. I'll try to continue with that to the best of my abilities. However, if there is a particular scene where there absolutely HAS to have a really anti-Snape thing in it, so be it. I don't know if there will be, and if there is, well, it will be in the far future.

To no one in particular, in other words, everyone: I am SO looking forward to the future! Keep me in check and make sure I don't go too fast. The two big flashbacks are already done, so I shouldn't have any more random flashbacks.

To Shingie: Thank you for your review on Chapter 1, if you are still reading! I know I always make my characters act older than they should-but I can't help it. If I ever write another story with a kid in 1st person, I will definitely keep it in mind. Thank you!

* * *

Here comes detention! Just think! Fred and George...First year...Filch... That's my clue! Got a prediction? Then here we go...

A dungbomb? That was my first thought. The best they could do was a dungbomb? And I, had luckily joined them a fraction of a second after they threw it. Lee and George had bolted, but Fred stayed, laughing too hard.

But before I could run with common sense like Lee and George, Filch caught us and hauled us to his office.

He threatened us with detentions to last us all year, and the usual he threatened students with: Torture, disembowelment, hanging by our thumbs in the dungeons...

But Fred was not listening. His eyes were glued to a drawer marked "Confiscated and Highly dangerous." He glanced at me with a very mischievous grin on his face. I gave him a disapproving look, but nodded, a grin going to my face.

I felt for my wand, and sent sparks flying out the door. I was sure George would be there, waiting for us to tell us how stupid we were. I hoped he would know what we needed.

It worked. Another dungbomb was set off in the hall, and Filch hobbled out. The drawer Fred found to be locked. "Alohamora!" I said, and yanked it open.

There was an odd sort of items. But, near the bag, was an old piece of parchment-nothing more. This intrigued me and I could not help but grab only this. I slammed the drawer shut and Fred and I raced out of there.

When we met up with George, we took a look at what I got.

"That's all you nicked!? An old piece of parchment?!" George asked.

I shrugged. "If it was in there, it must be something. Besides, I don't know why, but I just had to pick it up."

"To ruin our thievery?" suggested Fred.

"No, listen! It must be something! It has to be!"

"Yeah, right Warren. What is it going to do?"

I took out my wand. "Reveal your secrets," I said, tapping it.

"Nice work Warren." Nothing had happened.

"Show yourself!" Nothing. "I, Sam Warren, demands that the information being held, be revealed!"

Writing began to appear on the parchment.

Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Sam Warren, and solemnly asks that not ruin Fred and George's pranks in the future.

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Sam Warren can be a know-it-all.

Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that a know-it-all like that has not figured out how to be up to no good.

Mr. Wormtail bids Sam Warren good day, and advises her wash her hair, the slimeball.

"That can't be all it does," I murmured.

Fred and George laughed. "It's not! Didn't you hear 'Mr. Padfoot?' 'that a know-it-all like that has not figured out how to be up to no good.'"

"Yeah! Maybe this bit of rubbish does do something!" They both started laughing again.

I paused. 'Does not screw up their pranks in the future? Sounds like a mischief maker... A password is needed? But what would a mischief maker use as a password? It could be an object to cause mischief-Mr. Moony suggested that I not screw up future pranks... Has not figured out how to be up to no good?

"I'm up to no good!" I said as I tapped the parchement again. Nothing happened.

Solemnly asks...Strange way to phrase something...

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Ink spread across the parchment like a spiderweb.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers

are proud to present

The Marauder's Map

I opened it as Fred and George stopped laughing at me and looked over it. Inside, was a map of Hogwarts. There were dots that showed where everyone was. I found myself, standing with Fred and George. We were by the one-eyed witch passageway.

I saw myself lift up my wand and tap the witch, saying dissendium. I did this, wondering what would happen. The witch's hump opened, and there was a passageway big enough for a person to slip through. I glanced at Fred and George, who had equally identical grins on their faces.

"Ladies first," Fred said with a grin.

I glared at him, but started into the passageway, stuffing the map in my pocket. George came after me, and then Fred. There were a lot of twists and turns, and I heard Fred and George whispering excitedly to themselves.

"I wonder how the map cleared itself of everything," I asked suddenly.

"Another password?" George suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Dunno. I solemnly swear that my mischief has been managed?" Fred suggested.

"No!" George said. "Mischief managed! That sounds better!"

"I'll try it out later," I said. "It's hard to move."

Eventually, face hot and feet cold, the passage began to rise. Then, we made it to a bunch of old stone stairs. There were hundreds of them! I tried to count, but eventually grew bored and stopped.

"How about the password?" Fred asked. We had all forgotten already, too focused on what lie ahead.

I stopped on the stairs and pulled out the map and my wand. "Mischief Managed," I said tapping it.

The map cleared up. I grinned. "Still think I got a bunch of rubbish? I actually didn't ruin your prank!"

"Moony thought you did," Fred reminded her.

"Well I didn't!"

"Wormtail was right about the greasy hair though," George said as he stuck out his tongue.

I ran my hand subconsciously through my hair. I hadn't washed it since yesterday morning. "See what the map says about you," I growled.

They laughed and then we continued. "Wonder where it goes..." I said thoughtfully. "Ouch!" I had hit my head on something.

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Shh!" I said. I listened for sounds above. There was nothing. I pushed my hands up and moved the trapdoor. I stepped out, and Fred and George followed suit.

We were in a room filled with wooden crates and boxes. We could hear voices up now. I opened a crate as Fred put the trapdoor back. It blended so perfectly with the rest of the dusty stone floor. It was hard to believe it was there!

The box was filled with jelly slugs! "Guys! It's candy!" I said.

They came over. "Merlin! I think we're in Honeydukes!" George exclaimed.

I shoved a handful of jelly slugs into my mouth. They were delicious. Fred and George did the same.

"Let's go up. I expect we're in the cellar," I said after I swallowed the last jelly slugs. I was more of a chocolate than a candy girl anyway.

There were a lot of customers upstairs, even though it was getting late. There were shelves upon shelves of candy.

"Come on Warren! Let's explore!"

I grinned, but then looked down at my Hogwarts uniform. "We should take off our robes and tie so that they won't know we're Hogwarts. We're not supposed to be here."

They nodded and we quickly ducked back into the cellar, hiding our uniforms. Then, we went back up and left Honeydukes.

We visited Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks, and Madam Puddifoot's and a whole grand assortment of shops. We could buy nothing, however, on account of we had not brought money. Eventually we made our way to something called the shrieking shack.

So this was where I'd be going to transform? It certainly looked haunted. I had always liked those type of houses. I had never backed on a dare when I was little to go into the so-called haunted buildings. Many a time Timothy had come with me.

"Come on guys," I said. "We should get going. It's getting darker and we don't want to be missed."

They nodded reluctantly in agreement. "We are SO coming back here again," Fred said in awe.

"Duh," George said.

We grabbed our uniforms, and continued back through to get to Hogwarts. This was so bloody excellent.

It was past curfew when we got back, but using the map, we managed to avoid both Filch and Snape. I let Fred and George keep the map. I was sure they would use it more than I. I had only left them making sure that they would always let me use it when I asked, and it was readily agreed. I figured I wouldn't need it that much, if all, anyway. I got a quick shower, and fell straight asleep, dreaming of four faceless pranksters named Moony Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

* * *

Notes:

What do you think? Did you get it? "Nicked it from Filch's Office of course! First year." :D These past 2 chapters have been short in comparison to some of the others, but I'm running out of neat ideas!!! Please continue to read and review! I hope everyone likes the story!

Ideas and citiism needed!!! :D

Next up? Broomstick Practice! Might be a short chapter. I haven't decided yet what all will be in it. *really wishes Sam could be on the Quidditch team* She is going to be real good though! Along with Fred and George! *grins*

Thanks to xo I love emmet xo for reviewing!


	8. Broomsticks and a Midnight Snack

To xo I love emmet xo: Whoa, you reviewed fast. Thank you! I usually don't start another chapter until at least one person reviews!!!

Reverse player? That's a good idea...unless she needed to be on the team when there was a full moon. I think I'll have her practice with Fred and George. Curse Sam's furry little problem!

* * *

To Sam: Hawaii! That's my next guess!!! Am I right? Am I right? *is all excited*

I fall over laughing a lot. Someone will say "Serious" and my brain will tell me "Sirius" and I just can't stop laughing. It makes it difficult for people ton have a serious conversation with me. *is already giggling* Ah well, everyone knows I'm mad anyways.

Harry won't be until the third year. Fred and George are two years ahead of them so I am at a complete loss for year 2 except for Quidditch stuff!!!

Merry NOT Christmas to you too! :D As for the new year...can't wait to put up my new Harry Potter Calendar and make the old one into posters for my room!!! :)

"To each his own!" Hmm, I like that phrase. :)

* * *

So here goes Quidditch Practice...

I read the notice board with a light heart. Quidditch! How I missed it! Timothy and I would soar around for hours, racing. Timothy was even better than me.

Then my hopes crashed to the ground. We would have Broomstick Practice with the Slytherins.

The whole school was abuzz with talk of Quidditch. Everyone was telling stories of how they'd flown forever. I sighed. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to get on a broom. I hadn't done so since mum died, but I had often flown all around the forest when I needed to stop thinking. I wished for that feeling again.

Soon, Thursday came. It was 3:30, and I was bouncing on my heels in excitement. This was when I had my highest moods. The new moon was that night. It was two weeks from the last full moon, and two weeks until the next full moon. Temporarily, I was just a normal kid.

I raced to Broomstick practice, and fell face-forward when I began to run down the slope.

"Nice fall!" Fred and George were already there.

"I could have broken my neck!" I said, but laughed.

"I heard the brooms vibrate if you go too high, and move slightly to the left," George complained.

"Ah come on! It'll be great!" I said, eyes bright, not even put down by the fact that Slytherins were already here.

"Awfully chipper there, aren't you, Warren?" Bethany said.

"Wipe the scowl off your face!" I said. "If your face hasn't already stuck that way!"

She growled at me, but stalked back to her mates, probably already muttering unpleasant things about me.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" It was Madam Hooch, the teacher. She had short gray hair and yellow hawk-like eyes.

I quickly stood by a broom. Fred, George, and Lee were nearby.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" she barked.

I did not see the use of it. Why didn't you just pick up your broom? It honestly took merely seconds. I was interrupted from this thought by a chorus of the word Up!

Fred and George's brooms went up at the same time-on their first try. I blinked.

"Up!" I said, feeling ridiculous, but my broom came up straight away as well. Lee Jordan's took a while before it did. Angela, Jacob, and Bethany all had theirs up at once as well, and were smirking.

I was eager to begin, but she had to teach us how to mount our brooms correctly. I thought I would be clumsy after years of no practice, but it turned out that I could remember exactly what to do. Like all wizards say "It's like riding a broomstick-you never forget how."

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-one!" She blew her whistle and we hovered in the air.

But I couldn't resist. My excitement built up in me as I flew higher and higher. The feeling was exhilarating. I let out a loud whoop before swerving around in complicated patterns, too high to even hear Madam Hooch yelling at me to get down, to hear Fred, George, and Lee laughing hysterically at me.

I rose up and up. The air got colder, and my ears popped. I spun in complicated circles, and dove down, pulling out of the dive just before splashing into the Great Lake. I flew lazily over the surface of the lake, skimming my fingers against the cool water. Once I'd grown bored of that, I flew up like a rocket. My ears popped loudly, and I ran into a cloud. I began giggling. The cloud was cold and wet. I was soaked to the skin.

I had to get a broom.

The realization hit me. There was no way I could stop flying any longer. I didn't have enough money for a broom, I knew that. But there must be some way I could get a broom.

_The tree house._

I had avoided that place for years. It brought back many painful memories of Timothy. I had actual wiped the tree house from my memory. We had always played up there, and that is where we had stored our brooms. I had taken mine home, and it had probably been sold with everything else in the house, but Timothy would have kept his there.

I was half-tempted to fly all the way back from Hogwarts, but I didn't. I'd get a broom by next year, and I'd fly it whenever I wanted. With this thought, I slowly went back down. It was getting dark, and I had been flying for hours.

After a very long lecture from both Madam Hooch and Professor McGongall, they were both angry enough to send me to Professor Dumbledore. My face was pale. I had gotten myself a detention on my first night, and I had flown for hours when I wasn't supposed to.

"Licorice snaps'" I said to the gargoyle. It leapt aside and I ascended the steps into Dumbledore's office. My hands were shaking, and my palms were sweaty. Surely Dumbledore regretted having me at this school?

I did not see him at first, but I did see a beautiful phoenix, a baby one. I patted its head lightly, and held out my hand to see if he'd hop into my hand. He did and I grinned.

"You're a beautiful phoenix," I said softly to him, patting with my other hand. "I've never seen a phoenix, and Timothy would have loved you. I always told him, if he was an animagus, he'd be some type of bird. He told me I'd be a bloody dog of course. Said I was always attacking anyone who was a threat to him, like a dog did with his master. So of course I told him, I said 'So that mean your my master then?' And then I grinned and tackled him and barked at him until we were both laughing so hard and-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" I exclaimed, gently placing Fawkes back onto the golden perch. "Sorry sir. I just wanted to see your phoenix and-how long have you been standing there?" I felt my face grow hot.

"Who is Timothy?" he asked. I guess that answered my question-the whole time.

"Er, childhood friend," I answered nervously. He sat at his desk and stared at me. I sat down across from him. "Sorry Professor," I mumbled.

"Detention and then flying off? What has gotten into you?"

"I'm not a troublemaker, sir. Not really. I've known to get revenge when I'm out of control, but I'd never hurt anyone sir, I swear. They were all just a misunderstanding..."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, the detention. I-I was remembering my friend-Timothy sir. I was remembering when we first met and I started laughing at an old joke we had and I just couldn't stop laughing and Professor Salone wasn't very happy with me and hat's how I got detention," I finished in a small voice.

"And the flying?"

I flushed redder. "I haven't flown in ages sir. I couldn't help myself. I haven't flown in slightly over three years-since my mum died-and I just couldn't help myself sir. I didn't mean to go out breaking rules, it just worked out that way." I looked into his blue eyes, and felt uncomfortable in their stare. They seemed to know much I didn't.

"Am I going to be expelled sir?" I asked in a flat, defeated tone. I couldn't go back forever. I couldn't! I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I looked quickly at my feet, willing the tears not to spill before I got out of there.

"No, of course not. I would not expel a student from school for getting one detention and flying off without permission."

"Really sir?" I asked. I pretended to smooth my hair back, but actually wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. I looked back up at him.

"Of course not. But it would be best if you stayed out of trouble. Don't expect sympathy from teachers just because you're a werewolf."

"Why would sympathy even bother to show itself?" I asked before I could help myself. "I didn't mean it that way, sir. I just meant that, well, sympathizing with a werewolf...I mean-"

"I know what you mean." He sighed. "Get off to bed. I'm sure Mr. Fred and George Weasley are waiting for your tale of broomstick practice."

He was smiling, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. "I'll do my best to behave sir. I can promise you that. I'll try not to disappoint you sir."

I was so relieved when I got back to the common room. It was late, and I got a quick shower. I sat in a chair by the fire, because my head was spinning with too many thoughts and I needed to think.

Just as I got up and turned around, I came face to face with the Weasley twins. I jumped. "You scared me half to death!" I said.

They grinned. "What were you doing at broomstick practice?" Fred asked.

"Because if you were trying to show off, you should have stayed closer to the ground," George said.

"I wasn't showing off!" I argued indignantly.

"Then what in Merlin's Pants were you doing?"

"I-I just haven't flown in a while," I said. "Couldn't help myself."

They exchanged grins. "You were showing off," they said together.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I was not in the mood to argue.

I glanced at the clock. "Uh guys? We should be getting to bed..."

"We thought you might fancy a midnight snack," Fred said with a grin.

"What?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Thought so," said George. He pulled out the marauder's map.

"Oh guys! I just promised Dumbledore I wouldn't get into any more trouble!" I complained.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Fred asked.

"Besides," George said. "We won't get into trouble because we won't get caught."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a groan.

"Just a trip to the kitchens," Fred said. "George, if you will."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George tapped the map.

I tried to take a look at whatever it was they were going to, but they wouldn't let me look at the map. I followed them curiously. I had a feeling that my curiosity was what would slip me up when it came to the Weasley Twins.

They took me down six floors, and then down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Sometimes, I would be suddenly tugged into an empty room because a teacher was walking. I felt blind to everything, but they seemed to know what they were doing. Next we went down another flight of stone steps, and ended up in a brightly lit corridor with many painting of food.

They went up to one with a gigantic silver bowl of fruit. Fred tapped the map, said mischief managed, and tickled a huge green pair on the fruit bowl painting. I watched as the pear began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle.

"George, if you will..."

"Don't mind if I do." George tugged the door open, and they pulled me in.

I gasped. There was an enormous room with a high ceiling, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end.

There were also four tables that were placed directly beneath the four tables in the Great Hall. They now had no food on them, as dinner was over.

There were at least a hundred house elves standing in the kitchen. They all wore the same uniform-a tea towel with the Hogwarts Crest that was tied like a toga.

Fred and George grinned at me. They were already getting cakes and other sweets. The house elves kept bowing and offering tons of food. I was still stunned, but eventually my growling stomach got the best of me, and I was cramming sweets into my pockets as well.

"Thanks! Thank you!" I kept saying over and over as my pockets got full. Soon, Fred and George had dragged me to leave. I shoved a cream cake in my mouth. It was great!

"So, what do you think?" Fred asked, shoving food into his mouth.

I swallowed. "I'm thinking that that map is dead useful," I said. "And that you have to let me in on everything you find."

"Didn't you say something about not wanting to cause trouble?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I won't cause trouble," I said firmly. "I just want to see the whole castle."

"We still get to hang onto it?"

"Yeah, so long as you invite me on your adventures, so long as there's no pranks involved."

"I solemnly swear that you got yourself a bloody deal!" George said enthusiastically.

"Now lets get back to the common room. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Fred said, taking the map from George.

This time, they let me look in on the map, and we got easily safe back to the common room.

By then, I had finished my snacks and started to feel queasy from eating too many sweets. I was glad though. I quickly brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

But I had had too much sugar to fall asleep straight away. I found myself wondering if I should be doing this, or if I should turn the Marauder's Map in.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Sam Warren, and solemnly asks that not ruin Fred and George's pranks in the future." The writing made itself clear in my mind.

"Don't worry Moony. I'll let them have their fun," I whispered into the night. I finally fell to sleep, dreaming of a Hogwarts student. He had no face, yet he seemed oddly familiar.

"Moony?" I asked in slurred speech.

The figure nodded, and moved closer. His face started to get clearer, but then I woke up. The face had not gotten very clear at all.

I sighed. I was mighty curious as to how old the map was, and who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were. It was still dark, and I hadn't slept long. Still, I got out of bed and went to the window. There was no moon out tonight, and I sighed. "Just a normal kid," I whispered.

I paused. _Moony. _The moon. A nickname for the moon. A Hogwarts student. Was Moony the student from Hogwarts who had also been a werewolf?

I shook my head. No, it was far more likely that it was a student who had been good at astronomy. Still, I couldn't help wondering...

I really wanted to know who that student had been, the werewolf. I wondered if he was still alive, and what he was doing right now. I wondered if he had made friends at Hogwarts, and if they had ever found out about him being a werewolf. I wondered a lot.

Curiosity killed the werewolf, I thought glumly. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts, and went back to bed. I would dream of nothing until I awoke.

* * *

Notes:

The usual, read and review, criticize, let me know of mistakes and how I can improve. Ideas are more than welcome, and most appreciated. The next chapter is her first full moon at Hogwarts. Ugh, I hate writing those scenes. The full moon is always a depressing scene to write, but I'll get on it. I don't know exactly how it will go, but I'll have to see. Most of the time, I have no idea what is going to happen until it does. So, basically, you guys know as much as me when I am writing it! :) Well, of course I know the secret stuff but I have to know SOMETHING! *grins*

Thanks to xo I love emmet xo and Sam for reviewing!


	9. The First Full Moon

To xo emmet xo: Thank you for reviewing again!

To Sam: Wolf calendar? Wicked! I have a really cool wolf puzzle but I'm horrible at jigsaw puzzles so it is not even halfway done so...yeah.

Charlie? Hmm...I don't think I know Charlie well enough to make his character right. And Sam is kind of, well, too determined this year to let her studies drop. Because Timothy would have gotten into Hogwarts even though he thought he never would and he'd be the best in the year so I think she's trying to honor him by doing her best in classes. If that made any sense whatsoever...

I have never been to Hawaii. I live in Pennsylvania which is a pretty boring state but I could not live without snow! I LOVE snow! I was just sled riding yesterday! I could never live in Hawaii. I actually want to go WAY up north where there's a TON of snow. And I want to go there on a really cool ship. Then the only other place I ever want to go is Washington DC by train (I'm rather picky). But I think that snow miser should make snow go everywhere! (If you've seen the movie The Year Without a Santa Claus-the cartoon. I LOVE that movie!

* * *

Enough rambling from me...onto the full moon:

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" I growled. It was said to Fred and George, were talking loudly and trying to get me to talk to them. I had been in a bad mood all week.

I massaged the temples of my head. I had a horrid headache, and it was hard to focus on anything. Fred and George were staring at me.

"What's wrong Warren? You've been irritable all week," George observed.

"Sorry guys," I said, my anger dissipating. "I get bad headaches a lot. Makes me short-tempered."

We were at breakfast, though one look at the food made me feel nauseous. I pushed my plate out of the way and laid my head down.

Fred and George exchanged glances, but talked amongst themselves for a while. Finally, breakfast over, I went with a pounding headache to Transfiguration. Nicholas caught up with me.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Fine," I muttered. "Just a headache."

Fred tapped Nicholas on the shoulder and whispered loudly. "Watch it-she's been barking worse all morning."

I rolled my eyes at him, but that made me feel dizzy and I looked at the floor as we walked.

We finally reached Transfiguration, and I slumped in my chair, folding my arms on my desk to lay my head down. I felt as if my head was going to explode, and it was making me feel nauseous.

McGonagall started class, and I looked up, but kept my chin on my arms, wincing at most every sound. I tried to pay attention, though.

Charms was a right nightmare. Angela's shrill voice made my ears ring, and I was so close to shoving my fist down her throat when Flitwick called the class to order. At least his squeaky voice wasn't half as bad as Angela's.

Herbology was okay, but the mandrakes the second years had pulled made my ears pop painfully. It was not that loud, because they were already re-potted, but headaches always made sounds louder than they actually were, and so I could hear them still when I normally paid no attention.

I was, for once, relieved to be in History of Magic. Instead of fighting and trying to pay attention, I let the boring drone of Professor Binns put me to sleep. I woke feeling slightly better, but barely, and my headache had quickly returned full-blast within ten minutes.

The smell of lunch made me feel even more sick, but I hoped that it was because I was hungry and ate some sort of soup or other. I only ate half, however, before giving up.

Next came Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were learning of the difference between counter-curses and curses. Some said that counter-curse is just a nobler way of saying curse. However, the difference is that a counter curse is used after someone tried to curse you.

My first thought on that subject? Duh.

We only had one period of Potions and then a free period. Snape, however, was either being worse than usual, or my bad temper was getting to me.

He gave us homework-36 inches of parchment due tomorrow on the detailed effects of The Drought of Living Death

"Due tomorrow. No exceptions," he said. I could have sworn he looked directly at me. I glared at him until my headache got the better of me and I relaxed my eyes.

Free period, I got started on Snape's essay, but it was hard to concentrate. I eventually crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the Gryffindor fire. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the library.

The thick smell of books and parchment cleared my head, and I leafed through many books lazily. I pulled out a book. It was a fairy tale book-Tales from Beedle the Bard.

I grinned. I had loved this book. Mum had often read them to me, and Timothy when he was there. I liked the Wizard and the Hopping Pot. I thought it a simple story with a good lesson. Timothy, however, quite liked the trickery of Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump.

I looked through the book, bored. I eventually placed it aside and head to the Common Room, and then Astronomy.

My headache gradually returned, worse than before, as Astronomy started to end. I skipped out on dinner and went straight to my common room. I was supposed to meet Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, at six o'clock, just to be on the safe side.

I stared at the fire, ignoring everyone else. Fred and George wouldn't stop bugging me, but time went too quickly and soon it was five until six. "Look guys," I said. "My headache is getting worse. I think I'm going to go the Hospital Wing."

I left then, and began to walk to the hospital wing, shaking. I knew that nothing was different, but there were a lot more people here, and if something happened...

I shook the thought away, making my head hurt worse. I closed my eyes shut tight for a moment until the wave of nausea from the shaking stopped.

I made it to the hospital wing. Dumbledore arrived minutes later.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like my head's going to explode," I muttered.

"Have you had a headache all week?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said. "Though today's been the worst by far."

"Have you always gotten headache the week before?"

"Most of the time," I said. "And I get bad-tempered and it's hard to focus."

"All understandable," Dumbledore said.

"Will I always get headaches and stuff?" I asked. "Or will it eventually fade?"

"It's possible you might get used to it, but I can't be sure," Madam Pomfrey said.

I nodded, trying to move my head as little as possible.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

I winced. "As I'll ever be," I said reluctantly.

Madam Pomfrey took me to the Whomping Willow, and showed me how to prod the knot to make the tree freeze. She told me that she would come fetch me in the morning. Then, I had to crawl through a tunnel and I eventually wound up at the shrieking shack.

I looked around. The place was old and spooky-looking. I would have liked it if not for what it was. There were claw marks and broken things everywhere. I assumed they had been broken by the other werewolf.

I decided to go upstairs-I still had a while to go until it was dark anyway. Everything was dusty, but there were hoof prints in here as well, and different prints than the wolf-maybe a dog. And there were also tiny prints of a small creature.

I wondered how they had lasted so long, but then I saw-paint. They had been painted on the floor.

I grinned. This place seemed to have so many secrets. I let my fingers search the floor for a loose floorboard, and found one. I pulled it out and took off my Hogwarts uniform so that it would not be ruined. I replaced the floorboard.

Waiting-I wish I could say that it was the worst part. It was horrible, sure, but most definitely not the worst part.

I began screaming as my bones started to shatter, and then reform into something of the wolf. My spine snapped, and my bones elongated. My skin ripped, and knitted itself together.

My screams turned into painful howls until it was over. I had my mind for a moment before the wolf let out a single howl, and then my mind slipped away into nothing.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing already. My wounds were all bandaged up, and my folded clothes were beside the bed. My head had stopped aching, but everything else felt like it was on fire. I tried to move my arm first, but cried out in pain as I realized there was a long cut going down my shoulder.

I grit my teeth, and tried to move my left arm. It was better than my right. My legs were okay, which please me fine, but feeling the thick bandaging on my face told me that it was probably thoroughly clawed up.

My stomach had cuts all over as well, but, while they stung badly, did not hurt as much as my arm.

I blinked slowly. At least another one was over. There wouldn't be another until next month. This thought gave me little comfort.

I sat up and swung my feet out of bed. I was glad they both my legs were fine, but my right arm lay limp at my side. Werewolf wounds were cursed, and therefore could not be healed with magic. Luckily though, I healed fast on account of the werewolf.

I stood up, and swayed slightly. But I gripped the table by the bed with my left arm until the dizziness passed. I was so tired, I felt I could fall asleep on my feet.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey asked, making me lie down again.

"I was going to go to my classes," I murmured quietly.

"Well, you're staying in bed all day so I don't see how you'll manage that!"

"What? Why? I'm alright, honest. I can't get behind. Timothy..."

"Well I don't know what you're on about, but you are not to leave all day. I'll have someone from your house pick up your work."

"But I've always gone to class the day after," I said.

"Not anymore. You are going to stay in bed and rest."

"Snape's essay..." I said. "I need to finish it still..."

"You can turn it in when you are well again."

"He said no exceptions..."

"He must have forgotten. You won't have to turn it in until later."

I doubted he had forgotten. I remembered the sneer on his face when he had said it. She left and I found some parchment and a quill and ink in a drawer of the table beside the bed.

I was right-handed, so it would be difficult to write. I pondered this for a moment. I got an idea. I screw off the ink cap, and dipped the quill in with my left hand. I placed it on the parchment. Then, I picked up my wand and placed it gently into my wand hand.

"Scribblace," I murmured, with a short, painful flick. The quill went in midair and waited.

"The drought of living death," I said aloud as the quill copied it down. "Is a powerful sleeping potion. It is composed of powdered root of asphodel and wormwood..."

Finally, after a long time, I finished. "The potion is, in fact, extremely dangerous, and an antidote should be made before making the potion in the caution that something were to go wrong. The Drought of Living Death is surely an extremely powerful sleeping potion. Scribblace." The quill fell down.

I screwed the cap back on and checked to make sure Madam Pomfrey was not anywhere near. I grabbed the parchment and dizzily made my way to the dungeons.

I would have been in History of Magic at this time, but right now, Snape had no class to teach, luckily.

"My essay, sir," I said hoarsely. "I have been in the hospital wing but assumed you would still expect it." I handed it to him.

He scowled, but said coldly "Very well. You might want to get back to the hospital wing. You certainly look worse for the wear. Walking in the moonlight?"

I was too tired to think of anything clever. "Good day to you sir," I said, and turned on my heel, feeling holes burned into my back.

Madam Pomfrey was awfully cross when she found out what I did, but I was too tired to care. I slumped back onto the bed and had a fitful sleep.

I dreamed that Fred and George found out what I was, and swore they'd tell the whole school. I dreamed of Nicholas looking at me fearfully, and running, screaming "Werewolf!" I dreamed Dumbledore was disappointed in me, and sent me back to the Orphanage. I dreamed of the minister of magic, snapping my wand in half. I dreamed the wolf escaped and killed everyone. "I don't want to do this anymore!" I screamed in my sleep, face covered in sweat and tears.

My dreams took an even more unpleasant turn when mum was saying what a disappointment I was, and Timothy was saying how he couldn't believe he had been my friend. He said that I killed him.

I woke up after dinner. The curtains were drawn so I sat up, and pulled them away. There was a tray of food and my school books. I realized how hungry I was and gulped down the food. It was rather hard to eat with my left hand.

I tried not to think of my dream, I didn't want to think of it, but when you try not to think of something, you usually end up thinking about it.

I started on my homework, saying the words aloud to write. Madam Pomfrey came in to check on me, and change my bandages a couple of times. She said that Fred, George, and Lee Jordan had brought my work, and that a Hufflepuff named Nicholas had tagged along. She said that she had told them that I had a bad headache, and was resting. The had not seen me and therefore did not know of my injuries. I thanked her. My dream reminded me how terrified I'd be if anyone found out.

I had finished my work by late in the night. Tomorrow was Saturday. Already, I could feel my shoulder had been healing faster than any normal human. Still, I could barely move it at all.

I was still extremely tired, but I needed a shower. I grabbed some bandages, slipped out and got a hot shower. The water stung my wounds, but it felt good nonetheless. I stepped out and examined myself in the mirror. Dark circles were under my eyes, which were bloodshot. Half my face was covered with nasty claw marks that looked even worse since they had started to heal.

My stomach had one great claw mark on it, my left side. I winced as I touched it gingerly, and wondered how I had walked to the dungeons with a wound like that. My shoulder looked horrible. I quickly bandaged everything up, cleaned the blood to a pink stain, and went back to the Hospital Wing.

I drew the curtains and fell asleep, hoping not to have any more nightmares.

I woke up on Saturday afternoon feeling better than yesterday. My arm hurt terribly if I moved it, but it was better than barely having any movement at all.

I needed to stretch, but couldn't. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my left hand.

My hand went instinctively to my hair, which was incredibly messy. It was sticking up at all angles from what I could feel.

I longed to stretch my legs, or to nick a broom from the broomstick cupboard. I was no longer allowed to be at Broomstick Practice-Madam Hooch's orders-but I'd nick a broom and go flying every now and again.

My thoughts turned again to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I wished I knew who they were. You'd think they'd be owners of a joke shop or something, but I was sure that no joke store had ever been owned by any of those names.

I wondered if I would ever solve the mystery. Curiosity would be the death of me.

It was strange, being checked on by Madam Pomfrey. I wasn't quite sure I liked it. I liked doing things my way, and determining whether or not I was strong enough to do one thing or another. I liked doing things myself.

I hoped I wouldn't become dependent on her. I knew that if I did, the summer full moons would be dreadful. I couldn't become dependent on anyone. Time had told me that it would just make everything worse in the end when they weren't there.

I slept on and off Saturday and Sunday. Finally, Sunday night, my skin had managed to heal itself up quite well. I was glad of the fast healing ability, but wished that it was not needed.

I went to the Great Hall. Heck, I _ran _to the Great Hall. It felt so good to be on my feet again. I rose my right arm to my face. I knew more pale scars rested there, but I didn't care. I had my arm back, and I was free again! One month until the next full moon!

I jumped into the air and whooped. I pushed through the doors of the Great Hall somewhat breathless and walking then. "This seat taken?" I asked behind Fred-or George.

"What took you?" Fred asked.

I grinned. "Like I said. I had a bad headache."

"Do you get headaches a lot?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Er..." I said. "Once a month usually," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh..." George said.

I realized what they probably thought it meant-a girl's "time of the month." I felt my face grow hot, but I figured that they wouldn't bother me about being sick anymore.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!" I said. I didn't wait for an answer before grabbing food and piling it onto my plate. I ate quickly, for it seemed I was getting hungrier with the more food I ate. Eventually, however, this stopped and I could not eat another bite.

"What'd I miss while I was, er, sick?" I asked.

"We're doing more in Broomstick Practice. They're actually letting us go a bit higher than a foot off the ground!" George said.

"They act like half of us haven't been flying on brooms for years. I say they should have advanced classes and basic classes!" Fred said banging his hand on the table dramatically.

I grinned. "They probably do it this way so that the muggleborns won't feel behind and those who have a magical parent but have never been near a broom won't feel as if they're being put with the muggleborns."

"Or they're too lazy to put two separate classes!" George argued.

Fred shrugged. "Hey, we'll get on the Quidditch team next year anyway. We better get going-don't want to be the last ones out."

I was too awake to go to sleep that night, so I asked to look at the marauders map. They handed it to me and went to bed. I looked at it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I murmured.

I scanned the map, looking over every nook and cranny. I found the passageway to the shrieking shack, and the kitchens, and to Honeydukes, and there were so many! I wondered yet again who had made this. Who was the real Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? It was a mystery I would probably never solve.

"Mischief managed," I said, and took the map up with me to bed. Classes started tomorrow, and I was upset I had missed my weekend, but at least I had not missed much school.

I fell asleep almost instantly dreaming of nothing that I would remember.

* * *

Notes:

Eww! I really hate this chapter! I hate writing full moon chapters, but I hope this one turned out okay. Let me know of any mistakes, and I'll try to find and fix them!

I WANT YEAR FIVE!!! :'( This is my map of chapter for the rest of year 1, I think...

Halloween

Christmas

New Year (Maybe)

Fred and George's Birthday (April 1st)

Studying for Exams

Exams

End of the Year

Summer

Should be good, right? There's gonna be other stuff happening of course. Like for Halloween, there's gonna be a visit to Hagrid's...and other stuff like that. Oh! And I need to know! Who's staying at school for Christmas? Sam definitely is but is Fred and George? Nicholas? Angela? Jacob? Bethany?

I think that's it. Please review! Even, hey, I'll make a game I guess. I like to know who all is reading so I'll ask a question at the end of each chapter and PLEASE just answer it or say hi! I want to know who all is reading! :'(

So the question...What is your favorite Harry Potter character(s)?

Please answer! It will make me very happy! :D *just nod your head, answer the question, and move away from the crazy person...* :D


	10. Halloween at Hogwarts

To Sam: Sam's birthday is July 27th. (It was her birthday in chapter one when Dumbledore tells her she's going to Hogwarts.)

Sledding is really fun! Especially since there is a big hill we go down and then a smaller one so it bounces real bad and you wipe out and it is just awesome. I love wiping out it is great! But yeah... Here I am a ninth grader and I still love The Year Without a Santa Claus. One of my weird things, because I like veggie tales as well. *laughs* And my sister "grew out" of Harry Potter. I, obviously, didn't, thank Merlin! :) But my sister has never been as obsessed as me. :)

Yeah, sorry. I just ate some homemade fudge so I'm a little hyper.

* * *

To xo I love emmet xo: Fred and George! Ha! I LOVE the Weasley Twins! Especially in the 6th movie when they are at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!

Ron-"How much for this?"

Fred and George-"Five galleons!"

Ron-"How much for me?"

Fred and George-"Five galleons!"

Ron-"I'm your brother."

Fred and George-"Ten Galleons!"

Haha! I found that scene on the internet and I have watched it SO many times!

* * *

As for the question...I'll keep up with the questions if anyone wants. Gives me something to think about. I find them fun. :) I'd have to say Lupin and Tonks and Sirius...And Fred and George...And Ginny...And Luna and Molly and Arthur...And Hagrid....And Buckbeak...And Teddy...And James and Lily...*gives up* OK, I love too many of them!

But if my life depended on one...it would be Lupin...And Tonks...And Sirius...And-

My life would be in sirius trouble if I had to choose one. *giggles at the word sirius*

* * *

Happy Halloween and to all a good night! (...Wait a minute...that doesn't sound right... :) )

I was excited for Halloween, I really was.

I hadn't had Halloween in ages, and even then, the ones with Timothy, had not been the greatest. I had never found out why, but mum had never liked Halloween. She'd get upset at small things and we never understood it.

Halloween was supposed to be a day of celebration! Not only was it a day for tricks and sweets, and scary things, it was the day that The Boy Who Lived had defeated Lord Voldemort!

I had been three at the time, though I remember nothing of Voldemort. My mum had always said the name, so I did as well, and so did Timothy after a while.

I remember nothing of the dark times. I know that my mum fought against him with a group of other people, but I had never met any of those people to my recollection, and I could remember nothing of even the day Voldemort was gone.

Timothy was my first memory, and no matter how hard I tried-no matter whether it was important or not-I could not remember anything of my life before I had met him. But that was the way you grew up, wasn't it? You forget a lot of things. It's pure luck I even remember first meeting Timothy.

But this might be the best Halloween yet! Timothy and I had always made chocolate chip cookies and even mum had used magic to make the chocolate chips appear many different colors-orange, black, green, and purple.

But there was rumor that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for entertainment. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore, but Fred and George told me that the rumor went around every year.

"Merlin! How do you know so much all the time?" I asked them.

"The Weasley twins hear everything about Hogwarts rumor!" they said in a high and mighty voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Your older brothers told you, didn't they?"

"Revealing the source of our genius would not be any fun!" George said.

I laughed. "So how do they celebrate Halloween here?" I asked.

"Pumpkins large enough to fit three people inside!" Fred said.

"Thousands of LIVE BATS!" George grinned.

"You're joking!" I said,

"No way!" Fred said. "Would we joke about something like this?"

"Uh, DUH!" I said and grinned.

George faked a hurt expression. "I'm hurt Sam."

"You honestly think we would joke about that?" Fred said, barely keeping a straight face.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are a couple of babies."

They both stuck their tongues out at me. "Yeah, real mature," I said sarcastically.

Halloween was on a Saturday this year, so we didn't have any classes. I found it unfair. Halloween should always give you classes off! But I was glad of it for at least this year, as Nicholas and I went to Hagrid's.

"You'll like him," I told Nicholas. "He's got this huge dog named Fang, and he's real nice-both Fang and Hagrid."

We reached his hut, and knocked loudly. There were a lot of booming barks.

"Back Fang!" they heard Hagrid say from inside. He opened the door. "Hang on," he said. "_Back _Fang!"

"Hello Hagrid," I said. "This is Nicholas. He's a Hufflepuff. Wanted to tag along and meet you."

"Nice ter meet yeh Nicholas." Nicholas waved nervously, glancing at Fang. Hagrid followed his gaze. "Eh, his bark's worse'n his bite.

"I'll take your word for it," Nicholas said nervously.

"He is!" I said as Hagrid let him go. He bounded at Nicholas, attempting to lick his ears. I laughed, and patted Fang on the head until he settled down. "I've never been much of a dog person," I said. "But Fang's really great. Come to think of it, I think dogs never liked me much, not the other way around."

We sat down and pretended to enjoy shapeless mounds of rock cakes with raisins that nearly broke our teeth.

"I heard Fred and George tell me that there are pumpkins big enough for three people to sit in!" I said to Hagrid. "Did you grow them?"

"As matter o' fact I did. Bit o' magic and they grow pretty big, they do."

"Magic? We learn anything like that in Herbology?" I asked Nicholas. "Seems you pay attention more than I."

Nicholas shrugged and I was pleased to see he was scratching Fang behind the ears.

"Well they should teach more things like _that. _It would be much more interesting, don't you think?"

"Herbology's good, and pretty easy."

"Hard to pay attention, but History of Magic is worse," I said. "How long have you been gamekeeper Hagrid?"

"Lon' time. I was gamekeeper since I was expelled in me third year."

"Expelled?" I asked, feeling nervous myself at the sound of the word. "What for?" Then I realized if I'd been expelled, that's the last thing I'd want to talk about.

"Er..." I said. "Halloween's the day that The Boy Who Lived-Harry Potter-stopped Voldemort, right? Mum would never tell me much about it. How did that happen?"

"Don' say his name," Hagrid warned.

"Oops," I said. "Sorry, I forgot. But what happened to, er, You Know Who?"

"No one knows," Hagrid told me. "Some reckon he's bidin' his time 'n waitin' for somethin' but tha's codswallop. Lots o' people on his side came back ter ours, and I don't reckon they could have done that if he was still alive. Nah, I reckon he's lost his powers and is too weak ter carry on."

"But how?" Nicholas asked. "How did a little boy defeat You Know Who?"

"No one knows," Hagrid said.

I was frowning. "Came back to our side..." I murmured. "The group! My mum-I don't remember it but she was fighting with a group of people! She only told me! I don't remember anything before Volde-sorry, you know who was gone, but she told me she fought with the good guys! Your side! Were you in the group? I mean, did you know my mum-Sarah Warren?"

"Can' say I did," Hagrid said. I frowned.

"Worth a shot," I said. "She's never told me anything about what she did or even what it was called. Never wanted to talk about it."

Hagrid cleared his throat. "We best be gettin' to the Grea' Hall. Yer in fer a treat, fer sure."

It _was _amazing. "One of these days, you're going to be wrong about something," I said to Fred and George.

They grinned. "Nah, that will never happen," they laughed.

"See? Wrong already." I started piling mounds of food onto my plate. The full moon had, luckily, been about a week ago.

"Find any more secret passageways?" I asked in an undertone.

"I reckon we've found most of them already. You saw the one behind Gregory the Swarmy-" said Fred.

"And the one-eyed witch passageway," George continued.

I rolled my eyes as they continued on and on. "Oh! There's this one through the whomping willow," Fred said.

"But it leads to the shrieking shack," George said disappointed.

"Aw, bummer," I said.

"Yeah," George said absentmindedly.

"Well I reckon I almost found one, on the fourth floor," I said.

"Where?" Fred asked.

"Behind the big mirror. But its caved in."

Fred and George groaned.

"Way to get us all excited Warren."

I grinned and shrugged.

The feast was incredible, and as I went to the Gryffindor Common Room, I felt entirely sleepy, and slept as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well? I'm not quite sure I liked it, but its my best shot. Next is Christmas. Should be a longer (And more fun) chapter. I have to go to a Christmas Party with my relatives this weekend, so I might glue myself to a computer and make a bunch of chapters. :) Fanfiction is my hero!

Next question, if anyone wants to answer...What is your opinion of Twilight and why?

Now that's a dangerous question. If anybody yells at someone else because of their opinions, I shall yell at them! Everyone is allowed to love/hate Twilight as much as they want without the interference of the opposite party. (That sounds like something a politician would say...)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

xo I love emmet xo

Sam


	11. Holiday Preparations

Thanks for reviewing everyone-Sam and xo i love emmet xo!

To xo emmet xo: Wa-hoo! Another person who loves The Year Without a Santa Claus! It is my favorite Christmas cartoon, along with Santa Claus is Comin' to Town! :D  
Great American novel. Hehe. There is this one site technoangel .net /marauders (without spaces) that had a story in which the Marauders make a fanfiction. I think it is called Boredom Strikes again! The site has been shut down, but the stories are still there. It is hillarious, and they say something about that, only they say something along the lines of "Seeing as we're British, I don't think we're going to be writing the next Great American novel." :)  
It's snowing here too! I 3 Snow!!!  
Wa-hoo for Fred and George!  
I've just remembered! Have you ever seen a Miser Brothers' Christmas?

To Sam: How about a boy obsessing over a girl? *coughs* James Potter *cough* :) I know what you mean though. Sometimes my friends can be so...I dunno. My obsessions are way more fun and cool! :)  
I looked at the Catalyst, but I'm weird when it comes to fanfiction. See, I write Oc's, but I won't read OC's, and I write (sometimes) in first person, but I don't (usually) like reading in first person.  
My computer keeps saying yay is not a word and I am going to kill it because I know for a fact that yay is in fact a word even if my stupid computer fails to realize this!!! *says this all in one breath and can now barely breathe* :)

What is your opinion of Twilight and why?  
Now please don't kill me people. If you do, you shall never know the ending of the story, so no killing me...  
I AM one of those fans who are mad at Twilight. Our movie date was moved and they got it, and they copied our bands about books (wizard rock) making it twi-rock, or more currently (I think) vampire rock.  
All my friends are in love with Twilight, plus my sister (previous HP fan) and my mum (who will watch the Twilight movies, but won't read the last three HP books). Plus not being allowed to say anything bad about Twilight even though I am forced to watch all the movies...well...yeah.  
So I don't really like Twilight. (Well at least they have an author who doesn't kill everyone) I am not saying that they are not good books. In fact I am sure that they are excellent books to those who are interested. I am just not the romance type of reader, except when it comes to James/Lily and Lupin/Tonks. Them I love. Not have I ever really liked vampires, being a solid werewolf fan. So, to spoil the next question at the end-I am team Jacob-through the knowledge I have gotten from my friends.  
Please don't hate me. :(

* * *

Merry Christmas!

Talk of Christmas filled the corridors on the way to every class. It just made me feel miserable. I hadn't had a happy Christmas since Timothy, and they were the happiest I could remember.

Well, the last one was. The one before that, well, a full moon was on that one. That really screwed up our first Christmas. But Timothy had still been in as best a mood as he could.

But the last one! It was one of my favorite memories! Mum had planned on getting Timothy a new Teddy bear, but I knew he wouldn't want one. The one he had was old, and worn, but it would be like trying to replace my blanket. There was an air of mystery about them.

So mum had gotten us something different-our own brooms! They were the newest models out at the time, and we probably would have been too young for them but we weren't complaining! We had many big wipe-outs, which was fun since we only flew about a foot off the ground, but soon we were soaring around so high we'd go through clouds just for the heck of it! Mum would always scold us for showing up late after dinner, soaked and shivering, but grinning.

The one after that, I wasn't a werewolf yet, though I was miserable. (It would be another three months until I was bitten.) Timothy was dead, and it was the first Christmas I could remember without him. I was five-and-one-half.

It didn't help that I was going to school with prejudiced gits, including Elva. She had always been at the orphanage, and I remembered our first meeting.

"Who are you?" she had asked when I growled her name. "Oh, you're that girl the half breed is friends with."

"The only reason you can still walk is because I had never heard of you until today," I had growled. Timothy had come running to my house the other night, crying. Sometimes, he could ignore whatever anyone said, but sometimes, it really hurt him. Elva had said...something particularly mean to him. I found out that she'd been tormenting him ever since she had come there, after he was already a werewolf.

Long story short, barely a time went by when we saw each other that insults weren't exchanged, a fist or two thrown, and a series of pranks.

Like the time I had smuggled spiders into her cereal. They hadn't been poisonous (It was a real bummer that they weren't) but they were pretty big and had scared her out of her wits. Or that time when I had beheaded all of her dolls. I had actually felt guilty about that one, knowing I'd hate it if someone messed with my toys.

But it was funny when she screamed at me and cut off most of my hair. I had kicked her in the stomach, and then shook my head back and forth.

"Thanks!" I had said. "I've been meaning to get my mum to cut it, now she'll have to fix up the horrid job you did. If I were, you I wouldn't aim to becoming a hair stylist though."

And then I had gotten mum to cut just like Timothy's, so that Jonah told us we looked like twins. Except Timothy had brown eyes, and I had green ones.

Jonah was the man who owned the ice cream shop in town. He always gave Timothy and I free ice cream whenever we were heading to the library or exploring town. We always got the same thing-a small chocolate ice cream cone. I had never liked the taste of the cone itself, but I liked to eat ice cream on a cone. It was messier that way, and I always had chocolate all over my face. That always made Timothy laugh.

I longed to hear Timothy's laughter again. I shivered.

Jonah had had a sister who had been a werewolf. She had died, however, when she was nine and he fifteen. I always wonder how he could help people when many of them were cruel, prejudiced gits. How could he sell ice cream to people who thought Timothy was scum just because of what he was-what Alexandra, his sister-was. He told me that I'd understand when I was older. I still didn't, but maybe he meant when I was an adult.

It was Jonah who could always cheer me up when I got depressed over my mother being sick, but he'd always say it was the chocolate in the ice cream.

I realized, rather guiltily, that I should be looking at the stars. We had astronomy outside after dinner on Wednesday nights, and Astronomy theory right before dinner.

Today was December 10th, and the full moon was the 13th. Madam Pomfrey had given me a potion that worked for my headaches, but I was still short-tempered as ever. I had even gone as far to scold Fred and George for something. They had said I sounded like their mother.

I glanced down at the snow after checking to see that Professor Tofty was lecturing Fred, George, and Lee again. I loved the winter; Timothy and I both had. The only thing bad about winter was that the nights were much longer, and so the full moon was out longer as well.

But still, we both enjoyed winter. There was that one time we had built a giant snowman. It was so tall, Timothy had to stand on my shoulders to put on the head. We don't know how we did it, but we managed and it was the best snow man I had ever seen.

How many snowball fights had the two of us gotten into? How many dirt snowballs (snowballs with rocks in them) had I thrown at Elva?

Astronomy was finally over and we went back inside the tower. I was glad; it had been rather cold out. We had to go down to the entrance hall, and then up to our dormitories, but Fred, Lee, and George had other plans.

"Want to go to the forest with us?" they asked.

I actually did, but Hagrid had not thought it was good of us to try and get into the Forbidden Forest last time so I wouldn't. I liked Hagrid too much for that. Besides, every time I did something against the rules, I felt like I was failing Dumbledore, and he had been the only one in a long time to give me a chance.

"You guys! Hagrid doesn't want us in there!" I told them impatiently.

"So? They don't want us in Hogsmeade, do they? And we always go there!" George countered.

"That's _different_!" I argued. "They don't want us in the forest because it is _dangerous_!"

"So, you're scared then?" Lee asked.

"NO!" I said. "But its more work for Hagrid to go into the Forest, and he knows what is in there, not you! It's not fair to him to make him look after you guys!"

"Listen Warren," Fred said, and I could tell he was annoyed. "You don't have to go to the forest. We just thought you might since you seemed to last time. _You_ can go up to your dormitory like a good girl but _we_ are going into the forest."

I really wanted to follow them. I knew I had been unfair, but I didn't think Hagrid needed the extra work.

But I went to the common room, fuming. They would be back soon after being caught by Hagrid anyway. I pulled out my notebook and potions book. I copied my notes into the book.

And I was right, about ten minutes later, Fred, George and Lee were all being hauled back to the common room by Hagrid. I had been copying my potions notes I had taken from library books and was copying them into my potions book.

"Potions?" Fred asked, grabbing the book. I snatched it angrily away.

"Merlin, don't kill us!" George said, and it was obvious by his tone that they weren't angry with me. "What are you reading about Potions for? Potions is dead awful."

"Snape's a git," I said. "I'll give you that, but I happen to like Potions. It's real easy for me." In truth, sometimes the book got it wrong about some things. It was always good to look how to do certain things in other books, and then fix the book to be better. Basically, I looked in potions books in the library to help to make the potion in the book easier to make.

"Yeah, I was doing real good in Potions when he had us pair up!" Lee said glumly. "But now I'm dead awful."

"Well, at least my cauldron doesn't melt anymore," I said. I scratched something out in my potions book, and wrote something else in. "You still owe me for the new one I had to buy when you ruined my first one!"

"Hey, you're the one that let me use it!" Lee said. I glared at him until he mumbled, "I'll bring the money after holiday break, alright?"

"I can't believe you're staying up late for a book," Fred said with a laugh. "George, Lee, and I-we got work to do."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Top secret," George said with a wink.

"Salone?" I asked. They had started a war with Professor Salone, the DADA teacher. Each disliked the other equally.

"That would be telling!" Fred said with a wink, and they disappeared into their dormitory.

I sighed, and went back to potions. We would be doing this potion tomorrow, and I still had to copy in my notes.

The next day in potions, Bethany was being a right foul git.

"It's a pity that some students aren't wanted home," she said in a loud voice. I rolled my eyes at my cauldron, and reread the instructions one more time.

"I myself am having a huge Christmas Party at my house," she said still more loudly. I was getting annoyed.

"Not as huge as your mouth," I said, which earned me a scowl from her that turned into a sneer when Snape took points off Gryffindor.

Fred and George, however, gave me a thumbs up. Snape opened his mouth to talk off more points from Fred and George when George said "What? We were just giving Warren a thumbs up because her potion seems to be going well."

Snape scowled, but said "Keep an eye on your own cauldron, Weasley." I could tell that Fred and George made an enormous effort not to say "Which one?" since they both, obviously, had the same last name.

The next couple of days went smoothly with only a few losses of control involving Snape, Lee Jordan's exploded cauldron (again) and quite a drop in Gryffindor's house points.

(But I won't go into the details...the full moon is drawing nearer and perhaps I'll tell it one day, but not today. I have a feeling that my patience is too thin for story telling.)

But the full moon passed and went. December 20th, mostly everyone in the whole school left, and I bumped into Nicholas.

"I thought you'd be going home for the holidays!" we both said at moderately the same time.

We laughed. "I heard what you did in Potions last week. I hadn't been able to talk to you lately," he said.

"Yeah, the holidays are a busy time," I said absent-mindedly. "What did you hear?"

"Just that you threw porcupine quills at him."

I laughed loudly. "No-not at all. You need better sources. Fred and George?"

"Er..." he said.

"Yeah, I thought so. No, all I did was yell at him."

"What was it you said?"

"Well, Lee Jordan's cauldron exploded everywhere, and Snape took away house points from Gryffindor so, I, er..." I paused, then blurted out quickly, "Told him that he was an insufferable git that should go drown himself in the drought of living death because he is an evil git who is completely biased. I told him that he should never have become a professor and that he couldn't take away house points from Gryffindor because he was an irresponsible teacher that doesn't take the time to help his students who are failing Potions and so obviously need extra help." I paused sheepishly. "Lee Jordan counted himself lucky that he wasn't given extra potions homework to "help himself out."

"Wow, I like your version better actually," Nicholas said.

I grinned. "I do feel rather bad about it but I was a little grumpy that day. I suppose I meant it all...except for the drowning part. I reckon I could have not said that one."

"Ya think?" Nicholas asked.

"I wasn't thinking at the time though. No...I hate the guy, but he's excellent at his subject, I'll give him that. So why are you staying at Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see how Hogwarts celebrates Christmas, and my parents are going on a ski trip, and I'm dead clumsy on skis. I actually heard Snape muttering about some student he used to have who was as clumsy as me when I broke ANOTHER potion vial."

I laughed. "Why are you staying at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Orphan," I said with a shrug, as if it meant nothing.

"Oh, sorry," he said. There was a semi-awkward pause.

"Do you reckon Hogwarts at Christmas will be as spectacular as Halloween?"

"I dunno. Probably not, I mean, there won't be as many people hanging around to put that much effort."

I sighed. "You've a point."

"But here's hoping," he said as he crossed his fingers with a grin.

It was easy to get bored without the Weasley twins, so mainly, after a while, Hagrid let me decorate for Christmas. There were at least 12 huge Christmas trees, decorated with hundreds of candles and icicles, and festoons of holly and mistletoe hanging all on the walls.

I was cheerful enough when I kept busy, but on my own, my thoughts went to Timothy and I was put in a sour mood.

It was then that I would turn to the marauders map.

Most of the time, I'd go to the kitchens. There was a particular house elf there that was different than the other elves. Her name was Kairi (KI as in kite, and REE as in tree). She always wore pretty clothes-a pink skirt and a light turquoise blouse. She also always had a pink flower behind her ear. She actually worked for Dumbledore, that is, she got paid.

See, most house elves (99.99999999999%) don't work for money. I had never liked it-it was slavery, but they didn't mind it-in fact they enjoyed it. Even Kairi enjoyed the work, though she liked clothes so she wanted paying, which was extremely unusual. That was exactly why I liked her, and why the other house elves she worked with, well, didn't.

I went to the kitchens to keep busy. Everything was always busy there, and Kairi had been letting me help out in the kitchen. The work always kept my mind off-things.

The kitchens were where I was headed after dinner on December 23rd. Mum had always called it Christmas Crunch Day, the day when you wrap up last-minute gifts, make last-minute cookies, and bought any other last-minute things. The 24th was, entertain-yourself-by-numerous-boring-games-while-anxiously-glancing-at-the-clock-every-ten-seconds day.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Kairi?" I called as I walked into the kitchens, stuffing the marauders map into the pocket of my robe. "Anything I can do?"

Kairi curtsied, and I did too, only because I could not stop her from curtsying all the time, so I curtsied back to her every time she curtsied to me. It was sort of a game, or a tradition if you will. It was bad luck I was dead awful at curtsying. It always looked clumsy.

She giggled. Her voice was squeaky-though not shrilly like Angela's. It did cause one to have a headache after a while though. "Miss Warren! Kairi was just about to wash the dishes if Miss Warren is wanting to wash them!"

"Of course, Kairi, and I've to told you a million times-call me Sam!"

"Yes, a thousand apologies Miss Warren!" she squeaked, curtsying again. I sighed as I curtsied back. I didn't want a thousand apologies-I wanted to stop being called Miss Warren. I took my apron out of my other pocket. I had made it myself out of scraps of cloth I found. It was incredibly multi-colored, but bore the Hogwarts crest in the center. I thought it look dreadful, but oddly enough, I liked it.

The rest of the house elves had started to ignore me. When Fred and George came, they were bending over trying to offer them sweets. Now that I "worked" with them, they tended to ignore me, which was good, because I wanted to be able to focus on the job.

I was just drying my hands on my apron some time later when I almost bumped right into Professor Dumbledore. I looked at the floor, hoping he wasn't mad. I hadn't broken any school rule, had I? I took a chance to look up. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling.

I let myself have a nervous smile myself. "Err...hello sir." I paused. "Can I get you something?" I asked with another clumsy curtsy. I hoped he would find it funny and not annoying.

He did chuckle, and I smiled nervously again. "Actually, some peppermint humbugs would be nice," he said with a smile. Slightly red, I turned around to get them, but already there were elves carrying a tray full of them. I turned back to Dumbledore as he took a handful from the bowing and curtsying elves. "Thank you," he said. Then he turned to me. "Perhaps we should talk in my office Sam."

A nervous flutter went through my stomach. I was almost sure he wasn't going to be mad at me for anything.

That was the problem. I was _almost_ sure he wasn't mad. I took off my apron and swapped it with my robes, stuffing the apron back into my pocket, the one without the marauders map.

"Bye Kairi," I said as I followed Dumbledore out. "I'll see you later-maybe." She curtsied and I did back with a grin and then a wave. "Bye."

"Bye Miss Warren!"

I closed my eyes for a moment in frustration as I hurried to catch up to Dumbledore.

He didn't say anything on the way, but when we were seated at his desk-after I had said hello to Fawkes, who was truly a beautiful adult right now-he asked me "How have you been adjusting to Hogwarts?"

"Er...it's good sir."

"It seems you've taken to the Weasley twins-our newest pranksters."

"Okay, whatever they did, I swear I had nothing to do with it! ...most likely anyways." I grinned sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Have you been fitting in well with the other students?"

"A boy named Nicholas sir-a Hufflepuff," I said,

"Ah, not everyone makes friends with other houses," Dumbledore observed.

"Well its not like its Gryffindor/Slytherin sir. I read somewhere that them two had used to be the best friends-Godric and Salazar, but now their houses are natural enemies. How is that?"

"Well, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had two different views about educating young witches and wizards that grew over time."

"You mean, Salazar Slytherin only wanted the so-called purebloods?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Seems you have a lot of background information on Hogwarts."

"Timothy told me a lot," I said without thinking.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again. "That is twice you've mentioned a boy by the name of Timothy before. You said he was 'a childhood friend' before."

"He was sir."

"What happened to him?"

"He was, er, he's dead sir," I said.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said.

There was a pause, in which I had no idea what to say to that. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Sir?" I asked. "You would have been at the head of any groups fighting against Voldemort, right? Surely you knew my mother-Sarah Warren. She said she was fighting in a group against Voldemort..."

His eyebrows raised slightly, a mixture of surprise, and...regret? "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't think now is the time to discuss the story." So THAT was what he was regretful about-he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell me yet.

"But then you _did_ know her, you just...think I'm not ready for the story?" I asked. I don't think I kept quite the bitterness out of my voice.

"Not quite yet," he said gently.

"I suppose you won't tell me anything about who my father was either, if you know." I hated to admit I was fishing-trying to see if he had at least KNOWN him.

His blue eyes were twinkling again; he had noticed my attempt to get information out of him. "It's getting let Sam. I'd think it would be best if you got off to bed."

I frowned. "Yeah, don't want to miss entertain-yourself-by-numerous-boring-games-while-anxiously-glancing-at-the-clock-every-ten-seconds day," I muttered. His eyebrows were raised inquisitively. I grinned. "Well it is, isn't? For kids anyway? Normal kids?"

He studied me for a moment before telling me, again, that I should be getting to bed then.

* * *

Okay guys, this chapter has gone on long enough. Christmas Eve/Day will be in the next one.

I rather liked this chapter, but let me know what YOU think. *is literally on knees begging* PLEASE!

The question, I have two.

For Twilight: Team Edward or Jacob? *cringes* (This might get messy.)

For Harry Potter: What is your opinion of Sirius X Remus? *very scared and not sure whether I want to know or not*

R&R!!! PLEASE!!! Oh, and feel free to answer one or both questions.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Sam

xo i love emmet xo

THANK YOU!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	12. Happy Christmas!

To Bookits: Yup, I'm going to try to do all seven of the books. *sighs* This might take a VERY long time!

Wow, you're not very nice to Edward and Jacob… (hehe) Emmet is…Is Emmet the one with Alice? I can't remember because the only things I know about twilight come from my friends.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!

To Emma: …I actually thought about that-Lupin being her father. But I have other plans for Sam and, well, that's all I'm going to say! I wish I could just skip to the fifth year though.

THANK YOU TONS FOR REVIEWING!!!

To Sam: Aw! I hope you find a new calendar just as cool as your last one!

Hehe. *had a hidden tape recorder to play applause to "To each his own!"*

All my friends all liked Edward but then they liked Jacob better after they read them again because Edward was too calm and never got mad at her or anything. *shrugs* And then they told me that I never get mad at them and it got annoying. I was thoroughly confused. AWESOME! I AM SO TELLING MY FRIENDS THAT EDWARD LOOKS LIKE HE GOT RUN OVER BY A BUS!!! *giggles* I thought he looked better as Cedric.

Glad I made you laugh! That just makes my day! :D

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!!

To xo I love emmet xo: I hated the animation of it as well. I liked it when they were arguing and stuff though. And having their fights and everything. I don't like that they got along in the end. That is just…un-miser brother-like.

Oh yay! Another guessing game! (There's that annoying computer saying yay is not a word again! :( ) If only I was any good at climate and everything! But I am going to guess California because that is the first costal state that comes to my mind.

Hope you like "Boredom strikes Again! It is a bit odd…

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!!

I am Team Jacob but only because I am biased and can't help thinking of werewolves and Lupin is my favorite in HP so…yeah. Plus I feel a little bad for him.

But with Bookits's thinking, I'd be Team Alice!!! I LOVE Alice. She is SO GREAT! My sister actually got her hair cut real short and now I think she looks like Alice.

Remus X Sirius…Well, I'm not against that kind of relationship, but Sirius and Remus? I think that its rubbish because all "evidence" is completely circumstantial at best and that it is unfair that one would assume that. I mean, can't two guys just be best mates? But that's just me. *quotes Sam* To each his own! (Or when Hermione is being pretty annoying about the Half-blood Prince being a girl) Or her! *is going to avoid awkward questions in the future*

* * *

I had found, once I got older, that I knew basically nothing about my mum. She had no past-just as how I remembered, and I wanted to know her more.

As for my father, I was even more interested. I had no idea what his name even was. I had nothing to go on with that, and it infuriated me that I knew nothing, but I suppose I was also a little scared to know.

Even if Dumbledore was "protecting me from the truth," I'd much rather have it and deal with whatever consequences that it brought. But then again, I did not know exactly what that was so maybe I didn't really want to know.

But I'd still complain about it. Which is what I did in my head all the way to the Gryffindor tower, where I got a shower, and then went straight to bed.

I had the dormitory to myself, and few people were in the tower at all. I liked having rooms to myself, for I could still hear the muffled chuckling as I took out my bear and blanket. They had never said anything to me-probably trying to be nice-but it was obvious they thought it ridiculous.

But I could not sleep without it. Any time I had-I had the same horrible nightmare.

I would be running to the place Timothy had stayed during the full moon. I was sure that something was wrong, and I ran as fast as I could. It was the same as the memory, but in this one-after I had found Timothy dead-someone was running.

The person was never more than a shadow but I chased after them. Once I got close in the dream, the person sent light out of their wand. The light hit me and I fell, and I was bleeding and the light fell again and again…

And then I would wake up. Thinking of this now, I was frustrated. I had no idea who had killed Timothy. But I did not think there was a way, because nearly everyone in town had hated him-and me as well.

I crawled into my bed, and pulled my blanket over me, curling up with the teddy bear underneath it. I closed my eyes without another thought and fell straight to sleep.

Regardless of my complaining, I really did understand why Dumbledore did not tell me anything. When I woke up, I decided not to dwell on it. After all, he would tell me when I needed to know, and he had promised to tell me. I didn't think he would be the sort to lie.

These are what filled my thoughts as I got dressed. I had finally mastered the art of tying a tie successfully, which I had felt embarrassed each day I had had to ask for him to show me yet again the first week here.

But we didn't need our ties today-which I was glad because I didn't exactly care for them and they were a bit uncomfortable.

I found myself at a loss of what to do. Dumbledore hadn't forbidden me to be in the kitchens, but I was unsure as to if I had supposed to pick up a hint. But today _was _entertain-yourself-by-numerous-boring-games-while-anxiously-glancing-at-the-clock-every-ten-seconds day. I smiled at the name. Mum had made it up because Timothy and I would always look for board games around the house to play and we were always asking mum how much longer until Christmas.

I tucked my locket into my shirt-it annoyed me if it got in the way, but I wore it to bed. I only took it off to take a shower or on the full moon.

My hair was sticking up like mad. I sighed, feeling annoyed. However, I did not have the desire-or the patience-to try and make it lie flat.

I decided to go and explore the school-without the marauders map. I wanted to see if I could find anything without the map. The only thing was without the map, I might have the unpleasant experience of running into Snape or Filch.

I wasn't that hungry, so I didn't go to the Great Hall. Breakfast was probably over anyway with the way I was moving.

I went down a few flights of steps, and up another. I went through halls going left and right. I paid no attention where I was going, but I was sure that if I needed, I could always pull out the map which I had taken in case I did get lost-which was actually the best part of exploring.

I actually ran into only Mrs. Norris, but quickly ran away as to avoid Filch. It was fun, and had led me out of breath and full of adrenaline. I laughed, and sat in the corridor. "Sam?" came a voice.

I looked up to see Nicholas. "Hey," I said, standing up.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Nicholas asked.

"Just exploring. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff common room is here," he said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That's cool."

There was a pause. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Mm-hm, you?"

"Yeah, of course. Have you ever played wizard's chess?"

"Uh…not since I was like, seven." Jonah, the ice cream man, had taught me how to play wizard's chess. Jonah had died before I was eight.

"Want to play a game?"

"I don't have a set of wizard's chess," I said, a little embarrassed.

"I have a spare," Nicholas said.

"Oh, well, alright," I said. "But I can't guarantee I'll be any good."

"Oh, don't worry. Dad says playing wizard's chess is just like riding a broomstick-you never forget."

I was doubtful. "I'll take your word for it."

The password to get into the Hufflepuff Common Room was Romulus. Everything was yellow and black, which was not surprising considering the fact that Gryffindor's was red and gold.

He went up to the dormitory and brought down both of his sets of wizards chess. He set them up and we sat in the common room.

"I like it in here. One time you'll have to visit the Gryffindor Common Room," I told him.

"Maybe," he said.

"Okay, quick refresher for me. These ones here can only go in a straight path?"

"Yeah, rooks."

"And these ones go diagonal?"

"Bishops."

"Up two and right one?"

"Knights."

"And this is the Queen, which goes in diagonal, or straight lines."

"Yup."

"And this is the King, which can do the same only one space at a time?"

"Correct.

"And these move forward, two spaces for their first turn, and then only one. They take players going diagonal?"

"Pawns."

I nodded. "Okay, I think I get it," I said. "I think I remember."

"Good. I'm sure you'll do well."

I actually was not that bad. His spare (and older) chess set quite liked me, and gave me advice only seldom. They seemed to trust me well enough, and I had actually _almost _won the game. _Almost._

"Check mate," Nicholas said with a grin. I frowned, checking over the board one more time.

"Well, mate, I'm afraid that I may have lost but I shall go out fighting," and I sent a random piece to attack one of his random ones.

I grinned. "Great game," I said. "I'm not half as bad as I thought I was going to be."

"You did fine," he said. "I thought you almost got me a couple of times."

I smiled. "Thanks, but you're better." I handed him the wizards chess set back.

"Keep it," he said. "As a Christmas present, and we'll play again sometime."

I beamed at him. "Thanks! But I wish I could get you something, but I haven't any money…"

"No, don't worry about it," he said quickly. "The chess set would have just collected dust anyway."

"Well it is still very sweet of you. Thank you."

I realized he was getting rather red so I changed the subject. "Is it lunch time yet? I'm starved!"

"Should be," he said. "Come on, follow me if you don't know the way."

I touched the map in my pocket. "Nah, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

While we walked, I asked him "Are you any good at Quidditch?"

"I'm alright," he said with a shrug.

"Well, after lunch, do you want to take a couple of brooms for a spin?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Not really," I said truthfully.

"I'll have to think on it, alright?"

"Okay," I said. There was a pause. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it. Last time I know you tried to get to the Great Hall, you ended up in Gryffindor Tower," I said with a grin.

"Says the girl with bed head." I had forgotten about my neglect to comb my hair. Wow, he must be pretty polite not to mention it until I was teasing him first.

I rolled my eyes because I could not think of a suitable insult.

The Great Hall was basically empty, but it was lunch time. All the teachers were there, and it seemed that the students barely outnumbered them.

Nicholas, instead of stopping at Hufflepuff table, followed me to Gryffindor's. "I'm the only Hufflepuff first year, and I've no desire to sit with someone I don't know," he explained as I looked at him funny.

"And here I thought that you forgot where your table was," I said with a smirk. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

John Keefe and Max Takitch were the only other first year Gryffindors. They were not the most pleasant lot, according to Fred and George, so I said nothing to them.

We chatted about regular things while we ate: Nicholas's dad was a muggleborn, so he was a half-blood, Snape and Filch were gits, and Binns was boring. The Slytherins were a nasty bunch and Ravenclaws were know-it-alls. Gryffindors were idiots and Hufflepuffs were dunderheads. McGonagall was strict, but Professor Sprout was nicer. Charms was loud and chaotic and Astronomy Theory was dull.

"So what about them brooms?" I asked him as I finished my plate.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No…I don't think we should."

I was disappointed, but looked up at Dumbledore, feeling-again-like I was disappointing him by breaking rules. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's probably too cold out anyway."

"Anything else you want to do?" he asked me.

"I dunno," I said.

"Want to visit Hagrid?" he asked. Hagrid had been there for lunch, but most people had already finished and left-Hagrid among them.

"Sure," I said.

"And the best part is we just ate lunch! No rock cakes!"

I laughed.

"Well, we should probably get our winter cloaks. I'll meet you there?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Once I had reached the dormitory, I put the wizards chess that I had been carrying with my things. Then, I pulled out my winter cloak.

I frowned at it. When I had first bought it, I had had to hem the bottom of it using a sewing kit I nicked from Elva. (She never used it and I assumed she had probably stolen it from another girl anyway.) There had also been a large tear in the back that I had stitched up as well. It was not even that pretty a color-a very faded black so that it was somewhere between black and gray.

I draped it over one of my shoulders, and went into the bathroom to fix my hair. Finally, after quite a lot of water, I managed to get my hair semi-neat. I rolled my eyes at my expression with a giggle.

Then, I raced to Hagrid's, putting my cloak on when I had reached the door that led outside.

Nicholas was there before me, which was not a surprise considering I had tried to make my hair less messy.

"What took you?" Nicholas asked, scratching Fang behind the ears. "Oh-you tried to fix your hair."

"Try is the operative word, mate," I said.

"It looks fine," he said.

I shook my head at him. "Hello Hagrid," I said.

"'Lo Sam," he said. "Cup o' tea?"

"No thanks Hagrid. Just had lunch and all, but thanks." Nicholas didn't have tea either.

"Alright," he said. "I mus' say, Sam. Tho' Weasley friends o' yers are always tryin' to ge' inter the fores'."

"They like a laugh is all," I said. "Though I don't know if they realize that it just might be forbidden for a reason."

"Well, they shoul' learn that because I keep havin' ter chase 'em out!"

"Sorry Hagrid," I said. "But I don't think anyone can knock some sense into them."

"Yer proba'ly right," he said.

We stayed for a long time at Hagrid's-all the way to dinner. And then after dinner we migrated to each of our common rooms.

I stopped at the library before going to my dormitory, just browsing along. I'd grab random books, read a bit, and then put it back. It kept me preoccupied for quite some time so that when Madam Pince snapped at me that I should be getting to bed because it was too late, I was quite shocked. I left quickly without another word.

When I had finally fallen asleep with my teddy bear under one arm, a dream accompanied my sleep…

"_Happy Christmas Sam!" a girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes said to me._

_I forced a smile. "Yeah, Happy Christmas!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. The girl's name was Sally, and she was three years old. She had recently lost her dad-having never known her mum-and was staying at the orphanage. I wondered often how she could still be so cheerful._

"_Did you see Father Christmas?" Sally asked, her mouth grinning wide. "Look what he brought me!"_

_She was holding up a fluffy pink teddy bear. I smiled more convincingly. I may not be cheerful, but I wasn't going to ruin her mood. "That's great Sally. Why don't you go off and play now?"_

_She was always hanging around me too much. I figured she might be better suited to be playing with _normal _kids her own age._

_She grinned at me and ran off. Father Christmas…there was a man dressed as him handing out gifts to the kids at the orphanage. I had lost faith in Father Christmas a while ago. He did not have the power to take away Timothy's curse, nor did he have the power to cure mine. He could not bring Timothy or mum back to life._

_I did have a respect for the man in the costume. After all, wasn't he making kids like Sally's Christmas better? _

_But I was still surprised when he made his way over here._

"_Hello miss, what's your name?"_

_I had the desire to roll my eyes, but like I said, I had a certain respect to the man, and I didn't. "Sam Warren, sir," I responded._

"_Happy Christmas Sam," he said. "And what would you like for Christmas?"_

_I scoffed, though I didn't mean to. "Nothing you can give," I said bitterly._

"_Try me."_

"_Can you bring back the dead sir?" I asked. "Can you remove curses impossible to cure?"_

"_You want your parents back?" he asked. _

"_I want my mum, and Timothy, and Jonah back," I said, not looking at him. "And I don't want to be a werewolf-Timothy neither."_

_He was quiet a moment. "Would you still like to see what I might have?" he asked quietly._

_I was about to say "No, I'd like you to leave me alone, thank you very much," but I didn't. Besides, I could always give it to Sally for Christmas tomorrow, since tonight was Christmas Eve._

"_Sure," I said. "Thanks."_

_He smiled gently and pulled out a package. I took it but made no moves to open it. He seemed already to know what I was thinking about Sally, for he stood up and cleared his throat._

"_Well-Happy Christmas to everyone!" he said as the kids quieted down. "And remember-always be good!"_

_Then he left…_

And the dream ended. I yawned and stretched. That had been when I was nine. The next day I had given Sally the package. It had been a baby doll. She had been very pretty. I remembered-and my eyes watered-how she had hugged me tight around the middle. I had loved that little girl. She was so sweet and perfect. She was so different than the other kids.

Which was why she had been adopted a month later by a nice couple. I knew they probably gave her everything she ever wanted.

My hair wasn't sticking up as bad as yesterday, but I still planned to comb it down. I pulled away the curtains and was surprised to see a gift there. I smiled as I learned it was from Hagrid-a box of the sticky fudge I was sure he made himself. It was rather good-but glued my teeth together. I decided next time I wanted some, I'd soften it by the fire.

I found myself wishing I had given him something. An idea coming to mind, I grabbed my wand, got dressed, fixed my hair, grabbed my apron, and dashed out of Gryffindor Tower and into the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Kairi!" I called.

"Happy Christmas Miss Warren," she said curtsying.

I bowed back, feeling silly when I curtsied. "Happy Christmas! I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything Miss Warren!" Another curtsy.

I bowed again. It was starting to get annoying though. "Could I maybe make sugar cookies?" I asked. "I wanted to make some for my friends."

"Of course Miss Warren!" she squeaked. "Kairi would be glad to let Miss Warren do that!"

And so I did. I found that, under a few cobwebs, I still possessed the memory of the recipe. And Hogwarts had everything, even the red and green sprinkles and the Christmas-shaped cookie cutters.

I finished and put the cookies into three boxes. I was full-for I had tried one from each tray I had baked.

I handed one to Kairi. "Thank you Kairi!" I said. "For everything! Happy Christmas!"

"Oh, thank you Miss Warren!" Kairi squeaked. "Kairi is pleased to do anything for Miss Warren!"

I said goodbye and went to Hagrid's, picking up my winter cloak from the Common Room beforehand.

I got to Hagrid's and I knocked loudly.

"'Lo Sam. Happy Christmas!" He opened the door and I went inside.

"Happy Christmas Hagrid!" I said. "Thank you for the fudge Hagrid-I've already eaten some of it-it's great!"

He waved his hand dismissively.

"But I made something for you too Hagrid. Happy Christmas," I said.

He took the cookies with a thanks. After a cup of tea and a polite refusal of rock cakes, I said that I must be going to meet Nicholas.

I pulled out the map to try and find Nicholas. He was in the Hufflepuff Common Room, but as I watched the map, he was coming out and making his way to the Gryffindor Tower. I put the map away and ran to Gryffindor Tower. He was actually trying to get the Fat Lady to let him in.

"Come on! It's Christmas! I need to meet Sam! She wasn't at breakfast and I haven't seen her!"

"Well that's a problem there, isn't it mate?" I said after quietly sneaking behind him.

He spun around. "Where were you all day?" he asked. "It's almost time for the feast!"

"I was making something, and then I went to see Hagrid," I explained.

"Well Happy Christmas!"

"Yup!" I said. "Happy Christmas!" I held out the box of cookies.

"Thanks!" he said, and munched on one. "They're really good!"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," I said with a smirk. "You'd say the same about Hagrid's rock cakes."

He laughed. "Well, lets get to the Christmas Feast early, alright?"

"Alright," I said. "Just let me put my cloak away." I turned to the Fat Lady. "Fairy Wings."

The portrait swung open. "Come on Nicholas. I've been to yours," I said.

He followed me in. "Home sweet home," I said. "Fred and George actually haven't destroyed the place yet."

He grinned. "That's shocking. Give them some time though. I reckon they'll do that some day."

I grinned. "Wait here." I dashed up to the dormitory, dropped my cloak on my bed, and came back down.

We made our way to the Great Hall.

"What'd you get for Christmas?" he asked. "Anything good?"

"I got some fudge from Hagrid. It's really sticky, but I reckon it'll be easier to chew if I heat it by the fire."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked. "That sounds like a brilliant idea! Hagrid-he got me the same thing. What else?"

"Erm, that's it," I said uncomfortably.

His eyebrows raised for a fraction of a second and he turned to look at me, but then continued walking. "I haven't eaten the fudge yet. Is it good then? If you heat it by the fire?" he asked.

"I haven't tried the fire yet, but the fudge was pretty good-albeit tough-without it."

He nodded. I decided to ask him what he got for Christmas.

"Oh-just a few things from mum and dad," he said, not looking at me.

"Come on!" I said. "I really don't mind that you got more'n me! Really! I want to know what you got!"

After a while, he _did _start telling me all about the things.

"Mum also made me quite a lot of sweets and sent them over while dad got me a-." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Fanged Frisbee."

I laughed. "Wow, those aren't allowed at Hogwarts, but Lee nicked one that Filch confiscated from a student once. Let me know if he takes _yours." _I grinned. "I have friends in high places."

"Fred and George?" he asked with a grin.

"I'd tell you," I said. "But then I'd have to kill you."

He rolled his eyes and we got to the Great Hall. I sat at the Hufflepuff Table this time at Nicholas's insistence.

What I found most amusing about the Christmas Feast was not the food-but the wizard crackers every few feet on the table. They _exploded _with blue smoke and out came several white mice and a ridiculous-looking hat. I cracked open a lot since the school was near empty. Nicholas and I ran up and down the empty seats trying to see who could crack the most. Soon, I had actually made some money, gotten some luminous balloons, some rather strange hats, and a grow-your-own-beard-kit. I laughed at the last one. I gave most of the things to Nicholas-who seemed to like them all.

I felt a little guilty that I had had a Happy Christmas without Timothy. It was true-I had actually enjoyed myself. I felt like I was betraying him. I dismissed the thought though. Timothy would have wanted me to be happy, right?

I fell asleep thinking these thoughts, grasping the teddy bear tightly with my blanket under my chin.

* * *

IT"S OVER!!! I have to go back to school tomorrow. *doesn't want to think about it* But I'll try to update as much as possible! Fanfiction is a great thing to procrastinate Geometry homework with!

Does anyone know what happens to Lee Jordan in the end of the seventh book? I know this is a random question, but its been bugging me and last I heard he was River in Potterwatch. And Oliver Wood? I think he was in the Battle of Hogwarts, but I can't remember if he survived…

Questions of the chapter! I have decided to make three: Harry Potter, Twilight, and a normal one.

1.) What is your least favorite Harry Potter Character(s)?

2.) What is your favorite Twilight character(s)?

3.) What is your favorite color?

Answer one, two, or all of them! Or answer none but it would make me happy if you answered at least one!!!

Please R&R!!! Let me know of any mistakes, and let me know what you think!

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!

Bookits

Emma

Sam

xo i love emmet xo

THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!


	13. April Fools

To xo I love emmet xo: Not California? Hm…*looks up all the east coast states on the internet because I am horrible at Geography* New York? New York is my next guess. I've never been there, but my friends Breanna and Brittany went there for Marching Band.

* * *

To Sam: Alice is with Jasper? Alright, I knew it was one of them-Jasper or Emmet. Who's the girl with Emmet then? I can't remember her name… Something tells me Rosalie but I thought that was the evil vampire girl…*shrugs*

* * *

My answers!

1.) What is your least favorite Harry Potter character(s)?

Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback and Voldemort and Umbridge and everyone who works at the Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit (Hehe, I hate a LOT)

2.) What is your favorite Twilight character(s)?

Alice

3.) What is your favorite color(s)

Wahoo! Blue for me three!

* * *

So this is going to skip ahead quite a lot. It is April 1st…

I woke up wondering why I felt so apprehensive and on-guard. It took me a few seconds to remember: today was Fred and George's Birthday _and_ April Fool's.

I groaned, and was reluctant to leave my bed. Chaos was sure to ensue in every class we had today. I was just pulling back the curtains when an earth-shattering explosion shook the room.

I closed my eyes in annoyance. Fred and George were sure to be behind it. Now I was _really _reluctant to leave this safe-house.

"What the hell?" Dorothy Dashvon yelled. The explosion had woken up her and everyone else. I wasn't the last one up for once. Yay me.

There was already a fit of laughter to be heard from in the common room. Wanting to see the damage, I pulled my button down long-sleeved shirt that matched my pajama pants on top of my night shirt and went downstairs cautiously.

Fred, George, and Lee were all laughing hysterically, and there were exploding snap cards placed all over the room. Another earth-shattering boom shook everything, and as soon as it had stopped, I barely missed getting knocked out with a Fanged Frisbee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dorothy demanded. She apparently was not a morning person. Then she barely got hit by another Fanged Frisbee, which, in fact, ending up hitting Mary Nova.

She screamed, though it had only scraped her arm. It must have startled her.

The whole school should be scared when it is Fred and George's Birthday. I was suddenly not feeling all that guilty about getting them a birthday present. Their school bags were stuffed with what I believed to be Zonko's Products. I decided that it was not safe, and I dashed upstairs, changed, and grabbed my wand before coming back down.

It was extremely chaotic. Fred and George's older brother Percy was yelling at them, while Charlie, their other brother, had a bemused expression on his face.

I decided it was probably a good idea to get out of there.

But it was easier said than done. Gryffindors were everywhere, bewildered and angry for being woken up before they needed to be. After all it was early in the morning.

I managed to get out of there when I bumped into Professor McGonagall who looked quite mad.

"Sorry Professor," I said quickly.

"Miss Warren! What is all that racket inside?"

"It's April Fool's," I said.

Well that was enough explanation as McGonagall went into the lion's den. I chuckled. Lion's den-Gryffindor. I was way too tired. This wasn't that funny. Curse Fred and George for waking me up early. I had a habit of waking up just before something bad happens. So, I always woke up before someone could properly prank me. I found it rather useful, especially since I now knew Fred and George Weasley.

I was undecided on where I should go. Maybe to the Great Hall? And then to the library before Fred and George got to breakfast? Nah, library, and then see what Fred and George had planned. I just hoped it had nothing to do with _me._

There was a few things I was looking forward to today because of the fact that it was April Fool's and Fred and George's Birthday-Defense Against the Dark Arts with Salone was sure to end rather amusing, Potions with Snape was sure to be a blast, and a free period would be sure to initiate the whole school into utter chaos.

The whole school was to know that it was Fred and George's birthday. Simple pranks were all over the Great Hall in celebration for April Fool's but all students would soon learn-today was for Fred and George-and Fred and George only. Today, the school would not be ruled by the teachers, or the ghosts, or even Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Today, Fred and George ruled all. They would be out of detention by the time they graduated, if they were so lucky.

I went to the library first, and then to breakfast. Already, Salone and Filch were running about, confiscating what seemed like Filch's entire stolen stock of Fanged Frisbees. One could not eat in peace, for risk of getting mauled by the Fanged Frisbees. I knew we would have to end up collecting them again from Filch before the end of the day.

McGonagall looked livid. Hagrid looked as if he was trying not to laugh, and Flitwick looked slightly annoyed. Snape looked ready to kill, but was doing nothing. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was watching with amusement in his eyes before standing up for silence. The Fanged Frisbees dropped to the ground and the students fell silent-even Fred, George, and Lee.

"I understand that today is Fred and George Weasley's Birthday," he said. There was loud whooping from the trio-Fred, George, and Lee. "And also April First, commonly known to as April Fool's. But I hereby caution all of you-especially the Weasley twins-that this holiday does not excuse oneself from school rules. I would be surprised if my words of advice were abided by, but have a duty to caution all of you anyway. It would be unwise to let a single day ruin the rest of your stay at Hogwarts."

As the Fanged Frisbees came back to life and everyone began shouting again, I was quite sure Dumbledore was right about no one heeding a word he said.

I can't say I was immune to Fred and George's pranks. In fact, I'm quite sure I yelled myself hoarse at them. I did not, however have the heart to prank them back. After all, this was their their birthday. Not to mention the fact they would have pranked me again 10,000 times the effect of mine. Besides, I didn't want to really fight them today. I wanted to be able to laugh with them in DADA and Potions whose professors I didn't care for all that much, to put it mildly.

Transfiguration-well you can imagine-McGonagall must have given Fred and George enough detentions for a month at least. Fred and George were not to be deterred however, and took everything-including Gryffindor's plummeting house points in stride.

Charms was utterly chaotic. It was perhaps, always chaotic even without Fred and George levitating feathers to near poke your eyeballs out-and that was a normal day. I reckon you can only imagine Charms on April First.

It was definitely not a good idea for Fred and George to sit nearby the venomous tentacula One short _engorgio_ and both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs spent the last bits of Herbology in the Hospital Wing, along with most of History of Magic. (Which actually pretty good.)

By lunch, it seemed that Gryffindor would have absolutely no chance at winning the house cup, and were only half-way through the day. Luckily, however, Fred and George spent lunch getting completely yelled at by their older brother Percy, with Lee Jordan laughing hysterically.

They still managed to be the first to get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. This meant that they employed the use of a prank similar to a muggle classic-putting a bucket of water on the door. Every student got drenched by Fred and George on account that they kept levitating the bucket back up with a lazy flick of their wands and refilling it with water. Professor Salone was the last to enter the classroom-slightly late. He too, was immediately drenched in icy water. The remainder of class was spent laughing at the small, miscellaneous pranks caused by Fred and George, and trying not to snicker as Professor Salone yelled at them.

Snape was smarter, much to my major disappointment. As soon as Fred and George walked through the door, Snape sent them to the Headmaster's office. He even sent Lee along for good measure. When they asked why, he simply replied "Conspiracy to break rules." They were disappointed, I could tell. They would have had several small pranks to annoy Professor Salone all day, but they would have something big planned for Snape. It all depended on the teacher. However, they left the dungeons laughing with laughs and jokes. I, however, was depressed for all of Potions. I had been so keen to see Snape get what was coming to him, as Professor Salone had.

But it turned out that Fred and George had other things planned. They spent the first half of their free period, setting up a prank for Snape, and I spent the last half listening to what they had done.

Since they did not have sufficient time, the prank, they said, was not the Greatest Prank Ever, as they had hoped they could achieve. They merely set off Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworksin his classroom, office, and private potions stores.

"We did have this really elaborate prank for ol' Snape," Fred said, disappointed.

"Well, its usually best not to," I said after finally recovering from thinking of the look that would have been on Snape's face. "Elaborate pranks tend not to work as well as you think they ought to."

"This one was full-proof though!" George complained.

"But at least we set off all those dung bombs as well..." Lee said.

I laughed. "Got anything planned for Astronomy?" I asked.

"Now would we tell you if we did?" George asked with a wide grin on his face,

I smirked. "You don't have anything planned then," I said. Fred and George each simultaneously stuck their tongues out at me. I rolled my eyes.

They actually didn't have much planned for Astronomy. I think their resources had been used up for Salone and Snape. I had been bluffing, and trying to get them to tell me whatever it was they did or did not have planned. Sure, there was random chaos-that was a given-but nothing was major.

The Howler came at dinner courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Lee laughed himself silly, and Fred and George looked green, but made a fast recovery to start a food fight. I joined in with half the school. It was fun. I was one of the few girls who hadn't ducked down under the tables. Well, I didn't need to worry about getting food out of my hair-it was short!

Dumbledore eventually put a stop to it and all the food was suspended in midair. Everything had frozen. The students turned to him, covered in all sorts of food.

"I see I was correct as to the fact that few students seemed to heed my words. I would like everyone to head to their common rooms, and get cleaned up."

I looked at my feet. How was it Dumbledore could always make me feel guilty? I hung behind everyone else.

"I can help out sir," I said, approaching him. "Help clean up, I mean."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "No, that is not necessary Sam." With a casual flick of his wand, the Great Hall cleaned itself up. I stared, wide-eyed.

"That was wicked sir!" I said in awe.

He chuckled. "Thank you, now be off. Go off to your common room with everyone else and get cleaned up."

"Yes sir," I said, and scurried off. That was _wicked._ Even though Gryffindor might never win the house cup with those two around, and maybe we had learned next to nothing that day, and maybe we had spent a while in the hospital wing after a bout with venomous tentacula, but it had been an alright day.

* * *

Notes:

R&R! PLEASE!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Sam  
xo i love emmet xo

Let me know what you think!


	14. E is for Exams!

To everyone: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been too darn lazy. I've no excuse, and I feel horrible. :(  
The questions completely slipped my mind. I did not even have time to do a spell-check for the day I posted it; I was hurrying because I was almost late to school. I will have questions this time!  
Thank you for your patience!

To Bookits: Thanks for reviewing on both chapter 12 and 13! :D  
Blue, purple, and green are awesome colors! I love most all the colors, but blue is my favorite by far!  
Oh, and Billy is Jacob's dad, I believe? I'm not that sure, having only gotten my information from my friends and sister whom have read the books…

To Sam: Yes, it is still snowing! (Well, there's snow out. It technically is not currently snowing, but whatever.) We actually had three snow days and one two-hour delay last week! It was so awesome and a lot of fun!  
I've always wanted to be in a food fight as well. My sister had been in one once in the sixth grade. One of her friends started it with someone else. The sixth grade didn't get to pick their own seats for lunch for the next four years. Luckily, we were allowed the year I entered the sixth grade! I suppose technically I have been in food fights though. I've thrown teddy grahams at my friends before.

To xo I love emmet xo: *looks up the New England states on the internet* Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut? Haha. My US History teacher would be so proud that I am actually using the things he taught us and I forgot! So…*drum roll* Maine! That's my next guess!  
So Rosalie is with Emmet, and Victoria is the evil one? Alright, thank you for the correction! I am not the most knowledgable in Twilight! ;)

* * *

**Exams and the End of the Year**

It was about halfway through May when I started to worry about our school exams. I was absolutely no good in History of Magic, okay in Charms, and alright in Herbology. Astronomy I was rather good at, but I was excellent (If I say so myself) in Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I was both thrilled and disgusted that a teacher I hated (And he hated me) taught Potions, one of my best subjects. I was disgusted because he sometimes managed to make me miserable in Potions, but also thrilled when I would see his displeasure that I was doing well and he could not ridicule me in that area.

I must admit that only the tightly-strung students were studying in the middle of May. Most would be waiting at least another week, and others the night before. However, for me, the exams were almost right after the full moon, and if I was as tired and weak as I usually was, there would be absolutely no way for me to study on top of regular homework.

I was incredibly grateful to Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't until a few full moons had passed that I realized that my wounds were definitely healing faster than usual. The first times, I thought it only as a coincidence, or that the wounds were not as serious as they had looked. Finally, I had asked Madam Pomfrey about it. Apparently the bandages were dipped in a certain potion that cured the wounds faster. Unfortunately, the potion had to be fresh, so there was no way for me to bring it when summer came, and I knew that it would feel much, much worse.

And on top of all that, Fred and George would not leave me alone. There were many times I had flipped out on them, and we got into fights often. I suppose it was my fault. Though I enjoyed a good prank, I still felt as if I was disappointing Dumbledore. I was sure no other man would have let me into Hogwarts, and I felt ashamed that I was getting into mischief. I was at Hogwarts to get an education, an education that would not have been given to me otherwise.

So I was frustrated when I desperately _wanted_ to cause mischief with Fred, George, and of course the marauders-Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I couldn't, and got unnecessarily angry with them when I _had_ given in to mischief and fun.

So Fred and George would not leave me alone as I sat poring over my History of Magic notes.

"What do you want?!" I finally yelled at them after having my fingers shut in my book.

"You're coming on a prank. We have to save you from the boring that has already infected our brother, Percy," Fred said solemnly. (As I got to know them I found I could distinguish between the two, if it has not been clear as to how I know which are which.)

"Yes," George agreed, just as serious. "We cannot let such a thing infect all of Hogwarts. We must strive to keep that from happening."

I rolled my eyes. "If I go on one prank, you will leave me alone until after exams?" I inquired.

"Agreed," Fred and George said together.

"Swear to it," I told them eagerly. "As marauders."

They grinned. "We solemnly swear that after one prank, we will leave you alone until after examinations," they said together.

I laughed. It _had _annoyed me when they used to insist on always using that phrase, but I had come to like it. There was something about the marauders that made me feel less guilty about everything. I seemed to know them in the map, and just holding it made me feel strangely connected to them.

I wandered whether or not they were still alive. If they weren't, they certainly still lived with the map, aiding people in their pranks. I wondered if they had had Filch confiscate the map on their last day of Hogwarts, to ensure that the map would only be found by a student capable of nicking the map and figuring out how to work it.

I often pictured Mr. Moony as the werewolf at Hogwarts that came before me. I identified with him the most, therefore, assuming him to be a werewolf. I was sure I might never find out, however. I suppose it had never been clear that they were boys at Hogwarts, but for some reason, I could not imagine any of them being a girl.

I shook my thoughts away from the marauders as Fred and George had already performed the Disillusionment Charm on themselves. I did not regret teaching them the spell. It helped them out a lot, and their goal was to make themselves and other people laugh. They were not intended to hurt anyone (most of the time) and I did not think anything wrong with _helping _them with their pranks. After all, sometimes, they'd ask for me to look up how to do a certain something be it with a potion or spell, and I would tell them not to tell me what it was for, but preferred to guess which supplies they had used on which pranks I had seen being unfolded.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a wand rapped me hard on the head and felt the familiar feeling of an egg being smashed there. Cold trickles were felt to be running down my body from where the wand had struck.

"Nice one George," Fred said, staring at me.

The Common Room was empty because it was late at night. They were both only barely visible. The Disillusionment Charm did not make you invisible, but made you take on the exact color and texture of everything behind you, like a chameleon. Therefore, I could see them, but only if I knew where they were could I see their outline.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

I grinned as I saw the familiar words scrawl themselves across the page. I marveled at what must have been a difficult piece of magic.

"Where are we going?" My voice dropped to a whisper instinctively, even though we had been previously talking loudly.

"Flooding the castle," Fred responded casually.

I stopped, and they both turned to look at me. "No," I said firmly. "Pick something else, or you're on your own."

"But we need all the hands we can get!" George complained.

"_No,"_ I hissed at them.

They pouted. (Though I could not see their expressions, I knew.) "Fine," they finally said. "Then we're going flying."

"Flying?" I asked. I had never told them of my trips I took on the brooms.

"Yes, flying. Not exactly a prank-just a bit of fun. In here. McGonagall's near," Fred warned us.

We went into an empty classroom, and watched the map until McGonagall had passed.

"With brooms?" I inquired. "Not your style. I was thinking more bang."

"Well seeing as broomstick lessons have been over, we've been wanting to get on a broom lately. What do you think?" George asked.

"Yeah. You've been off a broom longer'n we have, but you were great on a broom. Unless you're a bit rusty…?"

"No, I'll be good. Flying'd be great." I was suspicious they had something else in plan, but I did not pester them. I'd wait it out if I had to.

We did not pass any other teachers on the way outside. We nicked some brooms and headed to the Quidditch Pitch.

We even managed to nick the Quidditch gear. We let out a few bludgers, and Fred and George liked to use the club to beat them away. I told them they'd make great beaters.

Unfortunately they seemed to like aiming the bludgers at me. I easily dodged them, but there were a few near misses. I could tell that they weren't doing their best to hit me. I was sure I'd be knocked off my broom if they had because when they were just hitting them at random things, they never missed, and there would be no way for me to have dodged _those_ shots.

We played with the Quaffle back and forth. One of us would be the keeper and the other two would fight over the Quaffle. Then, we'd swap and someone else would be the Keeper.

Eventually, we got bored and settled for flying around doing tricks. Fred dared for us all to fly over the lake with the Giant Squid. They had often hung upside down by their knees on tree branches and jeered at the Giant Squid.

So this was where their fun had been building up to. One second I was facing with by back to them, and the next second I had been swiftly knocked off my broom and was plummeting toward the lake.

The water stung when I hit it, and I felt a brief period of anger at Fred and George. I went to the surface and yelled myself hoarse at them, which caused Hagrid to hear and come outside his hut.

"Hey! Wha's goin' on?" Hagrid yelled. Fred and George intelligently landed to the ground so that they could freely burst out in laughter.

"Oi! Sam, you alrigh'?" Hagrid called.

"Fine!" I called back, still fuming about Fred and George. As I got to dry land, I began to feel my anger evaporate as I realized the humor of the situation. Then, I too fell over in laughter, my clothes heavy on me and I realized for the first time I had been wearing my pajamas-the purple ones with the stars and "jacket" that went with it. This caused me to thunk Fred and George each on the side of the head (Not too hard, of course) and then laugh again.

Hagrid shook his head, but he was grinning. "What are you lot doin' out o' bed after hours anyway?" he asked us when we had finally stopped laughing.

"Bit of fun!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"We weren't up to trouble, honest Hagrid," I said, now shivering. The lake was cold, and the night, though not frigid, was cool out.

Fred and George both nodded their heads in agreement.

"As far as I know anyway," I added.

Hagrid seemed to be amused by us. "Alright then. Get up ter bed, 'fore Sam catches summat."

We grinned at him, and left, though we felt his eyes on our backs the whole time. We only strayed from our course to put away the Quidditch equipment. (My broom had been easily retrieved for it had crashed luckily to the ground.)

That night I dreamed about two faceless figures playing Quidditch-Mr. Padfoot and Prongs.

The full moon approached, and Fred and George had been true to their word about leaving me be. As usual, I had a headache and got a potion from Madam Pomfrey, thinking bitterly how horrid it was going to be when term ended and I was left on my own to control my headaches.

And when the full moon arrived, I went to the shrieking shack, and everything was the same. I woke up in the hospital wing the next day.

Freshly bandaged, I set about doing my homework until my eyelids felt too heavy to stay open. I allowed myself a quick rest before starting on Salone and Snape's outrageous load of homework. It seemed Snape gave us the lengthiest homework when there was a full moon. I wouldn't put it past him, but it might have just been my imagination being half-asleep.

I thought that Salone might not know where I went every month. He seemed not to, while the other teachers did. I thought, perhaps, that it was because of the fact that he was a new teacher and Dumbledore did not yet know him. However, I never dwelled on the fact.

Two days after my release from the Hospital Wing, the exams started.

We were given new quills that had an anti-cheating charm on them. The rooms where we took the written exams seemed unusually hot and stuffy. Many students were having nervous breakdowns, and Fred and George found it rather funny. I think they were the only ones unworried.

The practical exams were far easier for me. Flitwick, in Charms, had us make a pineapple dance across a desk. I often wondered why we needed to know how to make pineapple dance, so I had never practiced the Charm much. I was not dead awful at it, but definitely not brilliant.

In Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, we had to change mice into snuffboxes. Points were taken away if the box still had whiskers, but points were earned for how pretty it was. I excelled in this though I must say that the light purple box with the blue pattern though rather nice in my opinion, could have been nicer had I wanted it to.

Potions was nerve-racking for some people. We had to make a forgetfulness potion and the fumes, along with Snape breathing down our necks, made it rather difficult to remember how. I was confident, however, that I had done exceptionally well.

History of Magic was last, and I was sure that I had done better than I thought I would. It was not as difficult as I had expected it would, and at the end, everyone cheered. We had a full week to do whatever it is that we wanted! Fred and George even set off some of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

I did my best to enjoy that week with Fred and George, but the constant reminder of the beginning of summer loomed over my head. Slytherin won both the House Cup, but thanks to Quidditch Captain Charlie Weasley, we won the Quidditch Cup!

I dreaded the train ride home.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed!  
Bookits  
Sam  
xo i love emmet xo

Questions!

1.) What is your favorite Harry Potter Quote?

2.) What is your least favorite Twilight Character?

3.) What is your favorite holiday?

Please R & R! Let me know of any mistakes, and of what you think! I always love to hear ideas and I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen in year 2 (except for one thing) and I only know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be in year 3.

Thank you everybody! I hope you all like the story! Siriusly, all who is reading, stop by and introduce yourself with a nice little review! I feel like I'm talking to myself when I am speaking to the people who are not reviewing! I would love to hear your input!

I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter: summer! :D


	15. Summing Up The Summer

Wow, I am SO sorry for the delay again everybody. I just haven't been very motivated, and each thing I wrote didn't turn out quite right so I kept starting over…anyway, sorry.

Anyway, I was going through some things and I remembered how I had said that Fred and George would probably not be friends with Sam in the very beginning, or something like that. Like Dumbledore once said "Which goes to show, sometimes even the best of us must eat our words." I am actually astonished at how Sam is turning out. I never expected her to be buddies with the Weasley twins. Maybe mild acquaintances, but in on their pranks? Well, good for Sam! Like I think I've said before, I don't own my characters-my characters own me.

To xo I love Emmett xo: Awww…And I felt sure the drum roll would give me good luck and I'd get it right! My next guess is Massachusetts! *insert magical applause that only plays if I am right*  
And nice Fred and George quote! Them two are SO hilarious!  
Ugh, I don't really like Sam from Twilight either, from what I heard from him. Isn't he the controlling leader of a werewolf pack that clawed off half his girlfriend's face?  
Yay for Halloween!

To Sam: Sorry it took me a while to update! Snow IS awesome! It's Wednesday and we have had three consecutive Snow Days! Also, my older sister Brittany and my nieces and nephew got stuck at our house on Friday. There has been a LOT of snow here lately! Wind is AWESOME! I love the wind! There has been only about twice that I remember that the wind got pretty bad here. The electricity has never gone off at our school, no matter how many times I wish it to! That would be SO cool!

To Jmarcinikglsd: Yay! My BMEF is reading again! *throws goldfish back at you* I don't know how you understand an HP story, but okay…Timothy IS awesome! I hate it when I kill my characters!

My answers!  
HP Quote: "To Teddy Remus Lupin! A great wizard in the making!"  
Least favorite Twilight Character: Victoria  
Holiday: Christmas! I love when my nieces and nephew come up! They are so adorable and I love giving them stuff so Christmas is AWESOME!

So…to the summer. It's a rather short chapter, especially with the amount of time I took to write it, but I promise that I will do my best to make others long and interesting. Unfortunately, as some chapters must be extremely long, others must be extremely short. Sorry.

* * *

Summing Up the Summer (Don't you just love my corny titles?)

Halfway through the train ride, Lee, Fred, and George went off in search of victims to prank. I thought about going to find Nicholas, but I assumed he was probably with his Hufflepuff friends. Besides, I was not much in the mood for chatting, and had barely been able to keep a cheerful disposition with Fred, George, and Lee.

I pulled out my sketchpad absentmindedly. I flipped through the ones I had done through the school year. Some were rather funny.

There was Professor Snape in mid-lecture, and caught in a rather nasty glare. I resisted the urge to draw the classic walrus mustache and goatee. There was Lee in the middle of his cauldron exploding, which had obviously been drawn after the effect. There was Fred and George laughing hysterically at Lee as well.

There was McGonagall caught in a rare smile, and also in a lecture. There was the look on her face on April Fool's.

Then Salone. _That _was hilarious as I looked at the drawing of him storming up to Dumbledore covered in goo. I couldn't help but to laugh. Fred and George did indeed win, and Salone quit because of it. I wondered what exactly they had done, but I didn't press. They had been laughing too hard to share. Rumors flew around the school, and it was much more enjoyable to listen to them and wonder. Asking Fred and George would take away the mystery and excitement.

Dumbledore was in there a couple of times from when I remembered being sent to his office, seeing him appear now and again in the kitchens, or just sitting in his chair at meals.

Nicholas was in there as well, handling a plant in Herbology, or shaking his head at a particularly bad idea of Fred and George's. There was him trying to smile on April Fool's though not quite managing, and also him roaring with laughter when told some prank or another about Snape.

Fred and George were drawn laughing at one thing or another, or an actual serious expression on their face, which was rare. Or they were drawn sneaking around, or in mid-throw of a dung bomb.

I flipped the sketchpad shut as the train came to a halt. I was half-tempted to stay on the train, but I reluctantly put the sketchpad in my trunk and snapped it shut.

Once out of the train, dragging my trunk behind me, I was about to call the knight bus, but then I stopped. Why waste the little money I had? It was only about half a dozen miles away, and I was none the eager to get back. I might as well take the long way, right?

So, glad that my trunk had wheels, I dragged it down the road, pausing every now and then to relax and draw it out even longer.

By the time I actually got there, it was already getting dark. I slipped into my old, empty room and tucked my wand away from temptation. Who knew when Elva would decide to cross my path. All I knew was that I was a.) Really tired and b.) hungry.

The second I ignored as I tugged my blanket and bear out of my trunk. I once again marveled at the mystery behind the blanket, and wondered if I would ever find out.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, not bothering to change into pajamas.

The next morning, I woke early. I showered and dressed, and then I swung by the kitchen for a couple of pieces of toast before everyone woke up and took them with me outside.

I swallowed the last of my toast and wiped my hands on the sides of my pants. I stepped in the library.

Call me crazy, but I always loved the smell of thick parchment and paper. There were muggle classics here, as well as wizarding books.

I strolled around the shelves getting my mind to lose the system for books at Hogwarts and getting back to the location of all the books at the town library.

I spent half the afternoon walking around the library, pulling books off shelves, reading a bit, and then deciding I didn't want to read it after all. After finding an armful of books that I thought I'd enjoy, I checked them out and stuffed them into the backpack I had brought with me.

The next half of the afternoon, I stayed under a tree at the park, reading _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_. There was an entire set, but I had gotten the first. It was quite brilliant, really. It had moving, colorful pictures of many counterjinxes and hexes. I smiled. I was _definitely _getting the rest of the volumes. It was pretty advanced, but I was quite confident. After all, I _did_ have a knack for DADA. Even my wand was good for defensive magic.

After spending the afternoon reading through it, skipping around and just figuring out how useful it was. Flipping it shut eagerly, I decided to go home, grab lunch (to-go of course) and my notebook to take notes on the finer parts of the book that I would need. Unfortunately, because of the under-age restrictions in magic, there was no way I would dare to practice, so I would need the notebook to try them out once I reached school.

I shoved the books back into my backpack and secured it on my shoulders. I started back towards the orphanage quickly, kicking pebbles across the street every once in the while just to watch them scatter.

Unfortunately, my quiet day was interrupted by a rather annoying girl who always managed to get under my skin.

"Look who's back! The half-breed!"

I lifted my eyes off of the ground that had been watching because I had just been about to send some larger rocks scattering.

"Miss me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like a flobberworm," she retorted.

"Huh. Funny. I missed you like a dung bomb."

She scowled. I smiled innocently.

She turned and left ahead of me. I found this odd that she would leave with no further comment. However, when she was too far away for me to have any chance at giving chase, she shouted back "Missing a dung bomb? Isn't that like missing your half-breed pal?"

I growled, though there was no way I'd catch up-she was too far away. I picked up a rock and pitched it at her angrily, though she was far enough that it well short. I kicked up more pebbles. She had already disappeared.

How could Elva get so much under my skin? Timothy…he always hated me fighting, even though I was fighting for _him._ See, I really did not care what anyone said to or about me. I mean, they already knew me well enough to know to insult me. But they _didn't know Timothy! _All anyone had ever known was as _that werewolf kid._ They had known _of_ him and had known one thing _about _him. They didn't know that he was incredibly intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. That didn't know _anything._

He didn't deserve to be prejudiced against. He was a good kid. He never caused trouble. Me, on the other hand…I was, and still am, reckless, ill-tempered, and I held grudges. Timothy could forgive you in a heartbeat. I rarely forgave anyone, and remembered any wrong-doing. Basically, I was the perfect example of a bravely stupid Gryffindor.

I smiled in spite of myself. Besides, I'd get back at Elva. With thoughts on how to get revenge, I hurried to lunch.

The end of June was the first full moon over summer "vacation." My headaches returned. They had normally been controlled by a potion that dulled them, but without the potion, they were on full-blast. My head felt like it was going to split open, and I ended up staying in bed the whole week before the full moon.

After the full moon was also equally more painful. Without the potion-soaked bandages, I would heal less quickly-normally, for a werewolf that is. And I knew that it would feel much worse because of the change.

But surely I could bear three full moons. After all, after three, I would be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

"YES!" Frankly, I did not care who heard me. I had to admit, that I was half-afraid that I would not get my Hogwarts letter this year. I tore it open. It came with money to buy my things. Luckily, I had barely grown since last year. Surely, my robes would be a little short, but I could live without getting new ones. My cauldron was still intact (Well, the one that I had to replace after Lee made mine blow up. He had paid me back for that, however.) so I would not need another of those. There was easily enough money for used books, and I'd still have some money to stash away.

I could not wait for the beginning of the school year, no matter that the full moon was two days before the train ride. I'd been expected to do more closer to after the full moon. I could definitely handle it.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed!  
Sam  
xo I love Emmett xo  
Jmarcinikglsd

Questions! (People can suggest their own questions, you know. I'm not an evil dictator! :D Or am I? Mwahahaha!)

Favorite Twilight Quote?

Favorite normal quote?

Oh, and there's a few things I could use some help with if anyone would like.  
New DADA Professor! Last one before Quirrel!  
And a question in which people can vote on: Do Fred, George, and/or Nicholas find out Sam is a werewolf in the second year? Up to you people! Thank you everyone! Even the people who don't review but read and favorite! :D

Again, sorry for the long time to update and the short chapter! :(


	16. A Bright Beginning

To Sam: My mortal enemy Julie (probably better known as Jmarcinikglsd) read the House of Night Series! At least I'm pretty sure she did. :D  
Thank you for the awesome ideas! I'm not sure what I'm doing yet, but I think I've got a fair idea.

To xo i love emmett xo: YAY! FINALLY! *laughs* *magical applause since I was right (finally)* YAY!  
I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do about her Furry Little Problem *giggles* yet. I'll just have to see how it goes. Thanks for the idea!

My answers:

The only quote I remember is from the beginning of the movie. "I'd never given much thought to how I would die but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."

"Those aren't stories, Silvertongue! It's the truth! Don't you recognize the truth when you meet it anymore? The truth's not pretty, of course. No one likes to look it in the face." --- Inkheart by Cornelia Funke, spoken by the character Dustfinger-pg. 195

* * *

**A Bright Beginning**

I woke at seven in the morning, planning on walking again, but not quite sure. After all, everything hurt-the full moon had been two days ago, and I was eager to get to Hogwarts sooner.

I went to the kitchens and grabbed toast, and orange juice, and an apple. I even took some cookies. Few were awake, and even fewer were wanting to eat so early. I ate quickly, and then slipped outside, feeling dreadfully as if I was forgetting something.

_The broom._

I had forgotten. That night, when I had flown off after broomstick practice, I had remembered Timothy's old broom. It would still be in the tree house, a place I had avoided since Timothy's death.

Mum had built us a tree house in about ten seconds flat with magic. We kept a lot of our toys there, and whenever Timothy wanted to talk, or I wanted to talk in he middle of the night, he'd call and we'd bring our pillow and blanket to the tree house. We'd slip ito the navy blue sleeping bags and chat away about whatever we wanted until we were too tired, or until morning came.

More importantly, we kept our _brooms_ up there. Mine had been at my house, but Timothy's must still be there. I had meant to get it.

A cold weight settled in my stomach. Should I get the broom? I wasn't that eager for a wave of memories to hit me the day of Hogwarts, but I _had _to.

I swallowed, and ran into the forest. The tree house was in the heart of the forest, but the forest was not big, more like a wooded area, but I still called it a forest. It was a tall oak tree, and I stared at the old ladder. _Would it hold?_

Biting my lip, I grabbed the rope ladder and tugged. Nothing happened. I tugged harder, with all my strength-nothing. I took a deep breath, and hoisted myself onto the first rung. I waited. It held.

I scrambled up quickly, ears alert for any sound of tearing. The rope ladder only went so high until you had to climb with the branches. I hoisted myself off the ladder and onto a branch. Timothy and I used to call it our "Security System" because the only way to get to the top was to climb the tree branches.

I climbed it all the way to the top, and it was easier than I remembered, but perhaps that was because I was bigger now-no longer about three and a half feet.

I pulled myself onto the "porch" of the tree house, now littered with leaves. I walked to the door. What was it we had made our password?

"_We? _You're_ the smart one Timothy! You made the password! You're supposed to remember it!"_

_Timothy sighed. "Remember? It's Amicus optimus."_

"_Come again?" I asked with a baffled look._

"_It's latin-for 'Best Friend.'"_

_I grinned. "Knew it was something like that."_

I took a deep breath. "_Amicus optimus," _I whispered.

The doro swung open magically, as it always did. Mum had made it that way.

_There. _The broom, old and dusty, sat in the corner it always had. It was surrounded by charmed muggle items-a Basketball "Quaffle," a marble "Snitch," two baseball "bludgers," and a baseball bat "club."

I walked slowly toward it, also taking in the dusty toys and sleeping bags. He even used to have snacks kept here. I stopped, and clasped my hand slowly around the handle.

A remarkable broom from seven years ago, it was faster than some of the later models that came after it, but harder to control. However, Timothy and I were almost always in control, and had few times been thrown off it.

It jerked to life and floated in mid air, only slightly off on how high it should be for me to mount it. It wasn't _too_ high though, and I clambered onto it.

It was a Cleansweep 5-not a bad broom, and certainly not _new. _Still, I was glad that I would have a broom instead of having to nick the school ones. While they were easier to control, and newer, they were not _quite _as fast as the Cleansweep 5. Not to mention the fact that mum had tinkered with it. Maybe I could _fly_ to school. I grinned as I imagined myself sneaking into Elva's room, casting a shrinking spell on my trunk, and getting _her _into trouble.

I laughed. No…the score was tied. I had gotten her back for everything so far, more or less. Besides, I was sure to get caught the moment Elva opened her extremely annoying mouth.

So I flew back the orphanage, and I walked to King's Cross, no matter that my tired limbs objected.

Needless to say, I was looking forward to _resting_ on the train, but even more needless to say, Fred and George had _other _plans.

"Oi! Warren!" I heard. I turned to see the two red-haired menaces.

"What do you want, Weasleys?" I asked in a fake-cross tone, then I had to grin.

"Have you seen Lee?"

"No-looking to use his spider again?"

Two identical mischievous grins smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I doubt anyone will fall for the same prank twice."

They shrugged. "Hey-what happened to your face."

My hand went automatically to the bandage.

I grinned. "Fell off a tree. Have you two brought brooms?"

"Yeah-Cleansweep 5's."

"Really?" I asked. "That's the same as my model!"

"Wicked! Are you-?"

"Oi! Fred! George! Warren!"

We turned to see Lee waving at us and rushing forward. "I brought the tarantula."

"You know what would be better than spiders," I asked. "For a beginning of term celebration?"

"Hush!" Fred and George said together.

"What?" Lee and I asked.

"Mum," they said, and turned. Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family were coming over.

"Fred! George! You aren't getting into trouble already, I hope!"

"Never," they said.

"Honestly, how could you think-" Fred started.

"We would do such a thing?" George finished.

It was hard not to laugh. The mother was a plump woman with red hair. All of them had red hair. I remembered Charlie, but he was not there. He was probably already with a job and everything-probably something with dragons from what I heard of him. I agreed. Dragons sounded absolutely _wicked._

There was Percy, who was…two years ahead of Fred and George. I didn't like him much. In fact, I was sure next year he'd be prefect. I felt sorry for him. Fred and George were sure not to listen to him. He was fighting a losing cause.

Then there was their younger brother and sister. Ron was two years younger, so he would be going to Hogwarts next year, and Ginny was one year younger than Ron, so she would go to Hogwarts the year after that.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, and told them they best be getting on the train. Percy went first, and then Fred and George, and finally me and Lee.

"Sam!" I turned. Nicholas!

"Hey Nick!" I said cheerfully. "How was your summer?"

"Brilliant!" he said. "Yours?"

"I'm just glad to be back," I said.

"Come _on _Warren!" Lee complained. "You said something about-"

"Shut it," I said. "See you later, Nick. Hopefully, we'll be in the same classes!"

I followed Fred, Lee, and George into an empty compartment, feeling guilty that Nicholas was not there. He had Hufflepuff friends to get to anyway.

"So, what prank were you thinking of?" Lee asked.

I grinned. "Did you bring any of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks?"

"Maybe," Fred and George said with concealed grins.

"What did you have in mind?" Fred asked.

"Well…" I said.

* * *

After a while, Fred and George left with Lee, their game face on. I closed my eyes and Nicholas was there almost instantly.

"What are Lee, Fred, and George up to?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and grinned. He groaned. "Okay, what are _all of you_ up to?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," I said.

"Oh Merlin! What's it got to do with me?"

"Nothing," I said honestly. "But you'll see it."

"What is it?" he inquired.

I made a motion as if zipping my lips. He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, nodding to my bandage on my face.

I was slightly annoyed. I did not like people prying, however good their intentions. However, it might have just been a lack of sleep.

"I fell off a tree. Are you any good at Quidditch?"

"Yeah-I mean, I'm alright. I might try out for the Quidditch Team."

"What position do you like?" I asked him.

"Well I _would _like Seeker, but Diggory's-a Hufflepuff who was on the team last year, one year older than me-got that and he's loads better than I. So I'm thinking maybe Keeper or Chaser. _Definitely_ not Beater though."

"Yeah-you don't seem the Beater type. Fred and George on the other hand-they are probably going to go for Beaters if they try out for the team."

I don't think I was really thinking while we were talking about Quidditch. I mean, I loved the sport, and I was a good flier, but I never really thought about being on the team, and I somehow managed to not even think about it while Nicholas and I talked about it.

Finally, the train was coming to a close, and I told Nicholas I had to catch up with Fred and George.

"Well?" I asked. Fred, George, and Lee all had a bag of fireworks. George handed me one.

"So how are we going to conceal them?" Lee asked.

I thought only for a minute before I pulled out my wand. "_Reducio_," I muttered, tapping my bag. It shrunk to a size that could fit in my pocket.

Lee, Fred, and George all grinned and did the same.

"Ready?" Lee asked.

Everyone nodded eagerly, and I spotted the Marauder's Map sticking out of Fred's pocket.

"Oi Fred, why'd you bring the map?" I asked as we ran to catch up to the other students.

"Hm?" he said. "Oh-I figured Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to join us for our bit of mischief."

"They quite liked your idea," George said. "But they usually like _all_ our ideas. Sometimes, they know they'll fail and just want to watch us fail."

"It's a map. How can it watch us?" I asked.

"Dunno," Lee said. "It is rather odd."

"Don't go insulting the map!" Fred said defensively. "Or it'll strangle you in your sleep!"

Everyone laughed.

When we got off the carriages, He ran over to the Great Lake.

"What if the students are inside the castle already?" Lee complained.

Everyone looked, but they had not yet reached the castle.

"This is going to scare the crap out of the first years," Fred said eagerly. _"Engorgio!"_

Our bags were normal-sized again. We pulled out a firework.

"On three," Lee said.

"One," Fred started.

"Two," George continued.

"_Three!"_ I finished. We threw the fireworks into the lake. For a moment, we held our breath as nothing happened, but then the fireworks shot into the air.

"_Yes!"_ I said in a loud whisper.

We each grabbed another firework, and another, not even waiting for them to go off before throwing another into the water.

At first, we had heard frightened shrieks everywhere as they heard the boom, but then _ooh's _and _ah's_ were heard as they enjoyed the show.

"Finale?" Lee suggested. Everyone nodded. We all grabbed a handful of fireworks each and threw them into the water all at once.

We cheered and then turned to see Professor McGonagall. "Oops," Lee muttered.

"You four! To the castle! Now!"

Exchanging guilty looks, we ran up to the castle.

"Well, at least we didn't get detention," Lee muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed, though already I felt my stomach twist in guilt at breaking rules again. And this had been _my _idea.

"Let's see what the marauder's think," Fred suggested.

"How come you never told me that they'll speak to you?" I asked.

"We thought you'd be like dad," George said.

"'Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain,'" Fred said.

"The map is _different,"_ I said. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. We used it all year and nothing happened," Lee said. "Now come on! Ask it!"

"Mischief Managed!" they said, tapping the already blank map.

_Mr. Moony would like to congratulate Messrs. Fred, George, Sam, and Lee on not getting detention with Professor McGonagall._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Moony that it was he who achieved most detentions in Hogwarts ever, with Mr. Prongs a close second, and would like to add that detentions are badges of honor._

_Mr. Wormtail would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that Mr. Prongs only lost to him because he spent too much time staring at Lily._

_Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Wormtail to shut up, and would like to tell Messrs. Fred, George, Sam, and Lee that we did that at the end of our first year, for the last day of term. He would also like to chastise them for being behind schedule on that note, and that fireworks never get old._

The ink came and then disappeared again. Fred re-pocketed the map and we ran cheerfully to join the students ahead.

* * *

Next Chapter!  
1.) Students' praise or anger on the fireworks.  
2.) A little recognition on Dumbledore's part.  
3.) A celebratory trip to the kitchens.

I think that's it! PLEASE review. Those of you who did review-thank you so much!

-Sam  
-xo i love emmett xo

THANK YOU!!!

Oh yeah, and questions!  
1.) Favorite HP couple?  
2.) Favorite Twilight couple? (Preferably besides ??? X Bella)  
3.) Favorite book(s)? (Preferably one(s) other than HP or Twilight)


	17. In On A Secret

To Sam: As usual-thank you for reviewing! And Jmarcinikglsd also read Vampire academy! And a girl who sits next to me in Bio (lol-her name is Samantha but I dunno if she goes by Sam or not) reads those books as well!

To bunnylove0302: Aw! Thanks! It's always nice to get reviews! :) Thank you! :D

My answers:

1.) Lupin/Tonks (But Lily/James is also a close second!)

2.) Uh…I don't really have a favorite Twilight couple. But my friend Jmarcinikglsd likes Emmett and Rosalie. In fact, she role-plays on a website with someone else. She plays Emmett and she posted the role-playing story on Fanfiction here. :) She's a really good author and has some pretty cool Twilight poems. (Her powers of rhyming highly surpass my own lol Someday I'll find a way to steal them and use them for good-AKA: Harry Potter!)

3.) Inkworld by Cornelia Funke and The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel are two series that I love insanely. Along with HP, my top 3!!! But for Fanfiction-The Unbroken Universe written by Robin4 is the GREATEST! That's what I was reading when the updates got REALLY rare-lol.

* * *

Once we had caught up with everyone, and fell into step with everyone else, I immediately sought out Nicholas.

"Well?" I asked him excitedly.

He grinned. "Take me along next time."

"_You?"_ I asked incredulously. "You _hate_ getting into trouble! You _never_ get in trouble! But if you want to come along, it'd be great."

He laughed. "Okay-maybe you have a point. I guess it's more fun to watch anyway. You never get into trouble for that!"

"Well-if you ever have the need for revenge, mischief, a delay in school-work, some fun, or if you want to join in for a prank or two…" I put my hand in my pocket and took nothing out. "Here's our card." I laughed. "Seriously-whenever. We're always glad to help!"

He laughed. "I'm sure you are. You know what you guys need-a name. Doesn't it sound 'eh' if you say 'Lee, Fred, George, and Sam did this?'" he suggested.

"I suppose you have a point," I said thoughtfully. "But we shouldn't. I mean, sometimes it's just Fred and George, and sometimes it's them and Lee, and then sometimes it's all of us." I paused. "It is a good idea though." I smiled as I thought of the Marauders.

"Alright," he said with a shrug. We reached the Great Hall. "See you later!" I joined Fred, George, and Lee at the Gryffindor tables, where we sat laughing at Slytherin scowls and high-fiving fellow Gryffindors. We even managed to get a short lecture from Percy before the Sorting began.

There were quite a bit of soaked first-years. We laughed. A lot turned out to be Gryffindors, which we applauded loudly for. The fireworks probably startled them out of their boats.

Finally, the students were sorted, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Hungry minds wander-so let us eat!" When he sat down again, the food appeared. We all ate hungrily. After all, pranking was hard work.

Finally, after we ate as much as we could, Dumbledore stood again to make his speech.

"Just a few start-of-term notices after we've all been happily fed. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes looked at Fred and George. Lee and I suppressed a laugh.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. He has also asked me-just today-that no fireworks should be allowed to be set off on the school grounds." His eyes shifted again to us. The guilty feeling in my stomach grew, but then dissipated when I saw his eyes were twinkling. There were _some _pranks Dumbledore approved of, after all.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the fourth week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally-I would like to welcome Professor Silvia Racher to our school ranks as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Everyone stood, and went to their Common Rooms, but _we_ had some things to do.

We were pretty tired after eating so much, but sneaking out on the first night was something we could not pass up the chance to do. After all, we needed to refresh our memories on all the secret passageways, and make sure we all still had that knack for trouble.

We went all around the castle, making sure the entrance to all of the secret passageways were clear. Unfortunately, as the night waned on, we became over confident, and heard Mrs. Norris. We wildly checked the map and Filch was on his way.

"_Run for it!" _Fred hissed and we ran as fast as we could. Soon, if we kept running, we'd meet Snape, and if we stopped, Filch would get us.

"Come on! We need a place to hide!" I moaned, looking around blindly. At the moment, I imagined the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls was us and Filch and Snape.

"Look! There!" Lee hissed. I spun around. He was pointing to a door that I hadn't seen before.

It was an old broomstick cupboard, and there was a key in the door that we twisted to lock it once we had gotten inside. (It was a tight fit.)

We pulled out the map and help our breath until Snape and Filch met, and then left. He breathed again. Lee reached for the key when I hissed at him to stop.

"What?" he asked.

"We're not on the map," I said, pointing at where we should have been.

"What?" Fred and George asked at the same time, pulling the map out of my hands and examining it. Lee craned his neck to look at it.

"What is this place?" Fred asked aloud. "I didn't see it at first until Lee pointed it out."

"Same here," I answered. "Hold on-stay here." I unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped out.

"You're on the map again!" Lee said. He stepped out too, and Fred and George followed. Now, they were all on the map again.

"Do you think the marauders missed something?" Lee wondered aloud.

"Nah-I doubt it," George said.

"But how come when we're in that-whatever that was-we're not on the map?" Fred asked.

"Maybe it's got an unplottable charm on it," I suggested. "It wouldn't be able to be plotted on any map, no matter how hard the person tried." I felt unable to believe that the marauders had missed something. "Maybe they knew about it, but they couldn't plot it."

Everyone nodded slowly, the information sinking in. "So what is this place?" Lee asked.

"I don't know…" I said, though my mind told me that I was forgetting something. Randomly, the thought pressed into me that I should visit Kairi ASAP.

"Snape's coming again," George said suddenly.

"Git," Fred muttered. "Run for it!"

* * *

Needless to say, we were incredibly sleepy the next day. Our schedules were dreadful. I groaned.

"Potions _first!_ Can this day get any worse!?" I complained. I liked Potions, but Snape was a bore, and a prejudiced git against werewolves, and Gryffindors. Unfortunately, I was both.

"It just did," Lee muttered as we headed to the dungeons.

We all groaned. "Slytherins! " We had Potions with Slytherins_-again!_

We sat dully through one of Snape's lectures about how big dunderheads we were last year and how he doubted we would do any better this year.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Lee muttered darkly.

"You're wrong," I muttered, bored. "I think his hair's gotten greasier." Lee tried to suppress laughter, but didn't quite make it. I smiled. By the end, we had already lost points for Gryffindor.

"What's next?" George asked, yawning.

"Stop that," I said as I suppressed a yawn. "Charms with Hufflepuff." I glanced behind my shoulder. "And let's hurry."

"What?" Fred asked, though they all hurried behind me.

"I hexed Jacob with confundus," I said in an undertone. "He's probably dueling Angela and Bethany."

Fred laughed. "Wicked!"

"Bloody brilliant," George added.

"Awesome," Lee said.

"Amazing," Fred continued.

"Marvel-" George began.

"Shut it," I said, trying not to laugh, and succeeding rather well.

They smiled innocently. "Can't we give you a compliment, Warren?" George asked, trying to sound hurt.

Fred wiped fake tears from his eyes. "We were only trying to be nice."

Lee snickered. I growled. "Oh, shut it."

In Charms, we went straight into a review on the Charms we had learned last year. Once he got us going, we were alright…just a bit rusty for the most part. I mean, how are we supposed to remember how to use magic if we spend months away from it-prohibited to use it? It never made any sense to me.

Nicholas was better at Charms than I. While I was good at DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions, he was good at Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration as well. Nicholas was only slightly better at Transfiguration than me, but I fried him in Potions, and he toasted me in Herbology. While I was great at DADA-he was good. While he was great at Charms-I was good. Neither of us was any good in History of Magic-but who really cared about that class anyway?

Professor Flitwick was always a teacher that I thought was very fair. I don't think he ever yelled at anyone, and we always had fun in Charms, even those who weren't very good at it.

When Charms was over, I said good-bye to Nicholas and caught up with Fred and George.

"Where are we headed to next?" I asked, too lazy to pull out my own schedule.

"No idea," Fred said.

"We figured you'd tell us if we were going in the wrong direction."

I laughed, and they told me we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Silvia Racher and the Slytherins.

"Let me guess," I said. "You're planning a warm welcoming for the newest DADA teacher? What's going to be your goal for the rest of the school year-get every DADA teacher to quit?"

Fred, George, and Lee grinned. "Sorry Warren-that would be telling," Fred and George said.

I rolled my eyes at the, though I wasn't really annoyed. I rush of thrill hit me as I pondered what they were planning. Whatever it was-it had to be good, and hopefully the Slytherins wouldn't think so.

I wiped the smile off my face and settled in my seat. The smile almost came flooding back as I saw Jacob, Angela, and Bethany in a horrid-looking mood.

When class began, I found out she was a new teacher. Well, that had been obvious, but Salone had taught before. Racher was _new. This will be almost too easy_, I could almost hear Fred, George, and Lee thinking.

The evidence of Fred, George, and Lee's crime was unknown until she flicked her wand to make the chalk write on the chalkboard.

_Slytherins are losers._

I was not the only one laughing. That was all the chalk would write, and knowing Fred and George-it was probably irreversible. The poor teacher would soon find that the harder she tried to rid the board of the message, or make the chalk obey, the worse the insults would get.

I almost felt sorry for her, for already I could see Slytherins vowing revenge. In fact, I could possibly see a prank war in the near future, circling around Professor Racher-Gryffindors verses Slytherins. I grinned to myself. _That_ would certainly be interesting.

Congratulating Fred and George on a prank well done that had given us minimal class time (And she wasn't very good-teaching us "Elementary Wand Safety" as if we were little kids!), I pulled out our schedule and looked for what we had next. Herbology-with the Ravenclaws.

I was interested to know that Herbology didn't seem to be a subject the Ravenclaws were very knowledgeable on, unlike Astronomy and History of Magic-the classes we had had with the Ravenclaws before (Which they excelled at).

We would be learning about Mandrakes, which I gathered that they were plants that where their roots should have been, were attached to screaming babies whose screams kill you when they were fully grown and would make you pass out if they were still babies.

Personally, I foresaw a very bad headache in the near future.

Finally-we had lunch. I took the opportunity to go and visit Kairi, whom I hadn't seen since the end of last year. She was as cheerful and colorful as ever, and already I had loads of sweets in my pocket, most of which I had taken because she kept pressing. I asked her all about her summer, and she-wildly enough-told me that it was dull. I understood, but I often wondered why working was in a house elf's blood. I mean, they must like _some_ fun, right? Surely they wanted a break once in a while?

But no-Kairi and everyone else seemed glad the students were back. Evidently, they all had boring summers as well.

I left those thoughts behind me as I headed to History of Magic with-yay-the Slytherins.

Uneventful and dull, I remember a paper airplane duel that took place between a few Slytherins and Fred, George, and Lee. I had stayed out of this one, so beyond bored that I didn't even want to cure the boredom with fun. Professor Binns didn't even notice.

Finally, when I was contemplating the idea that it actually _was_ possible to die of boredom and that that had been the cause of Professor Binns death, class was finally over. My brain felt dead with the excess of useless information.

"What's next?" Lee asked, suppressing a yawn. The paper airplane duel had taken place too long ago to be excited anymore.

"Double Transfiguration," I said, yawning as well. "With the Ravenclaws. Anything planned?"

"Not yet," Fred said disappointedly.

"We only have so many supplies," George said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "A trip to Zonko's?"

"Our free period-right after Transfiguration," Lee said, grinning.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Astronomy theory was no longer being taken. Instead, we would be up on the Astronomy tower on Tuesday nights. Though Astronomy wasn't a bad subject, it _was_ rather boring, and sometimes I wondered at the point of it (like Herbology and History of Magic). I wasn't the worst but, well, I wasn't a Ravenclaw.

So we had a free period instead! That all would change-next year when we took more classes, but until then-hooray for free periods!

"Where are you going next?" Nicholas asked me when I had finished Transfiguration and had been on my way to the one-eyed witch passageway.

"Free period," I said, grinning.

He smiled. "Me too! What did you plan on doing?"

"Oh-uh," I faltered. "Trouble."

He laughed. "What kind? Who?"

"Not a who…more of a…_what…"_

"What then?" he asked curiously.

My hands clasped instinctively behind my back when I was nervous. "Fred, George, Lee and I-we're going to Hogsmeade."

"What?" he asked. "How? You're-"

"Not allowed, we know. But…we need to stock up on gear-for pranks and stuff," I said. "Want to come?" I asked, hoping the others would approve.

"Well…" He hesitated. "Maybe just this once…"

I grinned. "Well come on then. Not a word to anyone though, you hear? Swear to it," I said, giving him a piercing stare.

"I swear," he said. "Just let me run and get my money."

I glanced at the clock. "Be quick. Do you know where the one-eyed witch is?"

He nodded.

"Meet me there. But _be quick."_

He ran off.

I shortly joined Fred, George, and Lee. "Ready?" they asked.

"Well, I, er…I invited Nicholas along," I said.

"You _what_?" Lee asked.

"He asked where I was going and I told him and he wanted to come," I said quickly.

"You told him we were going to _Hogsmeade?"_ Fred asked. I nodded.

"There's nothing that can be done about it," I said. "So just get over it. He's coming with us, and that's final," I said. "Besides-he swore he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well he better hurry up then," George said irritably.

"He's here," said a voice behind us. "Now how are we getting to Hogsmeade?"

We all turned to see Nicholas.

"You rat on us and you shall be a bigger target than Slytherins, you hear?" Fred asked sternly.

"I'm not gonna rat on you guys," he said stubbornly.

"Do you _solemnly _swear?" George pressed.

"I swear," Nicholas said.

"_Solemnly _swear," Fred repeated.

"I…solemnly swear," he said, slightly puzzled.

"Now," Fred said, handing over the blank marauders map.

"What do you see?" Lee pressed.

"I…nothing. It's just parchment guys," he said flipping it back and forth.

"Really _old_ parchment," I said snickering.

"What's up guys?" Nicholas asked. "You guys are mad."

"True," I said thoughtfully. "But what did you expect?"

"Take out your wand," George said.

"And tap the piece of parchment," Fred added. "And say-"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," they both said together.

Nicholas raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. It was hilarious watching his expression change.

"Wicked!" he said. "Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prong?"

"Good question," I said slyly.

"We'd tell you-" Fred said.

"But then we'd have to kill you," George finished.

I rolled my eyes. "It means they don't know," I said.

"Yet," Lee added stubbornly.

He opened the map further, tracing the halls with his fingers. "There's us! And…_Dissendium?_ What does that mean?"

"Try it out," I suggested.

"Listen to the map," George said.

"The map knows all," Fred said solemnly.

And so we were soon on our way to Hogsmeade.

We bought _loads_ of things. Well-Nicholas and Lee bought loads of things. Lee was our sole supplier of pranking supplies. Nicholas bought _tons_ of food, and we ended up in The Three Broomsticks.

Fred, George, and Lee got butterbeer. I rolled my eyes at them and got hot chocolate. Nicholas got pumpkin juice.

"Hot chocolate?" they asked incredulously.

I stuck out my tongue. "What? _You_ let seasons dictate what you drink?" I asked.

"And I suppose you'd eat ice cream in the winter," Nicholas said, grinning.

"Um…" I said. They all started to laugh. I frowned at them half-heartedly and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Sam…? Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I asked. I flushed red. "Sorry Nick-I was thinking about something else." There was always something _missing_ is hot chocolate.

"I was saying that we had better be getting back," he said. I saw Fred, George, and Lee were nodding disappointedly.

"Unless you want to spend the night in the shrieking shack?" Fred suggested evilly.

I forced myself to laugh. "No-thank you. Haunted houses are not my thing," I lied. I remembered the nights I had visited similar houses on dares when I was much younger-before Timothy died. Easiest galleons we ever made.

So we headed back, nicking pocketfuls of Honeydukes Sweets from the cellar. All in all, we had a good day back.

But not everything that year would be full of sweets and laughter…

* * *

Mwahahaha! Hehe. I had to add that last part-sorry. I couldn't resist. _I _know what's gonna happen next! Teehee! *grins evilly*

If you have any ideas for random pranks-I could really use them because I am not very good in this area. My ideas are fading fast, and the chalk thing was rather lame, at least to me. So-any pranks you think Fred and George would have-please let me know. I love a good prank and I will add it in someplace to the best of my ability. I have very few plot ideas for the next few years so pranks are easy chapters! lol

Another thing-I remember at the beginning I said Fred and George probably wouldn't be best mates with Sam-I lied. See-the problem is…I never know how a story is going to turn out, and I didn't even mean for them to be friends if you know what I mean. :)

Questions!!!  
1.) Favorite HP book?  
2.) Favorite Twilight Saga book?  
3.) Favorite TV show? (As suggested by Sam! :])

I shall update as soon as I can but Reading Competition is at Crunch Time so I should be reading more than writing. But then again, every time I say I won't have time to write, I write quickly and when I say I'll try to update soon, it takes me forever to write. Hm…maybe I'm a rebel by nature. Lol

Hope to hear from you all!

And thanks to all who reviewed!  
Sam  
bunnylove0302

R&R and I'll give you hot chocolate! No-not really. (though I promise I will when I get a vanishing cabinet-lol!)


	18. Lies Unraveling

To Sam: The 7th book _is_ good! I love it so much! But I also hate because my favorite characters die. :'( Grr!  
Bones? So many people have recommended that to me because I watch NCIS. Maybe I'll watch it someday… lol As usual: Thanks so much for reviewing!

To CoolKat: Oh my gosh! I can so see that prank getting pulled off! *evil grin* I can even tell where I'm going to put it. And as for Hogsmeade…hm…it's a great idea…but I dunno if I can see Sam talking to a stranger in Hogsmeade. And I don't think it'll fit with the plot… Well, let's just say he'll be real important when he does come to Hogwarts to teach in her fifth year. Hehe. I have to know _some_ things you guys don't-lol. Thank you loads for reviewing!

To xo i love emmett xo: Mm! Virtual cookies taste good! Lol-I went into the kitchen and stole a cookie from the cupboard-hehe.  
Yay Ghost Whisperer! It's part of my top five!  
Whoo! You gave me my fiftieth review for TL! YAY!!!  
Hi xo i love emmett xo's best friend! *waves hi*

My answers!  
1.) 3, 5, 6, 7! I love Lupin too much! 3 3 3 RL+NT Forever!!!  
2.) Mm…never read the books. So I couldn't tell you. :( Sorry.  
3.) NCIS, Lie To Me, NCISLA, House, Ghost Whisperer

* * *

**Lies Unraveling**

**Saturday**

"What do you want?" I asked them, not glancing up from my book.

"Watcha readin?" came the innocent reply.

"_Potions for Pranks _by Albert Grunnion," I said, sneaking a glance at Fred and George.

"The inventor of dungbombs?" George asked, astonished.

"I knew we liked her for a reason," Fred said, looking thoughtful.

I rolled my eyes and closed the book after marking the page. "Nicholas found it at the library for me. Now what do you want?"

Fred and George shrugged simultaneously.

"What makes you think we need something?" Fred asked innocently.

I gave them my best McGonagall look, barely able to keep a straight face.

They grinned. "Just a bit of Quidditch," George said.

"Oh," I said, standing and stretching. "Why didn't you say so?"

"We did," Fred said.

"Just now," George continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me get my broom."

After nicking the Quidditch balls to practice, we were underway. Fred and George were a whiz with those Bludgers. I preferred playing Chaser, and sometimes Seeker. Lee was practicing commentating. We even got Nicholas to play as well so he was on my team which made us even, even though he preferred Seeker.

It started to rain, and to my surprise, no one complained about being wet. I _loved_ the rain. Both me and Timothy had. Mum would always be calling us in but we were rarely tempted-even with the greatest hot chocolate in the world.

A Bludger got my shoulder and it shook me out of my thoughts.

"Agh!" I said, clutching my shoulder. The pain subsided after a while. It would hurt in the morning-that's for sure.

"Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream!" (I got this from the Narnia movie.) Fred said loudly.

I had half a mind to hex him, but I just stoke the Quaffle from George instead and made an easy goal because Fred had been paying attention to watching the Bludger.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. I waggled my eyebrows and swapped Nicholas for Keeper position.

The game was fun, and it was still pouring. We were all soaked to the skin and our clothes felt abnormally heavy on our skin.

"You guys are _so_ on the team. I can't wait to see you at try-outs," Lee said.

"We should go talk to Madam Hooch," Fred said.

"Agreed," George said.

"It's getting late. We should wait until tomorrow," Nicholas suggested.

"Yeah-tomorrow," Fred said a little reluctantly. "How about it Warren?"

I grinned. "I'm-"

_"Quidditch trials will be held in the fourth week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."_

The grin faded. The fourth week of term was the full moon. "I'm out," I said, skimming my shoe against the floor as if scattering pebbles.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Why?" Fred and George asked.

"You're great at Quidditch!" Nicholas pressed.

"I-I can't," I said.

"Why not?" Fred demanded.

"I-Madam Hooch banned me from Quidditch last year, remember?" I lied.

"I thought that was just from Broomstick Practice!" George complained.

"I wish," I said, pouting. "I'm not allowed to participate in Quidditch _ever."_

"It's not fair," Lee said.

"I agree," I said, hating that I was lying to them. If only they knew!

* * *

**Monday**

Over the weekend, we had played Quidditch far too much. Fred and George were determined to get on the team. While Nicholas was not particularly obsessed, he too wanted to be on the Hufflepuff team-Seeker.

I suppose that's where the trouble began. I was heading back from the library about ten minutes into the period when I ran into Fred, George, and Lee.

"You _lied!"_ George said angrily. He was actually red in the face, same as Fred. Lee looked just as angry.

"About what?" I asked, dreading the answer. _Please let them not have figured out I'm a werewolf._

"You weren't banned from Quidditch!" Fred said. "That's what!"

I was only relieved for a fraction of a second.

"I-"

"You said that you were banned from Quidditch but Madam Hooch said you weren't!" Lee said.

"Why did you lie?" George demanded.

"I-What do you care? I don't _want _to be on the team!" My tone grew sharper, even though everything I said was _not true._ Definitely not. "So yeah-I lied. Whatever!"

They stared at me mutinously before leaving in the opposite direction. I sighed, and sank to the ground, feeling miserable. There went the first best mates I had since Timothy.

The first rational thought that hit me was that I desperately needed chocolate. I groaned and headed to the kitchens. I hadn't been there since the first time.

"Hey Kairi," I said gloomily, picking up a chocolate éclair. "Anything I can help with in the kitchens today?"

"Only if Sam Warren wishes! But-is something the matter with Sam Warren?"

"Nah-I'm fine Kairi," I lied.

I spent the rest of the evening in the kitchens. I listened to conversations going around, and helped out as much as I could. I had been taking a break and munching on chocolate when I heard something that jogged my memory.

"One minute it was there and the next it wasn't I says! I couldn't find it again!"

"Oh-that's the come and go room Kristie! Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it's not! It only appears when a person has real need of it! Mr. Filch has used it when he's running low on cleaning supplies…"

I choked on a chocolate éclair. "Kairi!" I called out. "I'm going! I'll see you soon, alright?"

It was too late to go to the library, but I was definitely going there tomorrow.

* * *

I had a lead on what was called the Come and Go Room, but the name was all. Fred, George, and Lee were not speaking to me, and though Nicholas _was_, it just wasn't the same.

Pranks were being planned without me-pranks that I would have more than wanted to plan with them. Pranks went off in school halls and yet I wasn't part of the ones laughing and fleeing from a corner.

So I spent _so _much time at the library, endlessly reading material about Hogwarts to find _some_ mention of the room called the Come and Go Room.

* * *

The full moon at Hogwarts was better than the summer. I was once again glad for the headache-relieving potions, and the potion-dipped bandages that helped me to heal more quickly. But the wolf was frustrated. Well, _I_ was frustrated, so the wolf was as well, which definitely made it more painful, before the hospital wing.

* * *

I was thrilled when I found out Fred and George made the team. The Gryffindor Keeper was Oliver Wood, and he had been made Quidditch Captain. The Chasers were Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. They were all one year ahead of us. Fred and George were the obvious choice for Beaters, but Nicholas told me that Fred and George had been complaining about how their Seeker was definitely not the greatest.

Nicholas had not made the Hufflepuff team. Cedric Diggory was picked just ahead of him. He too, was one year ahead of Nicholas. Nicholas was undeterred, however. After all, he could always practice with Fred and George.

Even Lee got the job of commentator. McGonagall would be supervising, of course, to make sure he wasn't _biased._ I would have laughed with them had we been talking. However, we were still stubbornly avoiding each other.

Not that I was really making an effort. I must admit that I was scared. They found out one lie-what would stop them from finding out the other? I could not allow them to know I was a werewolf.

Maybe it was better this way, I often assured myself. But of course, it wasn't. I was miserable without Fred and George, and even Lee. Schoolwork was slowly burying me alive, and no one was there to annoy me until I put a book aside for a venture to Hogsmeade.

* * *

It was almost the next full moon-the day of in fact-when the simplicity of how to find out more about the Come and Go Room. If it only appeared when someone needed it-well, I needed it! I needed to find information about it-wouldn't the Come and Go Room supply that information?

I had been leaving the Common Room to head to the Hospital Wing when it occurred to me. I ran to it as fast as I could.

I must admit that I had not expected it to work. After all-the idea was so _simple_ who would have thought it? But it _did _work. Ironically, it gave me exactly what I needed. When I opened the door, at first I saw nothing, but then I noticed the folded piece of parchment on the ground.

I bent to pick it up, grinned, and ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I ran into the boys' dormitory, and left it on Fred's bed. (I found his trunk under the bed-so I at least hoped it was his.) Always apprehensive near the full moon, I raced to the Hospital Wing.

I needn't had worried. I always had plenty of time to get there. But this wasn't a class that would lose you house points if you were late-this was something that could potentially kill someone if you were late.

* * *

Wa-hoo! Another chapter! Hooray for Snow Days! We are gonna miss SO much summer making these days up! :'(

I hope to actually get _another_ chapter up tonight. It depends on how much I can write before I pass out from sleepiness-lol.

Anyway-questions!  
1.) Favorite HP movie?  
2,) Favorite Twilight Saga Movie? (Even if only 2 are out so far)  
3.) Favorite other movie!

Thanks to all who R&R!  
Sam  
CoolKat  
xo i love emmett xo

Please let me know if the story is choppy. That's one problem I have when I try to get ahead of myself. It all makes sense in my head but that is because I know the little details that make it right that I might have neglected to mention. So please-let me know if you read the story and you're like "Wait-what?" Thank you!


	19. Secrets Unveiled

To Sam: Ha! Prisoner of Azkaban is my 2nd favorite! That scene from HP6 _was_ good! …But how did they all suddenly know how to make the Dark Mark disappear? I mean, they didn't really learn it in class…  
lol-I point out things in movies to myself all the time. It's why no one watches movies with me anymore-I talk too much! Lol-I get it from my dad-he always sees the tiny mistakes in the movie. But he always guesses the end too-which is annoying.

To CoolKat: Ah-the 1st one _is_ good. I usually watch 3, 5, and 6 but that's only because of my fav characters being in them! *laughs* I love the marauders so much! :*  
I don't think I've ever seen Two Brothers…and OK-I won't ask. Lol-I probably don't want to know either… :) Hi CoolKat's friend! :)

My answers!  
1.) 5-Gotta love Remus, Tonks, and Sirius-they're all in it! But too bad Sirius died in the end. :'(  
2.) New Moon-more action than #1!  
3.) Merlin…and Inkheart

* * *

**Secrets Unveiled**

At the time I was on my way to the Shrieking Shack. If only my impatience had not gotten the better of me and I had waited until the next day to show them the parchment.

But if only's rarely got me anywhere.

* * *

"We could have pulled that off," Lee complained as they walked to their dormitory. It was not yet night, though it soon would be, and they had not even started their dreadful load of potions homework.

"With Sam maybe," Fred muttered a little regretfully.

"Maybe we shouldn't have yelled at her," George said.

"She _lied_ to us," Lee reminded everyone, though only half-heartedly.

"Yeah…" George said. "But-"

"Hey-look at this!" Fred had sat on a piece of parchment when he'd sat on his bed. It was folded into a small square.

_Messrs. Fred, George, and Lee_ was written in hasty handwriting on the front of the square. They unfolded it.

_The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room, can be found at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the only one in existence known. On the seventh floor, across from the tapestry __of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls, it can be only found by someone with real need of it. Furthermore, the person inside can only be found by someone else with the same need. It is unplottable on any map, and few know of its existence. _

Then, added in the same hasty handwriting as the front of the square-_Solved the Mystery. Sorry to disturb you. Hope you use the room well. –Sam Warren._

Fred and George gaped at each other.

"George-I think we owe her one now," Fred said.

"Where is she?" George asked, pulling out the map. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_

Fred looked over at the map. "Why is she heading towards the Whomping Willow?" he wondered aloud.

"Hold on-she's disappeared!" Lee said.

"She's gone to the Shrieking Shack!" Fred said. "What in Merlin's name possessed her to do that?"

"I dunno…" George said.

"But we better find out," Fred said, grinning.

"Lee-stay here. We need someone here-at Hogwarts. If anyone notices we're gone-come up with something, alright?"

Lee nodded solemnly. This was a _real_ mission. No way would they screw this up.

Fred and George raced down the halls to the grounds. They slowed suddenly to light their wands with _lumos._ The map was safely in George's pocket.

"Wait-" Fred said quietly. "How do we get to the Whomping Willow anyway? It'll kill us!"

George frowned. "Maybe the map will know-like usual."

Fred nodded. "Right-we'll take it out when we get closer-but not too close, you hear?"

They jogged on until they were barely still in the safety zone.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" _George hissed. They both watched the map as the mini-George on the map took out his wand, and used _Winguardium Leviosa _on a branch. The branch poked a knot in the tree and the tree froze.

"_Mischief Managed." _Had they watched the map a moment longer, they might have read the warning by Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. But they wouldn't get that until it was too late. They had shoved the map back into their pocket too quickly.

They did as the map had told them and exchanged triumphant grins as they ran and slipped into the tunnel.

They had to go in, bent-backed and hunched over. But finally, the tunnel began to rise and then it twisted. There was a patch of dim light through a small opening. They went through cautiously, aware that they were really _in_ the Shrieking Shack now.

I thought I had to be dreaming, but I couldn't have been. _Fred and George had just entered the Shrieking Shack._

"Get out!" I shrieked. "Before it's too late! You have to-!" I stopped. I could already start to feel the pain rising inside of me. My bones were shattering and I could not hold back the scream.

They stood frozen. "Run," I forced myself to moan. "Please-run!" The bones were reforming but it hurt even worse as I tried the best I could to slow the process. They finally gathered their senses and clambered back into the passageway.

The wolf howled and tore after them, but it was much too big to fit into the passageway and they had just managed to beat it there.

Fred and George barely had the sense to press the knot again when the scrambled out. Their hearts were thumping loudly in their chest. They ran all the way to Lee, and luck smiled on them once that night and they didn't get caught by any teachers.

"Well?" Lee asked in the Common Room impatiently. He was the only one left, and had obviously been obliged to do homework so that Prefects wouldn't think he was up to no good.

"Sam's a-" Fred panted.

"A werewolf," George said.

"What?" he asked, then laughed. "You guys are pulling my wand-"

"No-really!" Fred hissed.

"She almost killed us!" George said.

Lee's eyes widened. "You're serious…?"

They nodded gravely.

"But we would have known!" Lee said.

"Those headaches of hers…" Fred said thoughtfully.

"She probably lied about those. They were probably cover for when she had to disappear," George finished.

"But no one has been attacked by a werewolf since she got here!" Lee said objectively.

"That's a thought…" Fred said thoughtfully.

"She couldn't follow us," George said. "The gap was too small. The werewolf was bigger than her."

"So then why is she there if she can't get out?" Lee asked.

"She told us to run…" George said thoughtfully.

"So she didn't _want _to kill us," Fred said.

"So she traps the wolf there!" George said.

"So she can still go to Hogwarts but she won't hurt anyone!" Fred continued.

"We should tell Dumbledore," Lee said.

"What if he doesn't know?" Fred asked.

"We'd be ratting on her," George said.

"Dumbledore knows _everything_," Lee said stubbornly.

"Agreed," George said.

"Where's Dumbledore's office?" Fred asked.

"You'd think we'd know by now…" Lee said.

"We've only gone two or three times," Fred said.

George pulled out the map. "Oh-crap."

"What?" Fred and Lee asked at the same time.

"The map tried to warn us-look."

_STOP! Mr. Prongs did not dare with preliminaries. Hopefully, he got your attention._

_Mr. Wormtail begs Fred and George _not_ to go into the whomping willow! Sam's a werewolf!_

_Mr. Padfoot suggests that Mr. Moony speaks up. After all-he's the one with the most expertise, but would like to remind Lee, George, and Fred that Sam is still their best mate, and the smart one-like Moony._

_Mr. Moony has to beg Fred, George, and Lee to understand that there were reasons that she did not tell you about her…condition._

_Mr. Prongs would like to interject and remind Moony to use the phrase "Furry Little Problem."_

_Mr. Moony would like to confess that he too, is a werewolf._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to add that he is also a marauder._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees with everybody._

"We're idiots," Fred groaned.

"How could we have known though?" George argued. "_Mischief managed! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_

The map cleared and then turned into the official map. "Oh yeah-_now_ I remember," George said. "Come on."

It was slow going with the teachers up and about, and they barely made it to Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password though?" Fred asked. He paused. "I wonder…"

He took the map from George. Sure enough, the miniature figure of him said 'Licorice Snaps,' which was indeed the password.

"_Mischief managed."_

The revolving stairs made them feel dizzy and impatient. After all, the Weasley twins and Lee were not patient by nature (Though neither was Sam).

But finally they reached the top. Dumbledore was still at his desk (didn't he sleep?) and he looked up from paperwork when they came in, looking only mildly surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore-!" Lee said.

"It's about Sam," Fred said.

"See-we-Fred and I were-"

"Following her," one of them lied.

"And she went _inside_ the Whomping Willow."

"And-"

"Do you know anything about that?" George asked vaguely, unwilling to rat if he didn't know.

He studied them for a moment.

"Did Miss Warren give you her _reasons_ for being inside the Whomping Willow?" he asked, as vague as George.

"Well-er-sort of. See…" Lee faltered.

"It was dark-the moon had just come up," Fred said quickly. They all stared at Dumbledore, looking for any hint of recognition.

Dumbledore studied them gravely. "I see. Well, I must stress the importance to you not to tell anyone else what you have found out. I want your word."

"Yeah-of course," they said.

"Good-now, I think it best you three get to bed."

"But sir-"

"And perhaps talk to Sam in the morning, if she's feeling up to it."

"Yes sir," they said reluctantly.

* * *

When I woke up I felt dreadful-worse than I had all summer. My head ached something awful, and my whole body throbbed in pain.

The wolf had gotten its first sniff of human. That's what had infuriated it so much. It had never gotten even near another human before, and it had been unable to give chase.

I heard whispering, and with a jolt I remembered that it had been Fred and George. I forced my protesting body to sit and flung back the curtains.

My vision swam for a moment so I only made out three dark shapes until Fred, George, and Lee came into view.

"Sam?" I heard.

I blinked. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice dry and hoarse, but I wasn't angry with them. It was _my_ fault. I never should have come to Hogwarts-it was a bad idea, especially when they got the marauders map-I should have told them.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, my tone softening with anxiety. They didn't even need to be very hurt. It would be just one nip…

"Yeah-we're fine," Fred said quickly.

"Better 'n you look," George said with a grin.

"I didn't get you?" I asked desperately.

"Nah-" Fred said with a shrug.

I let out a silent breath of relief. "What are you doing here then?" I asked, my voice sounding tired and weak again.

They shrugged.

"Look guys," I said, staring above their heads and easing myself back into the bed, lying down. "I get it. "Just can-can you just…not tell anyone?"

"What _are_ you talking about Warren?" Fred asked.

"Maybe she's talking about her _furry little problem,"_ George suggested, grinning.

A small smile twitched on my lips, and even _that_ hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us Warren?" Lee asked.

I shrugged, and then winced, still refusing to meet their eyes. "I couldn't. If the school finds out…parents will find out…and Dumbledore would get into trouble…and I'll have to be expelled before I could say 'Quidditch,'" I muttered. "So-you can't tell anyone, alright? I get that you don't want to be friends but-"

"Not want to be friends? Why in Merlin's Beard would we not want to be your friends?" Fred asked.

I blinked.

_But you were friends with Timothy, weren't you? You knew he was a werewolf when you met him. Why are Fred and George any different? _A voice in my head asked me.

_Because they're not as mad as I was,_ I told the voice silently.

"Er…" I said. "Because I'm a werewolf?"

"Psh! That's not a good reason!" Lee said.

"Yeah-and we think it's kinda cool that you're a werewolf," Fred added.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Lee said. "And besides-Moony is a werewolf."

"Really? How do you know?" I inquired.

"The map told us," George said.

"Oh," I said. "That's one mystery solved. I always knew there had only been one other werewolf at Hogwarts before me."

"Speaking of mysteries," Fred said. "Great job on finding out about the Room of Requirement."

"Yeah-I just wish there was a way to plot it on the map," Lee sighed.

"I'm sure if the Marauders couldn't, there's no way we can," I said dejectedly. "And about Quidditch-congratulations on making the team…and making commentator. Honestly, guys? I really wish I could have been on the team with you guys but…just look at me. I wouldn't be able to practice as much, and it's bad enough Snape always gives us most homework on the full moon-"

"That git," Lee muttered. Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll get back at that slimeball-just you wait, Warren," Fred added. They all had identical mischievous grins. I groaned.

"So…" Lee said, the tone becoming solemn once again.

"How'd it happen?" George asked.

"How'd you become a werewolf?" Fred asked.

I swallowed, and my throat burned.

"I…I had a friend-when I was three I met him. He was a werewolf…had no family…died when we were five."

"How?" Lee asked.

"Someone killed him," I said. "Never found out who. And then…later that year…" I frowned. "I don't know exactly _how_ it happened. I mean-one minute I was going to bed-I knew it was the full moon because I _always _stayed inside on the full moon. Old habits die hard, and Timothy would never have forgiven me if…" I trailed off and started again. "But one second I was asleep in my bed, and the next I'm at St. Mungo's with my mum-all bloody and..." I shuddered. "I don't really know what happened. I never-_never_ would have gone out of the house late at night on the full moon-_never."_

"Who did it?" Fred asked. "What werewolf?"

I shrugged, and then winced at the mistake _again_. "I don't remember anything from that night. Maybe I was sleeping-walking or something…I dunno…"

"What happened to your mum?" George asked.

I swallowed painfully. "Went mad…got sick…and died by the time I was eight," I said. "I'll show you a picture of her sometime-I look nothing like her."

"What about your dad?" Lee asked.

I shrugged, and got annoyed at myself for forgetting that it hurt to do that so many times. "I never met him. I dunno if he's dead...or anything."

My eyelids were beginning to feel pretty heavy.

"So how come you're all hurt?" Fred asked.

"The werewolf…it's very painful to transform into a werewolf. And…the wolf is isolated from humans to bite…so it bites and scratches itself-me. The Shrieking Shack isn't _really_ haunted. The screams came from me...and the werewolf before me I reckon…but the villagers think it's haunted by violent spirits. And…the wounds are cursed so before you ask-no, Madam Pomfrey cannot heal them."

"Oh," they said.

"Okay you three! You've been here quite long enough! Sam needs rest and she can't get it with you three staying here. _Out."_

"But-!"

"_Out!"_ Madam Pomfrey commanded.

I smiled weakly at them. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

They nodded reluctantly, and got up, leaving. I felt a pang of sadness at their retreating backs, but then I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep despite the throbbing pain and inability to really move.

* * *

Ah-I meant to write it last night, but I got too tired. And then I went to my bff's B-day party. Anyway-hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think next one…oh! I remember! Tee hee!

Ideas are always more than welcome even when I don't specifically ask for them! :D It can even be something for _way_ into the future!

And let me know if I get any ages wrong. I can never remember…I mean…I'm _pretty _sure that she met Timothy when she was three, he was killed when she was five, she was turned into a werewolf before she was six, and her mum died when she was eight, but I'm not always good with making a good, consistent time-line so if something doesn't seem right, let me know!

I have to do a whole US History project (:() and I best be getting started so I don't know when I'll update. As always-R&R!

Thank you to those who reviewed!  
Sam  
CoolKat (Twice!:)


	20. Vengeance is Sweet

Hey everyone-sorry for the delay. It would have been up SOONER but they pulled me out of my studyhall for scheduling. *grimaces* So I couldn't get to a computer to type.

To UltimateMizzim: Haha! Thanks so much for reviewing! She will be in her fourth year when the Chamber of Secrets is open…Hm…I dunno. I _did_ think about her being petrified…but I'm not quite sure how it would work out…I'll have to think on that one. :) Thanks!

To xo i love emmett xo: Hooray for virtual food! Darn-now I'm hungry. Lol Thanks for the review! :D

To ValFish: Thank you for reviewing! (:

To Sam: Whoa! You gave me good luck! I got 100% on my US History project! Yay!!!  
O.O Tsunami? That sounds scary…but still a lot of fun! I just went swimming at school (I had to take my swim test to see if I could swim for next year) yesterday and I hadn't been swimming in at least three years! I LOVE swimming, but the pools are always to crowded to really swim so I never get to… :( Oh well. At least I'll swim in gym next year! (Hey-that rhymes!)  
I'm obsessive with the little details in movies. I was watching Inkheart the other day and the name of the bookshop was written in a different language. I didn't rest until I'd translated it. I had to figure out what language it was in-German, which I should have figured out earlier since the author is from Germany…lol And thanks for reviewing-twice! :D

To CoolKat: Aw! Thank you! *all proud of myself* Lupin and Hagrid are great characters! Hagrid's up there on my favorite list. He's just so awesome! I love him! :) Thanks so much for the use of your idea! I hope it turned out good! :) lol-this is the chapter for it! :D

* * *

**Vengeance is Sweet**

"That _git_!" Lee said.

"It's not really that bad," I said. "Snape _is_ a greasy slimeball, but I win every time he gives homework on the full moon." I grinned malevolently. It was true. It was almost a battle of wills-and I won every time.

Fred and George were frowning, but a mischievous grin slowly stole upon their faces in a manner of seconds. I groaned.

"What?" I asked, barely able to keep the true interest and excitement out of my voice.

They looked at each other, eyes glittering in anticipation. They looked back at me and Lee watched them, not knowing what it was they had suddenly planned but knowing that it was Fred and George-it _had_ to be good.

"We have a plan," they said slyly and vaguely.

"What is it?" I asked. Lee caught Fred's eye and he nodded. Well, _he_ would be in on the plan. I was not so sure I would be.

"You'll see," George said.

"Trust us," Fred said.

I groaned. "Never trust a man that says 'trust me,' I said, not sure where I had heard that before.

"I didn't say 'trust me,' Fred pointed out.

"He said 'trust _us,'_ George clarified.

I rolled my eyes and felt slightly sick doing so. "Whatever," I muttered. "Do me a favor and take my essay to Snape, why don't you?" I handed it over. "And _try_ not to catch it on fire," I added, grinning.

"We never did that!" Lee said indignantly.

"But that _is_ a good excuse to use when you haven't done your homework…" Fred said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," agreed George. He cleared his throat. "Sorry professor, I was practicing my Charms and I accidentally caught my homework on fire."

I laughed and then started coughing. "Like they would believe _that,"_ I choked, and grabbed a glass of water from by the hospital wing bed. "On second thought…they might…but not you. They'd never believe you."

"What?" George asked, looking stunned.

Fred feigned a hurt look. "We're the most truthful people _ever_ Warren!"

"Yeah-_us? Lie? _That's _ridiculous!"_ Lee said, snickering.

"Yeah-and I'm a flobberworm," I said sarcastically.

They all grinned at me. I found myself wondering why I _hadn't_ told them. I wondered guiltily whether Timothy would have told them, had he been friends with them instead of me. He would have, wouldn't he? He would have been more honest. It was I, I remember, who had always made up the fantastic adventure stories we'd tell my mum that we had done.

I felt a pang of sadness. Timothy had been like a brother to me. Not a night went by I didn't miss the ring of a phone telling me that Timothy wanted to meet me at the tree house. Not a day went by I didn't miss the knock of a door alerting me to the fact that Timothy had once again woken up before me and was ready to play.

"Okay, Warren? …Warren?"

I shook myself out of my memories. I hadn't been listening to a word they had said.

"Huh?" I asked sheepishly.

They grinned at me. "We said we have to get planning," Lee said.

"For our Potions _homework_," George added with a wink.

"Right," I said, and dug into my school bag, wincing at the strain as I pulled out a book. They were about to leave when I called after them softly.

"And…don't tell Nicholas."

They turned back, a puzzled expression on their faces. Merlin-sometimes Lee even acted like he was a triplet to the two.

"But Nick-" George started

"He's your best mate too," Fred finished.

"I know," I said, slightly aggravated. Didn't they get it? "But…" I could not think of a suitable way to explain. No one knowing I was a werewolf…it was like a clean slate. Sure…I had to keep a huge secret from them-and was terrified everyone'd find out but…it was a fresh start. Wouldn't be more logical-safer-to tell Nicholas now? "You swore to me-and you swore to Dumbledore-not to tell _anyone,_ alright? I'll…I'd still rather not him know-for now, at least." I knew I was only delaying the inevitable, but still…

They nodded, and though I smiled gratefully, it _was_ slightly forced. "Thanks," I said quietly. Then I grinned. "Go on-be off! I hope Snape is _very_ surprised when you turn in your potions homework." _I hope Snape does not figure out what you are up to beforehand._

They grinned. Lee still didn't know the plan any more than I did, but we both knew it had to be good with Fred and George. After all, the grins told me just that.

One thing I knew for certain: Snape was in major trouble.

The thing I wondered: How many detentions would they be able to score?

* * *

It took quite a bit more time for me to recover from that last full moon. However, it was quite a bit more enjoyable since I could look forward to visits from Fred, George, and Lee. I missed all the school week, but Madam Pomfrey finally said I could go on the weekend.

"I say we go to the Three Broomsticks," Lee suggested.

"Celebrate that you're _furry little problem _is _finally_ better," George said.

"And that's it's _finally_ cold enough to have that hot chocolate…unless you want ice cream now," Fred grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Post full moon recovery," I said, grinning. "Lesson number one: Chocolate solves everything."

We all laughed. "The Three Broomsticks then?" Lee asked. "It's on me."

"Now that's a very dangerous thing to say, Lee," Fred said dangerously to Lee.

"Yeah-the big bad werewolf might actually have to dump hot chocolate on your head!"

"And waste hot chocolate on such a foolish prank?" I feigned a horrified look. "No way!"

"And then we need to go to Zonko's," Fred added randomly. "Stock up on a few supplies."

"What are we waiting for then?" George tossed the map to Sam.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ I said, tapping it with my wand. I grinned as the familiar scrawl etched across the page. _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aides to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map._

Merlin-I had missed this thing. I felt even more mystified as I remembered. _Moony_ was a werewolf. Moony-one of the legendary _Marauders_ had been a werewolf! But…something was still not quite right. The mystery of Moony being connected with the other werewolf had always stolen over me when I looked at the map, but I still felt that curious mystery. Maybe the map was just like that-surrounded by an air of mystery. And after all, I still did not know who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs _really_ were.

"Coast is clear," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks:**

I rolled my eyes as Fred, George, and Lee all got butterbeer. "I swear-if you three get drunk off that-"

"Third years can drink it," George objected.

"Are _you_ a third year, George Weasley?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"George and I will be thirteen in only a few months!" Fred countered indignantly.

"Five months," I said. "That's almost _half a year._"

"_Almost_," Lee pointed out. "_Almost _is the key word_."_

"When's your birthday, Lee?" I asked. "Maybe I'm not the youngest."

""July 2nd," he said. "You?"

"July 27th," I said pouting. "Of _course_ I'm the youngest," I complained.

Fred and George stuck their tongues at me and drained the rest of their butterbeer. Seeing that we were leaving, Lee and I drained our drinks and put on our winter cloaks, heading for Zonko's.

* * *

**Zonko's:**

Zonko's was a fantastic shop. Crammed so full with pranks that you had to be on your toes, and remember to duck and jump if something started to come your way.

Fred, Lee, and George's faces lit up like little kids when they got here. Full of inspiration for any type of prank imaginable, Lee would buy the place out of business someday with the amount of junk they bought.

Dungbombs would never get old, and it was always a laugh for them to substitute teachers' cups with nose-biting teacups. Stink pellets were always useful especially if you wanted to distract a troll-not that they had ever done anything like that-yet.

I grinned in spite of myself as I looked around. Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks were easily my favorite. After all, fireworks caused no harm to anyone (besides scaring the crap out of first years) but were great entertainment.

I smiled as I watched George, or maybe Fred-it was hard to tell from far away-grab a bulging armful of them.

When they were finally done at Zonko's, we headed back to Honeydukes to get back to Hogwarts. On our way to dropping off the supplies in the Common Room, we met Nicholas, whom I hadn't seen in a week.

"Hey Sam-haven't seen you in a while."

I stopped. "Oh-hey Nick!" I said.

"We're gonna go drop off our things," Fred said.

"See ya in a bit," George added.

Nicholas and I nodded and started walking along aimlessly.

"So why've you been out? Have you been sick?"

"Polyjuice potion gone wrong," I lied, grimacing. "I took the hair off of some random Slytherin girl's robes and it was a cat hair. It was a pity-Fred, George, Lee and I had been planning on infiltrating the Slytherin Common Room." I grinned. "It _wasn't_ pretty."

Nicholas laughed. "One of these days-those pranks of yours are gonna kill you four."

"Nah," I said. "Maybe send to Madam Pomfrey a load of times, but we'll do the same thing even after. Besides-haven't you ever heard the muggle saying?" I frowned to remember. "I have not failed-I have merely eliminated a thousand wrong answers…or something like that."

He laughed. "You've a point. My mum's a muggleborn-so I suppose I might have heard the quote before. How did you?"

"The town I live…it's sort of like part muggle/part wizard. I mean…most everyone are witches and wizards…but we have computers ant the library, and all sorts of muggle books. It's sort of a mix."

"Oh," he said. "My mum got me a laptop for my birthday last year-July 10th."

"Is _anyone_ younger'n me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"'Course!" he said.

"Who then?" I asked. "Humor me."

"The first years," he said, a grin stealing over his face.

I punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." He laughed.

"So are you still planning on infiltrating the Slytherins?" he asked me.

Now that I thought of it…it was a good idea. "I dunno. I'll have to remake the potion if we still plan on it…which will take a month…" I trailed off. "Maybe," I said.

* * *

**Monday**

"Ready for Potions class?" Lee asked cheerfully.

"We are," George said.

"We got our Potions homework all ready," Fred added.

I smiled. "I'm sure you do. And he'll be surprised?"

"Definitely," Fred said, before digging into breakfast.

I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and ate it happily. "How about the Slytherins? Effect them?"

"Now you'll just have to wait and see," Lee said, grinning. "We don't want to ruin the surprise."

"How much detention will you get?" I asked. "Come on! That's not a revealing question!"

"Warren-that's like asking us on a scale from one to ten how awesome our prank is," Fred said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Just as long as you don't kill him."

"…No comment," George said, but just as I opened my mouth, everyone was leaving the Great Hall and they ran ahead of me.

I sighed to myself. Here goes…_something. _I didn't know what but…I grinned and hurried to Potions.

* * *

**Potions:**

We were making a boil-curing potion in class. What Snape neglected to tell the class was that-if made incorrectly, the potion would _cause_ boils so bad, you'd be in the hospital wing for _ages_-at least a week.

It all happened rather swiftly. One second Snape was inspecting Jacob Robertson's cauldron, and the next-there was a deafening explosion as fireworks erupted from his cauldron and splashed the both of them with the hot potion.

Stunned silence met us, though I could feel a laugh building in my stomach. I held my breath for a moment to keep from laughing as Snape marched out of the Potions room dragging Robertson with him.

The Gryffindors exploded with laughter, and the Slytherins looked sour.

"What did you do?" Angela shrilled. I saw a wand in my face which immediately sobered me up. I began to fee annoyed.

"I didn't do a ruddy thing!" I snarled.

"Liar!" she shrieked.

I dodged a jet of light, kicked her feet out from under her and she fell, crushing her wand.

_Oops._

Breaking another wizard's wand was like breaking their arm.

"Uh-Warren?" Fred said.

"Right behind you," I said coolly, and we tore out of there-Fred, George, Lee, and I.

* * *

Crap! The chapter's over. Now I have no choice but to study for Bio. :/

Look for a Quidditch chapter next, I think. Always remember that suggestions and criticism is always helpful and most appreciated.

There won't be many chapters for year 2-maybe just a prank or two and a few Quidditch things.

Again, thank you very much CoolKat for the prank idea! *cheers* I hope the prank turned out as you hoped!

As always-I'm always in short supply of ideas for pranks and you just can't have a story with Fred and George missing out on pranks-that's just wrong-lol. Pranks give me an extra chapter here and there-and from now on-(Mwahahaha!) I'm not telling if I'm using your idea. You'll have to wait and see if it turns up somewhere in the story. (Come on-I have to surprise you with _something! _Or you'll get bored of me-lol_)_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
UltimateMizzim  
xo i love emmett xo  
ValFish  
Sam (Twice!)  
CoolKat

Hope everyone enjoyed the story! :D Please leave a review! :)


	21. Quidditch and a Journey

Sorry so much for the delay! I've had a busy week! Even right now, I should be studying for Bio a Bio quiz (Ick) but I knew I couldn't wait much longer. I'm reading The Mortal Instruments as well so I'm coming home and reading rather than writing, which I will try not to make a habit. Thank you for all of your patience!

To xo I love Emmett xo: Hehe! Gotta love desert! :D Thanks! :D

To Sam: Haha! I did pretty good on the test! It's a pity I have a quiz tomorrow. *sighs* Thank you for the review!

To CollKat: Your idea was so much fun to play with! And-whoops not spilling anything anymore! We'll have to see for that year. The only thing I am saying is that something bad _will_ happen (I mean-what's a story where only good things happen?). I wish I could say more but…*zips up my mouth* *muffled* Thanks for the idea of the previous chapter, again!

* * *

**Quidditch and a Journey**

"Oh relax," I said, starting to feel annoyed. "You're the best bloody Quidditch players I've ever met. I don't see what all the fuss is about. I mean-it's only Ravenclaw-and they're too busy studying to do any good on the field."

"Ha-George, remember that one time we put up a sign saying that the library was closed indefinitely?"

"Yeah-the Ravenclaws weren't very happy, I remember," George said.

I grinned. "See? You'll do fine. It's just first match of the season nerves. Go on-get something to eat or you'll pass out on your broomstick."

"But it's the _first match!"_ he said. "And-it's not like we're up against Hufflepuff. They're team is filled with a load of dunder-"

"Finish that word and I'll catch your broom on fire," Nicholas said sternly from behind them.

"Hey Nick," I said, grinning. "Are you watching the match today?"

"Eh-my house isn't playing, but I'm coming along," he said.

"Good," I said. "Do you know any spells that shove food down people's throats? Because I'm seriously considering it…"

Fred and George grumbled, and eventually ended up eating some toast.

"You're not on the team-you don't have anything to worry about!" George said.

I felt my shoulders slump. I'd have given _anything_ to be on the team, but…I glanced side-long at Nicholas, so I just shrugged.

"And we're beaters-we're responsible for protecting our whole team _and_ cracking Slytherin skulls!"

"Crack Marcus Flint's for me, will you-when you face Slytherin?" I asked. "That's something I'd like to see."

They both grinned mischieviously, the anxiety leaving their faces.

"Frankly," Nicholas said mildly. "I have to admit I hope you guys lose. Ravenclaw would be so much easier to beat than you guys, I'd imagine." He was not part of the team, but loyalties still laid with their own houses. He was smiling.

"_If_ you beat Slytherin," I corrected him, watching the smile disappear into a scowl. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"_Very_ mature," I observed sarcastically.

"_You_ would know," he retorted. "You hang out with those three." He gestured to Fred, George, and Lee, who beamed. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Fred and George.

"You two-are the. Bloody. Greatest. Beaters. In. the. World," I said, carefully annunciating the words. They smiled, slightly tight-lipped.

"I wonder if any of the Marauders played Quidditch," Nicholas wondered around.

"Hush," I said quietly as a couple students passed us.

"Don't worry Warren!" Lee said. "No one knows who we are talking about!"

I had to admit that he was right, but still… "They might have been-Quidditch Players, I mean. Padfoot and Prongs remind me of you two." I paused. "Maybe Wormtail or Moony were commentator," I added for Lee's sake. "And did you know there is _nothing_ in the library on the Marauders? I've looked-so many times-there's nothing."

"Did you try the Room of Requirement?" Nicholas suggested.

I shook my head. "I tried, but if they ever used the Room then it would protect their secrets-it wouldn't betray them."

Nicholas shrugged, slightly disappointed. "Well-it was an idea."

"Team-come _on!"_ yelled a voice. I looked to whom it belonged to.

"Oliver Wood," Fred answered the unanswered question. "He's the new Quidditch Captain-since Charlie isn't Captain anymore. He's younger than the new Seeker, but he's been on the team longest. He's a fourth year, but we have a young team, except for Joey Anderson-the seventh year. He just joined this year though so…"

"He's not exactly built for Seeker…" George continued, trailing off.

"That him?" I asked. There was only one guy heading toward Oliver Wood. The rest were girls.

"Yeah," George said. "See the girls?" I nodded. "Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson." He pointed to each in turn.

"They're brilliant Chasers," Lee piped up. "I came to watch a few practices."

"I suppose they're pretty nice to look at too, eh?" I asked in a sly tone. I laughed as his cheeks got a red tinge-barely visible. Fred and George snickered. He mumbled something about needing to get to see Professor McGonagall and went off. Fred and George got barked at by Oliver Wood to get moving and so they took their leave as well.

"Good luck!" I called, and Nicholas and I left the Great Hall to find some good seats in the Quidditch Stadium.

The Ravenclaw Team consisted of Chasers Derek Rogers, Amelia Jones, and Dylan Hankey, Keeper Micheal Douglass, Beaters Mark Jordan and Sean Daniels, and Seeker and Captain David Murray.

The whole team looked built to be Seekers-thin and lanky. They would be quick opponents-that was for sure. Unfortunately for _them-_speed was not everything in the game of Quidditch. Theur Chasers might be fast-but ours would be fast _and_ strong, according to the Weasley twins and Lee. I smiled to myself-Fred and George would knock them off their brooms faster than they could say 'Let's Play Quidditch.'

The apprehension must have evaporated from Fred and George, for they were loud and excited as they walked onto the field with their heads high, grinning identically, and waving to Lee, who sat beside McGonagall. Yet-they also had a serious expression on their face. I smiled, wondering if that was what people meant by 'game faces.'

"You Gryffindors are bloody loud!" Nicholas shouted, covering his ears as we shouted and stamped our feet into the stands.

"Then go back to the Hufflepuffs!" I yelled back excitedly. Excited though I was, I was quite jealous. My fingers itched to play. I had never just _watched_ a game of Quidditch.

He didn't leave, and I noticed he was smiling as well. "Bloody good show, eh?" I shouted over the noise. His eyes looked over at me but he didn't turn.

The crowd suddenly went quiet as the teams met. Oliver Wood shook hands with David Murray.

"Mount your brooms, please," Madam Hooch said. The loud whistle shrilled and the match began.

* * *

The game went on for ages, and our Chasers were _throttling_ Ravenclaw. Fred and George sent several well-aimed Bludgers but Ravenclaws swiftness stayed in their advantage. Eventually, Fred ended up sending one at Derek Rogers, but it ended up hitting Amelia Jones after a careful loop Rogers used to dodge. I didn't know the girl, but felt a pang of sympathy as she hurtled to the ground with what must have been a broken arm.

In the end, Fred and George were conversing with their Seeker. I found it odd, and wondered what it was they were up to-for they were surely up to something.

A whoosh of a Bludger whooshed past Seeker David Murray's ear. He got distracted, but it was obvious that the Bludger had been in no danger of harming him. Less than half a second later, Joey Anderson had the snitch caught in his hand.

A group of Gryffindors pounded their feet into the stands, cheering all along. Soon, the desire to create chaos consumed every Gryffindor, and then everyone was-causing as much noise as possible. Even Lee was drowned out by the noise.

He had done wickedly as commentater. One could easily hear the biased remarks in favor of Gryffindor, and that had got him into tyrouble a couple of times with Professor McGonagall-who was supervising him. I couldn't stop laughing when he spent several minutes speculating on which Weasley twin had swung at the Bludgers.

"And so ends the match of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" he yelled over the chaos. "Looks to me like Ravenclaws need to practice Quidditch more than they study!" I smiled and yelled loudly with the rest of the supporting houses.

"Warren-!" Fred called out.

"I'm on it!" I said, waving as they disappeared into the crowd. I dragged Nicholas behind me.

"What are we on?" he asked me.

"Not here," I said. "Just come _on!"_ I tugged at his arm again as we pushed into the pressing crowd.

Finally, panting, we had managed to move past everyone and the halls were empty. I looked outside-the sky was getting dark.

"Where are we going?" he repeated.

"Kitchens," I said. "We need food for the party."

"Party?" he inquired.

"I've got it all sorted out," I answered vaguely. "Fred and George and Lee already told me if they win…" I trailed off. "It was a while ago." I smiled, and tugged him along faster.

I tickled the pear and we got into the kitchens. I snickered when his face was shocked. "House elves?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Oi! Kairi!"

"Miss Warren!" She curtsied. I rolled my eyes to myself, and she didn't see.

"My friend and I are throwing a party," I said happily. "We need _loads_ of sweets-may we take some?"

Kairi nodded and her ears flopped back and forth.

"Oh-and this is Nicholas, Kairi."

"Very pleased to meet you sir!" the house-elf squeaked.

"Don't call me sir, please," Nicholas mumbled, his face burning.

I smiled and elbowed him lightly. "Good luck with that," I told him. "As much sweets as we can take," I added to Kairi.

We ended up making the sweets hover behind us. I checked the Marauder's Map constantly, but we came across no teachers, luckily.

We got to the Common Room (Nicholas was not in his Hufflepuff robes, so the Fat Lady suspected nothing) and the room was already chaotic. We ducked Fanged Frisbees, and piled the food onto the tables. Everyone ate hungrily.

"Where did you _get _that?" one Gryffindor I did not know asked.

"With a little help from Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," I chorused and grinned at his baffled look.

* * *

Soon enough, Nicholas had to get back to the Hufflepuff Dormitories. I pouted, but he had to leave, so we let them. The party would have gone on for ages if not for Percy Weasley, making his brothers get into bed and yelling at everyone for disrupting his studies. Fred and George pulled a face behind his back but we were all tired, and so we let ourselves get to bed.

"Hey Warren," Lee called, yawning.

"Yeah?" I asked, fighting the urge to yawn as well.

"Did you hear that Snape won't be out of the Hospital Wing all week?"

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded excitedly. "You can make that Polyjuice Potion you promised us!"

I groaned aloud. "Fine," I grumbled, making sure everyone else had gone to bed. "But _only_ because Snape is out."

"How long will it take?" George asked.

"A month," I said.

They started to complain.

"A month," I repeated, shuffling through my bag and getting the book we had just nicked that morning. "And that's only _if _we can get all the ingredients. Besides, the lacewings have to be stewed for twenty-one days and fluxweed has to be picked on the full moon-which isn't until the end of November, I mean this month." The words got tangled in her mouth as she talked about the full moon. Fred, George, and Lee began to look thoughtful.

"You know George-I don't think I'm that tired."

George grinned. "I've been thinking the same thing, Fred. Lee?"

"Not a bit," he said, obviously knowing what they had suddenly thought of. I swallowed.

"What?" My tongue began to feel too big for my mouth.

"We haven't been through all the secret passageways in the school," Lee said, catching Fred and George's eyes, to make sure they were all thinking the same thing.

"Exactly," Fred said.

"Where haven't we been?" I asked curiously.

"The shrieking shack," George said.

"No!" I hissed, my face suddenly contorting in fury. "Do you hear me? We are _not_ going to that place! Neither of you!"

"But Warren!" George complained. "It's not as if its _really_ dangerous. It's not the full moon. We're not too stupid to go then."

I shook my head.

"Come on!" Lee complained. "We just want to see what it looks like!"

I was tired, and my defenses wore thin. After all-it wasn't dangerous at all as long as it wasn't the full moon. I finally nodded. "Fine," I grumbled. "But I don't like it."

"Noted," they all said, grinning. I handed over the Marauder's Map.

We headed out, many more teachers prowling the halls, but we always managed to be a few steps ahead of them. Finally, we reached the Whomping Willow.

"_Winguardium Leviosa,"_ I muttered irritably. A stick rose and poked the knot, making the tree stop.

I went in first, and we went through the tunnel until we reached the house.

"Well?" I asked, as they looked around. They stared at the paper peeling from the walls. It was very dusty, and disordered. There were stains all over the floor, which must have once been blood stains, but no longer looked the part. I shuddered, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just wanted to _leave. _The windows were all boarded up, and the furniture was smashed.

"What happened?" Lee asked, apparently not thinking, or maybe I was just irritable.

"Well I don't exactly turn into a butterfly," I growled.

"Right," Lee said quickly.

"Lighten up Sam!" Fred said, grinning, and nudging me with his elbow. I just glared.

"Merlin," George whistled. "Can we go upstairs, big bad wolf?"

"You go ahead," I said. They climbed up the squeaking stairs and I sat on the floor. I rested my head in my hands. For some reason, it just did not seem right being here.

"Warren?" someone called. "What are these?"

I growled lowly and ascended the stairs until I had reached them. They were pointing at the prints on the floor that I had spotted my first time-a dog, a deer or something similar, and a rat or a squirrel or other small animal, as well as the wolf.

"They're painted on," I said. I brushed one with my fingertip. "See? I don't know how they got here-before my time."

"There's four," Lee observed. "A wolf-no-2."

"No-a werewolf and a dog-or maybe a true wolf-the prints are different," I corrected.

"A hoof print-a deer," Fred said.

"Or a stag or reindeer," George added. "Or-"

"And small prints," Lee said, cutting him off. "A mouse or a rat or a squirrel…" He trailed off.

"Moony," I said, unsmiling, looking at the werewolf print.

Fred muttered something under his breath. "A deer would have horns-Prongs?"

George grinned, and I might have smiled a bit. "And if it's a rat-Wormtail."

"That would leave Padfoot," Lee said, catching on and grinning. We looked at the marks again.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," I breathed. The light from our wands seemed to cast shadows on our faces. We stared in awed silence for a moment, before turning to leave with unspoken communication.

"That was wicked," Lee yawned as we headed to our separate dormitories.

"Even _you_ have to admit it, Warren," Fred told me.

I shrugged. "I'd rather not go back, though," I said. I was glad to see that they did not look disappointed.

"We only wanted a look," George said dismissively.

"G'night," we called to each other, and I disappeared into the girls' dormitory as they disappeared into the boys'.

My last thought before falling asleep was how in Merlin's name I was going to get those complicated potions ingredients.

* * *

As usual-you know the drill-READ AND REVIEW!!! :D

Again, thank you so much for your patience. Keep the ideas coming! I love them!

And thanks to everyone who did review:  
xo i love emmett xo  
CoolKat  
Sam


	22. Polyjuice Preparations

To xo i love emmett xo: Haha-I am SO making virtual chocolate chip pancakes with virtual chocolate chips! Thanks for reviewing! :D

To Jmarcinikglsd: I'm proud you're my mortal enemy too! :D  
Doth mine ears decieveth me? Did you actually say you haven't read Harry Potter…yet??? I just caught that now and not when you reviewed like two weeks ago! Ah! I shall hold it against you forever!  
And thanks for reviewing!

Koolcat: Mwahahaha! I LOVE cliffhangers! Well-when I'm writing them I do anyway. 3:)  
Aw! Thanks! I know what you mean. Sometimes you read a Fanfic and its like-wait-that character would NEVER do that!  
Thanks for the review!

To Sam: You went to Europe?! Oh that is so Awesome! I've never traveled-like anywhere! The only state I've ever been besides PA is North Carolina (I want to keep calling it North California for some reason-lol) and it was to spend time with crazy relatives. BUT I plan to go to Washington DC sometime soon and the HP theme park in Florida a year from now! :D  
Oo…Sam's chance at Quidditch…Hmmm….  
Thank you for reviewing (twice to tell me off for not updating fast enough. It took me SO long, I know. Sorry. :( )

To scara1: Yay! Hi New Person! I think I'm gonna stick to Rowling's. *pouts* Unless I get a really good idea that seems better than hers. Thank you so much reviewing! *big smile*

To everyone in general-Sorry for the delay. Oh-and Happy late Easter to all who celebrate it! :D

* * *

**Polyjuice Preparations **(*yells at self* Enough with the alliteration already!)

_Crash!_ The sound of breaking glass made me jump half out of my skin and bite back a scream.

_What happens if you get scared half to death twice? _The old question Timothy and I had squabbled over repeated itself in my head and I shut it out. All four of us stood rooted to the spot, not breathing, and as alert as gundogs. Our eyes darted back and forth across Snape's Private Potions Stores as we strained our ears for the sound of Filch's wheezy breathing, the soft pad of Mrs. Norris's paws on the ground, or the clicking sound McGonagall's shoes made.

We heard nothing and soon we let our breath out in a long stream of relief.

"What did you break?" I asked Lee in a harsh whisper.

The twins were grinning, the fear of being caught had been abolished and replaced with relieved adrenaline.

"Ver-veris-veriserum?" Lee read from the shelf of the potion he had knocked down. "I've never heard of it."

"Veritaserum," I corrected. "_Veritas _means 'truth' in Latin. So it's a truth telling-potion. It forces people to tell the truth. Did you get any on you?"

He shook his head. I smiled grimly. "Of course Snape would have something like this. I'd watch your pumpkin juice if I were you." I frowned in thought, and then shook my head to clear it, going over to Lee and bending to pick up the broken shards of the potion vial.

"Just get the rest of the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion," I said. "_Winguardiam Leviosa." _I levitated the bits of glass into the trash. "_"Scourgify."_

"Won't he realize we've been here if it's broken?" Lee asked.

I shook my head. "He's going to realize potion ingredients are missing-maybe even know it's a Polyjuice Potion we're making."

"Then why-?"

"He won't know who," Fred grinned.

"But-"

"Oh he can guess," George added. "But he won't _know._ He won't be able to _prove_ it."

Lee grinned as I rolled my eyes, but that _was_ the general idea.

"He'll know if he slips Veritaserum in your drink," I said with a sly smile. "You'd be forced to reveal _all_ your _deepest, darkest_ secrets. The use on a student is illegal, however."

It was their turn to roll their eyes at me as we snuck the last ingredients into the bag.

I knocked on the door of the exit quietly. It opened, revealing Nicholas looking apprehensive, the Marauder's Map held carefully in his hands.

"What was that sound I heard earlier?" he asked.

"Lee broke a potion," I said, giving Lee a reproachful look. He stuck out his tongue.

"No harm done."

Nicholas looked at the map, filling them in of the teachers' whereabouts. "Filch is on the third floor, Mrs. Norris on the second, and McGonagall is in her office. Tell me again why you dragged me along?"

I smiled.

"You're the good boy, Fleming," Fred said.

"No one would suspect _you_ of anything," George explained.

"So look-out is your perfect job!" Lee finished.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "And if we'd gotten caught?"

"Claim ignorance," I said as if it were obvious. "Say you were meeting a friend for a study-group or something. We'll back you."

"Yeah," Lee said with a laugh. "We wouldn't want to lose our look-out!"

Nicholas frowned yet still looked pleased even as he tried to look as if he disapproved.

"So it's clear?" I clarified.

He checked it one last time. "What's Madam Pince doing on the third floor with Filch?"

""You don't-" started Fred.

"Want to know," George finished.

"Trust them," I said, scrunching up my face. "You really don't want to know."

He nodded slowly, still confused but willing to accept the fact.

I looked away from Nicholas and back at Fred, George, and Lee. They were whispering conspiratorially behind their hands. They were grinning like the lunatics they were as they finished up the conversation. I took an involuntary step back, knowing what that look could mean.

"No," I said before things could go anywhere.

"We didn't say anything!" they all objected.

"_Yet,_" Nicholas muttered. The trio exchanged a look.

"I'll bite," I said. "What's your evil plan?"

"More of a master plan," George said thoughtfully.

"From evil masterminds," I added. "What is it?"

"We'd have thought it was obvious," Lee said.

"Get on with it!" I snapped.

George raised one eyebrow. "Furry little problem getting at you?" he inquired.

My nails dug into my palms. "Shut it," I growled.

"Furry little-?" asked Nicholas.

"Nothing," I said, frustrated and glaring at them to keep their mouths shut. "Fred and George raving as usual."

"Okay…" Nicholas said, a faint frown appearing between his eyebrows. Guilt made my stomach turn. I wanted to yell at them to keep their bloody mouths shut. Didn't they get it?!

"So anyway…" Fred said. "Filch is on the third floor."

"And so his office is being left unguarded," Lee pointed out.

"And so there is little chance of getting caught…" George tempted.

"No!" I objected. "We've done our job for the night!"

"So now it's time for some fun!" Fred said with a grin.

"You're being stupid!" I spat. Fred, George, and Lee all smiled innocently. I stared at the floor determinedly so none were able to catch my eye.

"Still-Sam is right," Nicholas said, coming to my defense. "We'd be pushing our luck too far."

"Fine," Fred said, shoving the bag into Nicholas's hands. Meanwhile, George snatched away the map.

"We'll go on our own," Lee said.

Nicholas tried to catch my eye. I ignored his _what do we do now_ look.

"Go ahead," I said, looking up at them again, frustratedly. "Take the map! We'll get caught and have no chance to break into the Slytherin Common Room."

They hesitated. It was true enough. If Nicholas and I got caught with Polyjuice Potion ingredients, we wouldn't get another chance.

"Then don't get caught," George said. And that was that-they left.

I muttered angrily under my breath and took the bag from Nicholas. "Come on," I growled, and started forward.

"Hey," he said, catching up with me and grabbing my shoulder, forcing me to stop. "What's up with you tonight?"

My anger at Fred, George, and Lee turned and became anger at myself instead-anger and shame.

"Look," I said, harsher than I meant to. I attempted to soften my tone and think of a way to explain, apologize, and not it away that I was a werewolf.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently. I realized I'd been thinking for too long.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." _Well-nice start. Now what?!? _"I-I just get annoyed easily than I should sometimes-_unfairly_ annoyed." I drew in a breath. "And-and if you feel the need to-I don't know-punch me anytime. I probably deserve it." There was a slight pause in which I added "But don't tell Fred and George I said that. That invitation definitely _does not_ apply to _them._" I tried to smile and he managed to smile back.

"Fred, George, and Lee _can_ get annoying sometimes," he finally said fairly. I grinned at him, but it quickly faded as I heard the swish of a cloak on the floor and footsteps.

"Why did I let myself get talked into this?" he asked himself in a whisper.

I dragged him into the nearest classroom but I knew by instinct that Snape-and I was sure it was Snape by the swish of the cloak-would not be fooled. I locked the door with a charm.

"You know you love it," I whispered to him as I hid the bag behind a pile of books. "The fear of getting caught…the adrenaline…the thrill of mischief-making…"

I shoved him into a broomstick cupboard as I heard the sound of the door being tried. "Not a sound," I hissed, and shut the door. I turned around just in time to see Snape walking through the now-open door.

"Finally better, Professor?" I asked. He had been in the Hospital for not one week-but two. Two glorious weeks of no Snape. I flashed my most innocent smile. Yeah right-like _that_ had ever gotten me anywhere.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in that cold voice that sent shivers down students' spines.

"Got lost," I lied, and immediately regretted the idiocy of my reasoning.

His lip curled. "Lost? In the dungeons? I think not. What were you up to?"

I folded my arms across my chest slowly, giving myself time to think. Why not get a Slytherin into trouble?

"Fine," I spat. "I was meeting Bethany here for a wizard's duel. Apparently, she stood me up! Happy?"

He scowled at me and I fought the urge to smile in his face. _You know I'm lying but you can't prove it._

"Detention," he said finally. "Tomorrow after classes. Now get out of here."

My heart skipped a beat. What if he searched the room? But not leaving would make him _know_ I was hiding something…

I glared and left the room, but took a double turn and waited in a dark corridor so I could see when he left. I closed my eyes in relief when I saw him leave seconds later without anything new in hand-or another student in tow.

I sidestepped and went back into the classroom. _Add another point to Sam Warren,_ I thought smugly.

I threw open the broomstick cupboard. "I was afraid you wouldn't have the sense to stay quiet," I remarked as I watched him pull his foot out of a metal pail. "Charming," I said, amused.

"Wouldn't want to lose your look-out, eh?" he asked me, straightening up.

"Exactly," I said. "Fred, George, and Lee would've killed me if we had to find a new one."

"Nice comeback with the Wizard's Duel," he commented as a stooped to pick up the Potions bag from behind the books.

"Thanks," I responded. I checked the corridor. "Clear."

"Snape's not gonna give Bethany detention," he told me as we walked through the corridor.

"I know," I replied. "I know, but the important thing is that he knew if he pressed-I'd demand why she wasn't going to get detention."

"Smart," he commented. We walked in companionable silence for a while.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"When-on TV shows-the daughter hides her boyfriend from her parents in her closet," he told me.

I laughed. "Yeah-I read a book when that happened before."

His smile looked slightly forced and I was about to ask when I realized we had reached the Hufflepuff badger statue that accepted the password and jumped aside to reveal a passage into the Common Room.

"Dragon Pox," he said. Was it just me or did his voice sound slightly disappointed. He turned right before he was about to go inside. "And Sam. Thanks, you know, for-"

"Anytime." I grinned and waved. "Stay in trouble," I called as I turned and jogged away.

I met no teachers on the way. The lack of events caused my thoughts to turn to Nicholas again. Why had he sounded so disappointed? Was he hoping I watched the same TV show as him or something? I didn't even _watch _TV anymore. What did he want me to say?

"Cornish Pixies," I said and went into the Common Room, ignoring the Fat Lady's objections to me waking her up.

"What took you?" Lee asked casually, lounging around the Common Room with Fred and George.

"Snape," I said, trying to give them a disapproving look but too tired.

"What's the damage?" they asked, in unison, suddenly sitting up and more attentive. I dropped the ingredients at their feet and sat on a nearby chair, explaining what happened.

"So your little trip to Filch's office had better been worth it," I finished.

"Dungbombs and stink pellets placed nicely," Lee reported.

"Where did you get the supplies?" I asked.

"Never leave home without them," Fred said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I told them as I glanced at the clock. "Do me a favor and hide the ingredients before you hit the sack."

"We'll take a trip to the Room of Requirement," George promised. I nodded, satisfied and got up to leave.

"When will Snape have the Fluxweed?" Lee asked, referring to the ingredient that had to be picked on the full moon.

"Full moon," I said with a twinge of bitterness. "In less than a week-Thursday. You'll have to wait until he gets the ingredients-probably by owl. Be careful though. He'll probably know what we're making and try to catch us when you try to nick it. But I'm sure you'll think of something."

I disappeared into the Common Room.

* * *

Phew! I've been working on this since I got home from school and it is quarter till 9 now! Then again-I was also eating and doing a bunch of other stuff while typing that slowed me down. I hope you like it! I've already got about a page of notebook paper filled up for the next chapter but I shall try to write as fast as I can without catching my pencil on fire! :D

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
xo i love emmett xo  
Jmarcinikglsd  
Sam (Twice:)  
Koolcat  
Sam  
scara1 (Twice-1 and 21!)

So go on-don't be lazy like me-click the button and leave me a review! :D


	23. I Can't Think of a Witty Chapter Name

Hey guys-if anyone has a Facebook-you can friend me! Lol-I know it has nothing to do with Fanfiction but I just got off Facebook so…yeah. I'm Ashlyn Whalen. Profile picture is a kitty sleeping on a blanket. :)

"The spiders! They want me to tap-dance! I don't want to tap-dance!" LOL-I'm watching HP3!!!

To ValFish: Thank you. :) It _is_ a good question-lol. Thanks for the review! :D

To Mogseltof: Thank you!!! Glad you liked it! :D

Xo I love Emmett xo: NO!!!! NOT BRUSSLE SPROUTS!!! *laughs* Okay-I deserved that. I so, so deserved that. Thanks anyways for the review. :)

To Jmarcinikglsd: Gah-I don't really describe, Jul. You picked out like the only descriptive sentence. I mean-do you really know what any of the characters look like? My characters talk-that's about it. Thank you for the review, BMEFAE.

* * *

Saturday came the day after my detention with Snape. I punished Fred, George, and Lee for my detention by making them wait until Saturday to start the Polyjuice Potion. I was making it in the Room of Requirement-safe from prying eyes.

"Hey." It was Nicholas. Fred, George, and Lee had left-bored-ages ago. Not to mention the fact that I had yelled at them. I was actually starting to feel rather bad about it. "How's it going?"

I blinked and looked up at him. Fred, George, and Lee must have told Nicholas how to get in. I smiled. "Great. Perfect thing to do on a chilly weekend."

"So you like Potions?" he asked.

_Three clockwise stirs._

"Definitely-it would be better without Snape and the Slytherins though, I admit."

"Sounds like the name of a band, but I agree," he said, smiling a bit.

_Two counter clockwise stirs._

I chuckled softly. "Did you need something?" I inquired.

"Erm…"

_X through the middle._

I grinned. "What is it?"

He remained standing, which made him look awkward and out of place. I didn't point that out.

"I'm not so good at Potions," he said.

"Yeah…" I said. "And I'm not good at Herbology…"

He finally sat down. "Ever thought about what you're going to be when you're out of Hogwarts?" he asked.

_Reduce heat and simmer. _Wait-what?

The answer was yes-yes I'd thought of it. But I didn't want to. Who was going to hire a bloody werewolf?!

"No-not really," I lied. "Have you?"

"Yeah…" There was a pause in which I waited for him to elaborate.

"Well…? What do you want to be?" I asked him finally.

"Erm…I thought maybe…an auror."

I could tell from his face that he thought I'd laugh and say _You? An auror? Yeah right!_

But I wouldn't do that. He looked uncomfortable enough.

"Sounds great," I said, trying to keep my voice encouraging and enthusiastic and not jealous and bitter. What if _I_ wanted to be an auror? There was _no_ way I'd _ever_ be allowed.

Mum had been an auror. Or something. She had fought in the war before, so she was probably an auror.

"Yeah."

There was silence except for the quiet simmering of the Polyjuice Potion. I finally caught on.

"Aurors need to be good with potions," I said.

He nodded, but didn't ask me anything.

"I could teach you," I offered, saving him from obvious discomfort. "But you might find it boring."

"Really?" he asked, brightening. I smiled at him.

"Of course-if you want, I mean. Honestly-you can't be worse than Lee."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "You'd be surprised. I'm almost as clumsy as that one Hufflepuff. She was a seventh year last year."

I grinned. "Only when you're nervous you're clumsy. And Snape does that to people."

He laughed. "Right."

"Next time we have Potions homework-so next time we have class-just come see me. The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is _Cornish Pixies._"

He grinned, relieved. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said with a shrug. "Crap. How long has it been since I've started simmering the Potion?"

"Only a few minutes, I think," he said.

I turned off the heat. "Should be good." I watched the bubbles slowly diminish and then disappear altogether. I nodded, satisfied. "Want to take a break with me?"

I stood and stretched my neck. "We could have some broomstick races."

"It's cold out," he said.

"Ye-ah?" I asked, smiling. "So?"

"Alright then I guess," he said, and grinned.

"Good." I beamed at him. "Let's go get Fred and George."

His grin faded a little. "Oh-right."

I pondered at the quick fade of the grin, and attempted to cheer him up. "We'll tackle them into the lake," I suggested. "Feed 'em to the Giant Squid!"

He laughed, but it came out a little forced. "I'll grab my broom and meet you…" He trailed off, letting me choose the meeting place.

"The beech tree-on the edge of the Black Lake," I told him after some thought. "Deal?"

"Deal," he said.

He jogged off and I watched him go. When he left, I took a quick look around the Room of Requirement and went to go find Fred and George. It was a pity they had made off with the Marauder's Map.

Nicholas was hanging from the beech tree by his knees when we finally got there. I laughed at him and he turned red, jumping down.

"We do that all the time," Lee told him.

"And jeer at the Giant Squid," George added.

I grinned at him. "Ready? Or do you need to wait? I don't suggest flying at high altitudes after hanging upside down."

He smiled. "I'm good." He picked up his broom at the foot of the tree.

Fred and George admired his broom.

Hold it-understatement. They snatched his broomstick right out of his hands.

"You've got a Cleansweep 7?!" they gasped in admiration and disbelief.

"Erm…yes…" Nicholas said. His feet shuffled on the hardened ground and his hand rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

"They'll be staring at it for hours now-look what you've done," I told Nicholas in a loud whisper for Fred and George to hear. They begrudgingly gave Nicholas his broomstick back.

Of course-it was me that went hurtling into the Black Lake first. I tried to dump one of the Weasley twins-Fred it turned out-into the cold water but ended up getting knocked off my own broom.

The icy water made me gasp and sent my nerves on fire. The sudden change in pressure at hitting the water made my ears pop. I came up gasping with a headache.

Fred landed a few feet away from me-Nicholas doing a victory loop in the air above. He must have gotten Fred when he was laughing at my defeat.

"Nice one Nick!" I shouted, my teeth chattering. He gave me a thumbs up and dodged George flying straight at him.

Thus the war started.

Lee was down next, and everyone was surprised when he was followed by George in the water.

Nick was the last one flying. He did another victory flip. I swam out of the lake and dragged me and my heavy clothes out of the lake. I lied down on the ground, gasping for air and Nicholas landing neatly beside me; face pink from the speeding winds.

"Accio," I said when I caught my breath. The three brooms came soaring at me. I remembered spending a whole week on the Summoning Charm and I still could only perform the spell if the objects were in sight.

"A little help-oh great champion?" Fred called from the lake. Nicholas offered an arm up before I could protest and ended up hurtling toward the water.

"You _really _should have seen that coming." I offered him my arm to help him out. "And don't you dare even think about it," I warned.

I made Fred, George, and Lee climb out on their own.

"What time is it?" Nicholas asked, glancing up at the sky. For once, we didn't stay out until dark. We all shrugged.

"I'm hungry," Fred complained randomly.

"Must be dinner soon," George said longingly.

"I never got to ask," Nicholas said to me. "How did your detention with Snape go?"

"Oh-brilliant," I said. "Fred and George caused a whole bunch of ruckus. I got to snoop through his office while he went to find the source of the noise and…" I trailed off and smacked my forehead. "Of course!"

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

I grinned at them all. "Guys-I think I know how you can get the Fluxweed…"

* * *

Sorry this is short…it was going to be part of the last chapter but I thought that that one was kinda dragging on…Anyway-next (I think) will be Fluxweed and then Polyjuice Potion use!

I got a question for all of you. In HP7, Lupin says that the Polyjuice potion is only for humans. (When Hagrid comes and asks why he wasn't questioned of his identity.) So can werewolves drink Polyjuice Potion. If not-does Sam drink it and end up in the Hospital Wing like Hermione (In which case-I've no idea what would happen so ideas there would be greatly appreciated.) or does she know this and Fred, George, and Lee go on their own?

So anyways-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas for pranks. I'm going to need them for future chapters. PLEASE!!! I am so terrible at good pranks, really. My ideas are being greatly exhausted. So please-any idea at all-let me know.

Anyways-thanks again everyone who reviewed!  
ValFish  
Mogseltof  
Xo I love Emmett xo  
Jmarcinikglsd

PRESS THE BUTTON!!! :D


	24. Polyjuice Potion

**Chapter 24: Polyjuice Potion**

To everyone: I know what you're thinking. "Finally! That lazy girl updated! Took her long enough!" And I am SO sorry for the VERY long wait! Teachers seemed to realize that the school year was drawing to a close and were keeping us super-busy! I just got out June 10th, and with trips to Kennywood and visits with friends, I haven't gotten all that time to write. I can't believe that I took so long and I tentatively promise that I will try not to let this happen in the future-marauder's honor.

**To…Livininadream?:** Lol-I had to go back to your profile to check and make sure it was you! I was like-whoa! Where'd xo i love emmett xo go? Lol Thanks for the pranks list. I saved the link and I'll have to remember to check it when I get lost with pranks! Lol-virtual shoes. I could use those. I just ruined mine playing kickball. :) I deserve, like, a virtual death for making you guys wait this long! :( Anyways-thanks again for the list. :)

**To HardCritic:** Congratz-you gave me my first criticism. I actually have the _real_ plot already written down. There's just…someone that needs to be at Hogwarts for everything to get moving. And that person doesn't come until her first year. I might have been able to do without being called lazy (no need to point out the obvious after all) but thanks anyway.

**To Sam: **I checked out the videos and I am SO jealous! Our school would never do anything awesome like that! I just read the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel books recently and now I wish I could go to Paris to see the Catacombs! Plus I've always wanted to visit London! It's-like-Harry Potter! But I'm so proud that The United States got the Theme Park! I'm going next summer and I can't wait-especially since I've never been to Florida! That song is, like, stalking my story! lol

**To Mogseltof:** Yeah-Lupin never used it. Sirius always did say he was the good boy, lol. The only thing that later confuses me is, after saying this, Harry questions Lupin when he comes to Grimmauld Place and Lupin agrees that he should have. Food's a good idea…I'll keep that in mind for any future trouble. ;)

**To MusicSavesMe711:** Nope! Not rhetorical! But yeah-it's a pity that we have to go with the less dramatic. I would have loved to contemplate the results of a werewolf and Polyjuice potion, but Sam's not stupid. If only, lol.

**To CoolKat:** Yeah-you're right. But it's kinda obvious anyway, and the thing happened to Hermione in HP2… *sighs* Sam will really miss out on the fun!

**To Miranda Cahill of Conte:** Cahill? Isn't Cahill from the 39 Clues? I read that book for Reading Competition in school and I've been meaning to read the others. (My school library only had book 1-how stupid is that?) And today. Right now. As soon as I finish typing this. :)

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Come on Lee! You have the most _important _part!" Fred told Lee encouragingly, glancing around the Common Room to make sure everyone else was minding their own business.

"Great-_I_ get the detention," he grumbled unenthusiastically.

"Fred'll be getting detention too," George said. "There's no way to avoid it."

"Detention for a week!" Fred groaned.

"At _least!"_ George added cheerfully. Fred and Lee glared at him. George would be the only one _not _getting detention.

"Good luck guys," Sam said quietly, having slipped out of the girls' dormitory. "Wish I could come with you."

"When do you reckon Snape will have the…" Lee glanced around suspiciously at the other students. "Well-you know."

Sam cocked her head to the side. "I expect tomorrow morning. When is your detention, Lee?"

"Afternoon," he said dejectedly. "And also tonight. I had to get _two_ detentions to get the right date."

"I'm sorry, Lee. I would swap you if I could-any way to annoy Snape." She forced a smile.

"It's better than Fred's luck," Lee said. "And at least I get the map."

"What exactly do you plan for the diversion?" Sam asked curiously.

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"We'd tell you-"

"But then we'd have to-"

"Kill me! I know!" Sam snapped, starting to be annoyed by them. She closed her eyes irritably, sighing slightly. "Sorry guys. I'm-I have to go now."

She turned to go.

"Um…Sam?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around, trying to control her waning patience.

"Good luck to you too."

"Thanks," she said, after a moment's hesitation. She turned and disappeared out the door.

Fred, George, and Lee listened silently to the chattering of their fellow mates.

"I should probably head to Snape's detention," Lee said, grimacing. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Your sacrifice is noted-"

"And appreciated," George winked. "Have fun!"

Lee rolled his eyes visibly and left.

"Everything's ready, right George?"

"Definitely, Fred."

"Want a game of-?"

"Exploding Snap? I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

_Boom!_

Lee looked up from the lines he had to write, and tried not to look guilty.

"What the-?" Snape rose from his desk and looked out his door.

_Boom!_

The walls shook. Lee tried desperately not to laugh.

"Stay here!" he hissed at Lee, and marched angrily out of the Potions classroom.

Lee jumped out of his seat and went to Snape's private stores of Potion ingredients.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ he said, and kept one eye on the dots labeled _Severus Snape_ and _Fred Weasley._

_Boom!_

The Snape dot moved faster as another explosion rocked the castle.

Lee grinned. He was suddenly _very_ glad he wasn't in Fred's shoes, even if Snape might suspect _him_ the most.

He returned his attention to the Potion Stores. On the Marauder's Map, George was almost there, and so was Snape.

Lee snatched the Fluxweed from the shelf as George calmly into the room.

"Having fun?" he asked brightly. "Fred sounded like he was enjoying himself. Explosion nearly knocked me off my feet, it did."

"Here," Lee said, handing him the Fluxweed. "Now hurry-Snape is already on his way back with Fred in tow. Where are you headed?"

"Room of Requirement," George said with a wink. "And get writing-so it will look like you were a good little boy and wrote the entire time." With a cheery wave, George disappeared.

"_Mischief managed,"_ Lee muttered, shoving the map into his pocket and skirting the Potions classroom, jumping into his seat. He wrote furiously, slowing down when he started to hear shouts of protest by Fred and-

The door! He'd forgotten to close the door.

He jumped out of his seat, cursing himself, knowing he'd never make it to the door in time.

"Oh-hold on-_Depulso!"_ he whispered.

The door was pushed shut and he stowed away his wand, leaping back into his seat and picking up his quill again just as Snape hauled a protesting Fred in.

Lee looked over and feigned surprise. "Fred! What are you-? Did you cause those explosions?"

Fred grinned. "Couldn't let you serve detention alone, mate," he said with a surreptitious wink.

* * *

**POV: Sam**

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, I shoved my notes into my book and stowed it away before Madam Pomfrey could see I was working instead of resting.

But I was _bored!_ Sure I was tired and sore-it hurt to move too much, but I'd been resting all morning! And my homework wasn't going to be completed on its own! Besides-I couldn't help but worry I'd gotten the Weasley twins and Lee into some serious trouble. What if they were expelled?

That was when I heard whispering.

"How'd it go?" I asked them hoarsely, immediately sitting up and throwing back the curtains to see Fred, George, and Lee. They burst into explanations immediately.

"Almost forgot-!"

"Could've-!"

"He was-!"

"Should have seen-!"

"Shook the whole-!"

"Sh!" I hissed, glancing around. "I don't want Madam Pomfrey kicking you out." I picked up my wand and pointed it at her door. _"Silencius._ There-now she won't hear us. Now-tell me everything…"

* * *

"There-that's it," I said, adding the last ingredient. All we need are bits of the people you're turning into."

"What?" they all asked in alarm.

"_And_ we need to make sure they won't waltz in and screw everything up in the process. So-and you guys can use your imagination here-you need them to take this sleeping drought-." I pulled out a few potion vials. "It doesn't need to be the whole thing-it's very simple, but _really_ powerful. They'll fall asleep and, I don't know-shove them in a broomstick cupboard or something-somewhere out of the way. And don't forget-you'll need to get the bits of them. The book says that hairs work best-so just yank out a few hairs. Then meet me back here. Who are you guys taking?

"Marcus Flint," George called, grimacing. "I hear he's a rotten cheater in Quidditch and I want to get him before he gets us in the next match."

"Jacob Robertson," Fred said.

"And, argh, you picked the good ones," Lee complained. "Derek Smith, I guess."

"Isn't he that idiot in his fourth year?" I asked.

"Well he's a Slytherin at least!" Lee said indignantly. "Unless you have any better ideas!"

"Angela or Bethany," George said, grinning.

"I'm not being a girl! Sam can be one of 'em!" Lee objected.

"Er, yeah, about that guys…?" I interrupted hesitantly.

They all turned to stare at me.

"You're not skipping out on us, are you?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"No-I-I can't." I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Polyjuice Potion is only meant for _human_ transformations…"

"But…" George struggled to find a loophole. "But maybe it just means-we can't turn into dogs or something. I mean-you're human…"

"But not _fully human._ And I really _don't_ want to end up in the hospital wing looking like a cross between Angela and a werewolf." I tried to grin. "Come on guys-you can do it without me."

"But we've been planning this for a _month!"_

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter-I can't do it, alright? Besides-who else is going to write your potions essays?"

"Fine," Lee said, and then grinned. "But we better get O's."

"Yeah right-like Snape would believe _you_ got an O," I laughed. "_Maybe_ an E or an A, but definitely _never_ an O-at least not in potions for you, Lee. Now hurry up-or everyone will already be in their common room!"

* * *

"Are we ready?" Lee asked, last to get back.

"Ready," I said, just putting the potion into three goblets and handing them over. "Add the hairs…" I grimaced distastefully as they changed separate colors-Fred and George's were an ugly green and Lee's was brown. Take your robes and change. The Room of Requirement made separate compartments for you to change in."

I anxiously looked back to the book as they left, muttering about how horrible it was going to taste. I hoped I made it right. I shut the book suddenly. I _had_ made it right, and I'd double-checked it about fifty times. Everything was going to be fine.

"This is so cool."

I looked up, startled. It turned out _perfectly!_ I grinned. "That's perfect, guys!"

Marcus Flint and Jacob Robertson looked at each other. "We don't look alike," they said together, laughing.

"So-the plan?" I asked, getting them on track. I glanced at my watch. "You have exactly sixty minutes. If someone is still yelling at you and it's up, run away. And hide before the potion wears off. Come back here for your robes. Also, by then the sleeping potion will have worn off. It's unlikely anyone will believe that they aren't just trying to avoid detention. Remember, your goal is to cause as much trouble as possible."

"Easy," Lee said, beaming.

"_And_ you have to get caught. Don't be afraid to run away from scolding teachers. It'll get your person into more trouble anyway. I'm drawing the line at expulsion. Do _not_ get them expelled. Or I _will_ rat you out, got it?"

"Yes your majesty," Jacob Robertson-Fred said dryly.

I scowled. "Just go-we're wasting time."

* * *

Back in the common room, I tried to concentrate on the essays. I was working on Lee's. It was harder to concentrate on using his smudged, atrocious handwriting than it was to come up with an essay. She'd already finished Fred's, and George's had been done yesterday.

Stretching and taking a break, I looked at the Marauder's Map. The dots that were Fred, George, and Lee were still labeled as such, even with the Polyjuice Potion. Derek Smith, Marcus Flint, and Jacob Robertson were still in their respective broomstick cupboards. I briefly wondered how they had gotten them to take the sleeping potion, but then decided that I probably didn't want to know.

I watched as they started to run towards the room of requirement, getting away from professors who probably only yelled and didn't bother to chase them. I remembered Lee saying something to the effect that teachers were too lazy to come up with a name for homework. After all, he'd explained. The name suggests that it is to be done at _home_. But then why did they do it at school? I'd replied by quoting McGonagall from our first year-"While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Besides-it was why the houses were called "Houses," or vice versa.

Realizing I _still_ hadn't finished Lee's essay, I hurried on to finish that. I only needed a few more inches when they came back to the Common Room. I checked Marcus Flint, Derek Smith, and Jacob Robertson. They were just starting to move. Perfect.

They were grinning madly. "That was _so_ much fun!"

I grinned at them. "I'll take it that they might never make up their detentions?" I asked mildly.

Soon, they were plunging into stories of flooding Moaning Myrtles bathroom, recruiting Peeves to tell on them, Snape trying to find excuses not to take points, and McGonagall almost chasing them down the hallway. At one point, Percy came down and told us all to go to bed. Lee, George, and Fred only went begrudgingly when Percy did not move, and I told him I'd be in bed in a minute-that I had to finish a potions essay.

Finishing up, I tucked the scroll of parchment away and stretched out. Staring at the fire, I could feel my eyes drooping in exhaustion. Three weeks until the full moon-two before the next Quidditch match.

* * *

Glad this is finally up! The next chapter is going tohave something to do with Quidditch,(I'm actually going to start typing this as soon as I post this-I owe you guys for keeping you so long) and then maybe a couple more to complete the year. I'm out of ideas and I'd like to get this fic moving. Also, if anyone is interested-I have another account on here. It has one of the stories I wrote a long time ago but I'm not very fond of, so I didn't want it on this account, if that makes sense-lol. It's a Voldemort Daughter fanfic thing so we all know how that goes, so yeah. Just in case you're bored on a rainy day. :) Search Ashley Walling in the author search thingy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you for being patient with lazy me!  
Livininadream  
HardCritic (Chapter 1)  
Sam  
Mogseltof  
MusicSavesMe711  
CoolKat  
Miranda Cahill of Conte


	25. Help Wanted

**Chapter 25: Help Wanted**

**To ****Miranda Cahill of Conte****: **Wow-you reviewed, like, super-fast! I can't wait either for fifth year! I've been looking forward to it FOREVER! Lupin is my favorite character to write-out of everyone-even my own characters! And thanks for reviewing! I was afraid I was going to be a little rusty for not having looked at this fanfic in a while. :)

* * *

"Hey Warren! You could at least _pretend_ to pay attention!"

I grinned and closed my book, looking back again at the practice field. I was about to come up with a smart-alec reply (really I was) when something different caught my eye.

"Anderson! You idiot! That's the-!"

_Thwack!_

"Whomping Willow," I finished, groaning. The whole team turned to look at the crumpled heap of Joey Anderson. Oliver Wood flew forward, dodging the branches, and grabbed Anderson by his robes, dragging him away from the Willow.

_This is all my fault. I'm the reason the Willow is there._

"Sam-get Madam Pomfrey!" Lee shouted as Fred and George wrestled to get the now-much-more-dangerous Bludgers into the case.

"What?" I said stupidly, and then shook my head. "Oh-on it!"

Leaping out of my seat and leaving my books on the stands (Hopefully it wouldn't randomly start raining-Madam Pomfrey would kill me if I ruined her precious books!) I ran as fast as I could. Fred, George, Lee, and I knew Hogwarts like the back of our hands-actually probably even better than the back of our hands. After all-when was the last time you looked at the back or your hand? We didn't even need to _think_ when we were planning on going somewhere. Our feet just knew the way.

Thinking about all these things made me wonder what was going on. How could I be thinking about books and Hogwarts when someone had gotten "whomped" by the Willow?

I ended up at the Hospital Wing, gasping for breath and explaining the story. After telling Madam Pomfrey where to go, she instructed me to stay, and I was happy to oblige. My lungs couldn't get enough air and my heart was thudding painfully against my chest. "I _hate_ being a werewolf!" I growled under my breath angrily, chest heaving.

Soon, Madam Pomfrey and the Quidditch team (And Lee) arrived. She sent them immediately out-including me, much to our objections-especially Wood's. He wasn't very smart about reminding her that the Quidditch Match was in _three days._ Madam Pomfrey took it that he cared more about the match than Anderson getting patched up.

Wood was pacing up and down, obviously making the rest of the team jumpy. George and Fred were attempting jokes, but even they looked anxious.

_What if he can't play in the next match?_

They would have to forfeit. With no Seeker, there'd be just no game. And _Slytherin _would win!

I sighed and summoned to me the books that I'd left in the field, else I'd forget about them later. However, I put them aside, suddenly no longer interested.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey came out to talk to them. "He is doing fine, but he is _resting_ now."

"But will he be able to play Quidditch?" Katie Bell asked hesitantly.

"He should be resting for at least a week!" Madam Pomfrey said sharply. "Not flying around on a broomstick."

Oliver Wood kicked the wall when Madam Pomfrey left. "What the _hell_ are we going to do?" he asked in frustration.

No one on their team answered.

I looked at my feet, and then looked up again. Fred and George were staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. "_No."_

They just grinned.

"No-guys-" I objected.

"Hey Wood-" they called.

"Not happening!" I said through gritted teeth.

Fred went to catch up to the rest of the team, who had started to leave.

"Come on Sam!" George said. "Please! Just this once!"

"I can't!" I objected, and then dropped my voice to a whisper. "The match after that is the day after the full moon-they already decided it. I can't-"

"He'll be able to play in the match against Hufflepuff!" George told her. "Just not the one three days from now!"

"I've never played a _real game_," I said. "I've only ever played one on one, or with you guys, and that's usually bludger stuff."

"Sam-please!" George said. "Just this once!"

"Gryffindor needs you," Lee added.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Fine," I said, my voice muffled. "If Wood says yes-I'll do it."

* * *

"Nervous?" Fred asked, teasing. "It's only your first match."

"Oh-shut it," I said, hating that my voice quavered as I followed them out onto the field. "I'll poison you-you know I can do that."

Madam Hooch was refereeing, just like for the last match. She was standing in the middle, waiting for the teams with her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a fair game-all of you," she told them, and I couldn't help but notice that she looked particularly at Marcus Flint. Maybe George was right about him being a cheater. "Mount your brooms please."

I jumped and mounted my Cleansweep 5. I hated the fact that my hands were trembling. Fred and George winked confidently at me. I resisted the urge to kick them.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. All fifteen brooms rose up into the air, and they were off.

I tried to ignore Lee Jordan's loud voice. I was already developing a headache partly because of my nerves, and I felt a little sick with everyone at Hogwarts in the stands watching the match.

As the highest in the air, it was difficult to see the snitch, but much safer. I didn't want a bludger to the head while I was watching. Unfortunately, the Slytherin Seeker-Terence Higgs-had the same idea. That-or he was just going to wait for me to go after it. Smiling slightly, I darted forward and then pulled back, to see if he moved. He did. _Idiot,_ I thought. Then looked back down.

_Crap! The snitch was right there!_

"Pay attention, Warren!" I heard Fred shout. The next second, a Bludger barely missed the Slytherin Seeker. I closed in, but the Snitch had gotten away. I breathed a sigh of relief. If Fred hadn't been watching… The thought made me sick.

Another time, I saw a glint of gold and bolted forward, but came back disappointed-it had been someone's watch or something-I hadn't really seen it other than out of the corner of my eye.

Then I saw it-low to the ground, but _definitely_ there. Apparently, Higgs didn't trust me after the last time I darted forward and it was nothing. By the time _he_ had spotted the snitch, I already had a head start.

Wind rushed through my ears. My heart pounded in my chest. The adrenaline was _fantastic._ I loved flying, so much. I wished I could do it forever. I'd be perfectly happy never to have my feet touch the ground again. Troubles didn't exist in the air.

_Thwack!_

I gasped for breath as the air was knocked out of me by a rib-breaking bludger. Then growled in frustration. Marcus Flint was a _Chaser_ not a _Beater._ The Snitch was gone. I was _so_ close. I wanted to _clobber_ that ruddy cheater!

"Marcus Flint-you are going to die," I muttered darkly as I circled once more for the Snitch. George and I locked eyes. I grinned malevolently, nodding slightly before I took back to scouring for the Snitch.

I heard Lee say something about Flint getting a bludger to the face and grinned, not taking my eyes off the scene-looking for anything shiny.

It was right after I had closed my eyes to make them relax that I spotted the sun making the Golden Snitch light up. I raced off, narrowly dodging a bludger as Fred raced after it. I could feel Higgs gaining on me as I chased the snitch further and further away. The snitch was low to the ground. Higgs pulled upward. I kept diving and-

_Thud!_

The edge of my broomstick wedged itself in the ground. I flew off my broom. Startled, I tried to raise my hands up to catch it.

They only caught air before I landed oddly about a few feet from my broom. My only consolation was that Higgs had lost it again.

Standing hurt, and most of my weight was on my left leg. I was sure I had broken, or at least sprained, my right ankle. Growling in frustration, I limped to my broom and picked it up. Luckily, it was undamaged. I breathed a sigh of relief. If the handle had snapped…

Mounting my broom awkwardly, I kicked off sideways with my right leg not working properly. I rose into the air, each movement of the broomstick making me grit my teeth in pain from my ankle moving.

Wood hollered-asked me if I was alright. I yelled I was fine, and continued upward, searching for the snitch.

But before I got back to my place, I spotted it again. Victory seizing up my chest again, I ignored my throbbing ankle and soared after it. I was getting closer and closer-

I ducked a Slytherin Chaser in my way and almost lost it, but found it again quickly. Higgs was trying to catch up, but with little success. I stretched my hand out, getting closer and closer…

"Got it!" I yelled, my fingers closing on top of the object.

I landed my broom and fell on my butt, but didn't let go of the Snitch. I could hear Lee Jordan shouting happily the results of the game-190 to 70.

* * *

The end to the perfect night:

Hobbling up to the Hospital Wing

Insisting that I was fine to Madam Pomfrey

Nicking some sweets from the kitchens

And then what? Sneaking to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer, of course!

"Four butterbeers, please," Lee ordered, grinning.

"Guys, I don't know…" I said. "I'm supposed to be thirteen…"

"Come on Sam! We just got a victory for Gryffindor! You have to try some!" Fred coaxed.

"And then we'll plot to get Marcus Flint back _so_ bad!" George added.

I sighed in defeat as the mugs of butterbeer were delivered to the table.

"To Gryffindor!" Lee said.

"To Gryffindor," we chorused back at him. I hesitated only a second before taking a sip.

It was warm. It seemed to make her feel warmer inside. It was almost as good as her mother's hot chocolate.

"See?" Lee asked, taking another large gulp. "Delicious!"

"You're right," I admitted. "So-about Flint…"

"A Bludger just isn't going to cover it," George said.

"Mind you-we _did_ get him into a lot of trouble," Fred said thoughtfully.

"But that was because he was a Slytherin. Now it's personal," George countered.

"But what can we do that we _haven't_ already?" I asked, taking another sip of the butterbeer.

We shot down several ideas-locking him in the Room of Requirement, tell Filch he is ordering dung bombs, charming the school doughnuts to chase him all day, charming his hair pink, ect.

By the time we were done with the Three Broomsticks, I was getting a little bored of thinking up pranks.

"Come on guys-let's just leave it alone," I said, yawning. "I'm bored."

"We could lock him in the room of requirement, and when he comes out, charm his hair pink and send the doughnuts after him."

"Sure," I said indifferently. "We got him back-the Bludger, remember? Leave it alone. We still won, didn't we?"

"Someone has to teach that cheater a lesson," Lee grumbled. We drained the last of our butterbeer and silently decided to leave.

"Then win the cup," I said. "You just _can't_ lose to Hufflepuff."

The thought of Hufflepuff brought thoughts of Nicholas to my head, and I suddenly (and regretfully) realized we'd left him behind.

"We'll think of something," Fred said as we crawled through the tunnels back to Hogwarts.

"We always do," George added.

"Even if we just go with the doughnuts," Lee said.

"Fine," I said. "As long as you don't ruin the chocolate ones-those are the best."

* * *

A little short, but-hey-what can I do? Next will be what is going to happen to the DADA professor whose name I've forgotten. (I'll look it up later.) lol-anyways-I updated TWICE and I'll try to update again soon.

Thanks to the super-fast reviewer-lol:  
Miranda Cahill of Conte


End file.
